si harry potter était à serpentard
by tienesuenos
Summary: Harry Potter, le survivant, va faire son entrée en première année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Mais que se passe-t-il si il n'est pas aussi généreux que l'on croit, si il ne s'entend pas avec Ron, si il est envoyé à serpentard par le choixpeau ?
1. Chapitre 1: le poudlard express

Si Harry Potter était à serpentard...

Chapitre 1 : le poudlard express

Je suis à la gare de King's cross où l'oncle Vernon vient de me laisser. Je suis enfin libéré de son influence néfaste et de sa haine envers le "monstre" que je suis. Je cherche la voie 9 ¾ que je ne trouve évidemment pas. J'aperçois alors une famille aussi curieuse que moi avec des malles et 1 hibou. I garçons roux qui semblent frères ainsi qu'une fille plus petite rousse également. Ils sont accompagnés par leur mère et parlent de la voie 9 ¾ , je décide donc de les suivre. Alors que je regarde le premier garçon à vouloir aller sur cette voie mystérieuse, un groupe de personnes passent devant moi. Une fois le dernier passé, le garçon aux cheveux roux a disparu. Je décide donc de demander directement à leur mère en prenant soin de cacher ma cicatrice, seul signe visible de mon identité si célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Je vais peut-être enfin être apprécié à ma juste valeur, c'est-à-dire comme l'enfant intelligent, digne de sa lignée que je suis. Depuis que j'ai découvert la richesse de mes parents je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que mes parents devaient être issus de grande famille assez noble. Je rejoins donc cette mère qui m'explique que pour aller sur la voie 9 ¾ , il faut passer à travers le mur entre les voies 9 et 10. Je suis son conseil et cours pour ne pas prendre le risque de m'arrêter de peur de me prendre le mur dans la tête, ce qui serait sans doute très douloureux même pour moi. Je sens juste un léger froid en arrivant de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je découvre alors un magnifique train rouge et noir qui parait ancien au niveau du fonctionnement mais dont la peinture est neuve. Il y a beaucoup de monde sur le quai dont le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds plaqués avec beaucoup de gel, au teint pâle et qui critiquait les nés-moldu. J'espère que je pourrai lui montrer que je vaux plus que lui au cours des prochaines années. N'ayant aucune famille qui m'ait accompagné jusque là je pars à la recherche d'une place dans ce grand train qui m'emmènera à Poudlard. Je trouve un compartiment vide et m'y installe après avoir galéré à monter ma malle dans le train. Heureusement que les jumeaux aux cheveux roux m'ont aidé. Ils ont failli découvrir qui j'étais mais heureusement j'ai pu les en empêcher. Je déciderai quand et à qui je dévoilerai mon identité. En tout cas je ne pense pas que ce sera à ce Ron, le fils de celle qui m'a aidé à trouver ce quai. Il n'a pas l'air très malin et ces vêtements qui me paraissent vieux ne me donne pas envie de le connaître, il pourrait entacher la réputation que j'espère me faire à Poudlard qui est celle d'un élève intelligent et assez riche qui a donc de l'influence. Et oui, j'ai été tellement persécuté par ma famille par le passé mais aussi par mes "camarades" de classe qu'il est hors de question que loin d'eux je me laisse faire. Je vais enfin pouvoir laissé mon vrai potentiel s'exprimer et faire honneur à ma vraie famille faisant partie du monde sorcier. Finalement le garçon aux cheveux roux et à la robe de seconde main me rejoint dans mon compartiment. Il essaie d'engager la conversation :

\- Salut dit-il, je m'appelle Ron Weasley et toi ?

\- Je suis Harry.

\- Tu rentres en première année ? Me demanda-t-il. Moi oui me sourit-il.

\- Moi aussi. J'aimerai me reposer dis-je sur un ton assez sec.

\- Très bien je te laisse tranquille dit-il d'un ton triste.

Je faisais semblant de dormir lorsque j'entendis un chariot tintinnabuler poussé par une dame qui semblait vendre des friandises. Ron s'adressa à la dame en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour acheter des friandises tout en se plaignant que sa mère avait encore mis dans son sandwich un ingrédient qu'il n'aimait pas. Il m'inspira alors de la pitié. J'acheta des patacitrouilles, des chocogrenouilles mais aussi des dragées surprises de Berty crochu. Je commença par ouvrir une chocogrenouille, à l'intérieur en plus d'une grenouille en chocolat qui sautait se trouvait une carte avec une image d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui bougeait. C'est alors que Ron décida de m'adresser la parole :

\- Tu as qui sur ta carte ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Albus Dumbledore, répondis-je toujours aussi froidement.

\- J'en ai au moins cent des comme celles-là. Je fais la collection depuis quelques années et il ne m'en manque plus que quelques-unes me dit-il.

Je décida de ne pas lui répondre mais il continuait à me parler à mon plus grand malheur mais je ne voulais pas trop le blesser non plus donc je ne lui dis pas de se taire.

\- Je connais un tour de magie, tu veux que je te montre ? Demanda-t-il

\- oui lui répondis-je, en pensant que s'il ratait je mettrais un terme à notre conversation.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une fille qui devait avoir notre âge entra dans le compartiment. Elle avait des cheveux bruns en broussaille et ses dents de devant étaient assez longues et imposantes.

\- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger et je rentre en 1ère année à Poudlard. Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Demanda-t-elle, Neville a perdu le sien. Tiens tu fais de la magie demanda-t-elle à Ron qui avait sorti sa baguette, montre nous ça dit elle alors.

Ron pointa alors sa baguette magique sur son rat et récita une longue formule qui était sensé rendre son rat jaune. Le sort échoua et Hermione rit alors en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de faire de la magie si on ne savait pas se servir de sa baguette. Elle quitta alors le compartiment laissant Ron en colère. Il recommençait à se plaindre disant qu'Hermione n'avait qu'à lui montrer comment faire si elle était si douée que ça. Puis il commença à se plaindre de son frère qui lui avait apparemment donné ce sort qu'il savait qu'il ne fonctionnerait pas pour le ridiculiser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que son frère qui n'était autre que l'un des jumeaux avait réussi sa farce et je décidais alors que ce Fred devait être drôle et sympathique. C'est ainsi que j'appris que l'autre jumeau, George, avait le même humour et se comportait de la même manière. Je me dis alors qu'il pouvait être intéressant de faire connaissance avec ses deux farceurs pour me façonner ma réputation. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque le compartiment s'ouvrit faisant apparaître le blond au teint pâle accompagné par deux élèves assez imposants qui avaient un peu la même carrure que mon cousin Dudley et qui paraissaient un peu bêtes. Il lança un regard méprisant à Ron tout en prenaant la parole :

\- Les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur, une robe de seconde main, un vieux rat dégoûtant, tu dois être un Weasley. Mon père m'a parlé de vous, amis des moldus ayant trop d'enfants pour les nourrir à cause du poste de ton père au ministère qui gagne peu. Lança-t-il à Ron qui devint écarlate de colère.

Il me regarda alors et m'adressa la parole :

\- C'est toi que j'ai croisé chez madame Guipure ? Tu étais accompagné par ce gros balourd de Hagrid. Tu dois être un orphelin né-moldu alors pour que Dumbledore l'envoie t'aider pour prendre tes affaires.

\- Oui c'est bien moi, oui je suis orphelin mais né-moldu certainement pas, je soulevais ma mèche qui couvrait ma cicatrice, la laissant à la vue de tous, je suis Harry Potter fils de James et Lily Potter alias le Survivant. Dumbledore l'a envoyé pour m'éviter d'être une proie facile lors de mes achats. D'autres questions ?

\- Laisse moi te saluer comme il se doit alors Potter me dit-il en me tendant la main.

J'attrapais sa main et il se présenta :

\- Bonjour Mr Potter, je suis Drago Malefoy fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy. Héritier sang pur de la grande et noble famille Malefoy me dit-il.

\- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, pourrais-tu m'expliquer certaines coutumes du monde sorcier s'il te plaît ? J'ai été élevé par ma tante moldue et sa famille moldue dis-je avec un dégoût non dissimulé en parlant d'eux, et ils ne m'ont jamais expliqué d'où je venais prétendant pendant 10 ans que mes parents étaient de vulgaires chômeurs morts dans u accident de voiture quelle honte lui expliquais-je.

\- Bien sûr Potter que je t'expliquerai tout rejoins-nous dans le compartiment que j'occupe.

\- Très bien on se voit tout à l'heure Malefoy.

Il s'en alla accompagné des ses deux acolytes débiles qui semblaient le suivre comme des petits chiens. C'est alors que Ron me fixa les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Il semblait en colère et me demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais ?

\- Tu ne me semblais pas digne de le savoir, tu te plains tout le temps comme si la célébrité serait la seule chose qui te plairait, tu as une famille mais tu t'en fous, tu manges comme un goinfre et tu t'apitoies sur ton sort en prenant ta pauvreté comme prétexte pour dire que tu es seul. Mais c'est ton comportement qui fais ça, regarde les jumeaux qui sont tes frères, ils ne paraissent pas pauvres comme toi tout simplement parce qu'ils rigolent et ne se plaignent pas. Voilà pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. Sur ce, je te laisse dis-je en rassemblant mes friandises et mes affaires.

\- Et toi tu n'es pas digne d'être le Survivant, rabaisser les autres et leur rappeler leur milieu social c'est vraiment méchant. Va rejoindre Malefoy et ses babouins tu ne m'intéresse pas dit-il avec colère.

Il continuait de parler mais je quittais le compartiment le laissant se plaindre au mur. Je rejoignis Malefoy dans son compartiment.

\- Je suis là Malefoy, dis-je en entrant dans le compartiment.

\- Installe-toi il reste une place face à moi entre Pansy Parkinson, la brune et Blaise Zabini. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Peux-tu me parler des différentes maisons de Poudlard s'il te plaît ? lui demandais-je

\- Bien sûr, comme tu dois le savoir, il y en a quatre, leurs noms viennent des quatre fondateurs de l'école qui étaient 4 grands sorciers à leur époque : Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. La maison de Salazar Serpentard est composé essentiellement de sang-pur car la pureté du sang était importante pour Salazar mais on y trouve aussi des sangs-mélé (1 parent sorcier et 1 parent moldu). On y trouve ceux qui ont de l'ambition et qui sont intelligents. On se méfie souvent de cette maison car les principaux mages noirs ont fait partie de cette maison dont Tu-sais-qui. Mais il y a aussi de grands sorciers honnêtes qui sont passés par là.

\- Dans la maison Gryffondor se trouve des élèves courageux, mais parfois ce courage les rend complètement inconscients. Les Serdaigles sont reconnus pour leur sagesse. Et à Poufsouffle on trouve aussi les plus loyaux cependant ils passent souvent pour des trouillards. Les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard sont très rivales et il est rare de voir deux personnes de ces deux maisons différentes s'enntendre sans se faire embêter par leurs maisons respectives tellement les tensions sont fortes. Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire. Toute ma famille est passé à Serpentard. Mais tes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor. Je pense rejoindre la maison Serpentard, c'est mon but car je suis d'accord avec les idées de sang pur de Salazar même si je n'insulte pas les nés-moldus je ne les apprécie pas plus que ça et les pense moins puissants. Finis Drago

\- J'ai du mal à savoir dans quelle maison je vais être envoyé mais je n'ai pas très envie d'être avec ce Ron Weasley. Il passe son temps à se plaindre de sa pauvreté, de ses frères, de sa mère et est très jaloux. De plus il est hyper collant, passe son temps à parler et me parait peu intelligent. Dis-je à Drago

\- Je te comprends, je l'ai vu 3 minutes et il m'a énervé. Au moins ces frères même s'ils sont à Gryffondor savent s'amuser et leur comportement montre moins d'où ils viennent. Tu devrais mettre ta robe de sorcier on ne va pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard. Me dit-il

Je mis donc ma nouvelle robe qui contrairement à les autres vêtements était parfaitement ajustée à ma taille. Cela correspondait mieux à mon rang d'héritier des Potter.

\- Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça. Me dit Drago

\- Oui mes autres vêtements sont les anciens de mon cousin moldu qui mange beaucoup trop et qui est assez gros.

\- Pourquoi tu portais ses vêtements s'ils ne sont pas à ta taille.

\- Mon oncle considère qu'il n'a pas à dépenser son argent pour habiller un "monstre" comme moi et que je devrais déjà être heureux de manger et d'avoir des vêtements peu importe leur taille ou leur état.

\- Les moldus ne comprennent vraiment rien conclut Malefoy.

Le train s'arrêta finalement et tous les élèves sortirent du train. Ils se trouvaient à la gare de pré-au-lard. Une voix forte résonnait dans la nuit.

\- Les premiers années par ici ; appelait Hagrid le demi-géant qui m'avait accompagné pour mes achats de rentrée.

On suivit donc Hagrid vers un lac où de nombreuses barques se trouvaient.

\- 4 élèves maximum par barque. Ne vous penchez pas vers le lac si vous ne voulez pas tomber dedans pendant le trajet. Nous expliqua Hagrid.

Je montais donc dans une barque avec Malefoy, Parkinson, Zabini et Neville Longdubat (le garçon au crapaud). Aucun de nous ne tomba dans ce lac noir à l'eau sûrement glacée et nous arrivâmes donc secs dans le château. Il était immense avec deux grandes tours, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi grand et beau.


	2. Chapitre 2: la répartition

_Bonjour à tous, je poste rapidement ce deuxième chapitre pour que vous ayez une idée plus grande de ce à quoi va ressembler mon histoire. Au programme de ce deuxième chapitre, la répartition tant attendue. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2 : La répartition

Nous pénétrâmes donc dans le château dans un même mouvement, on nous accompagna jusque dans une petite salle où nous attendait une femme portant une robe vert émeraude, à l'air sévère. Elle nous expliqua alors ce qui allait nous arriver :

\- Chers nouveaux élèves, je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et chargée de la répartition des premiers années. Comme vous le savez, Poudlard est une école contenant 4 maisons différentes créées par l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ces maisons seront les vôtres pendant vos sept années dans cette école, elles seront votre famille pour les années à venir. Tous les ans se déroulent le tournoi des quatre maisons. Pour le gagner il faut gagner le maximum de points pour sa maison. Pour cela il vous faut étudier et respecter le règlement car chaque entorse à ce règlement sera sanctionné d'une perte de points pour votre maison accompagnée d'heures de colle. Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à votre maison. Nous allons donc aller dans la Grande Salle où sera décidé de votre maison pour les années à venir. Suivez-moi finit-elle par dire.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle qui portait bien son nom. Le plafond semblait sans fin et l'on voyait les étoiles à travers, il y avait dans la pièce 4 longues tables aux couleurs différentes, une table par maison et au bout de la salle, il y avait une table réservée aux professeurs. Devant cette dernière table, se trouvait un tabouret à 3 pieds et posé dessus il y avait un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui semblait prêt à craquer, il y avait une encoche sur le bas de ce dernier. Hermione Granger surgit devant moi et me dit

C'est un plafond magique, il montre le ciel comme si on était dehors, je l'ai lu dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_

Tout à coup l'encoche sur le chapeau s'ouvrit et ce dernier se mit à chanter. Si j'ai bien compris, il date du temps des quatre fondateurs et c'est lui qui déterminera notre maison. Il suffit de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et de poser le choixpeau sur sa tête et l'on saura où aller. McGonagall prit un parchemin dans sa main, puis appela un élève de première année.

\- Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle mit le chapeau qui lui tomba sous les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

\- Bones, Susan !

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se dépêcha de prendre place à côté d'Hannah.

\- Boot, Terry ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

\- SERDAIGLE ! Cria le chapeau.

Cette fois les applaudissements vinrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillir Terry en lui serrant la main.

Blocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyé à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à rejoindre les Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux Weasley se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.

Bullstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter, et si le choixpeau n'arrivait pas à lui attribuer de maison, devrait il retourner chez lui ? Lui même ne savait pas où il pourrait aller alors il avait peur que personne ne le sache car il était le seul à se connaître. Cela lui rappelait la composition sportive dans les écoles où il était toujours choisi en dernier à cause de la peur de ses « camarades » envers son cousin Dudley. Il se raisonna en se disant que s'il était là c'est qu'il avait sa place.

\- Flinch-Fletchey, Justin !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Harry remarqua que le choixpeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider. Finnigan Seamus. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds à côté de Harry resta assis pendant presque une minute entière avant d'être envoyé à Gryffondor.

\- Granger, Hermione !

\- Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le choixpeau sur sa tête.

\- SERDAIGLE ! Cria le chapeau.

\- Ron émit un petit rire de contentement et me dit :

\- Ce sera sûrement une vraie Miss je-sais-tout !/p

\- Au moins elle saura quelque chose lui répondis-je en ricanant.

Lorsque Neville Longdubat s'avança vers le chapeau il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider mais l'envoya finalement chez les rouge et or.

Lorsque son nom fut appeler, Drago s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Ayant à peine frôler la tête du jeune blond, le choixpeau s'écria : « SERPENTARD ».

La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été eux aussi répartis à Serpentard. Il ne restait plus grand monde à attendre sa répartition.

Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson fut envoyée à Serpentard... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et, enfin...

\- Potter, Harry !

Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

\- Elle a bien dit Potter ?

\- _Le_ Harry Potter ?

Avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe sur les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux regarder.

\- Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. je vois beaucoup de courage, oui, digne de Gryffondor. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et ... ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant ... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

Harry crispa les doigts sur le tabouret, ce qu'il redoutait aller arriver, il ne serait pas réparti et rentrerai chez lui.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas te renvoyer chez toi ne t'inquiète pas. Serpentard t'aidera sur le chemin de la grandeur c'est sûr donc SERPENTARD !

Il se leva et rejoignit la table des Serpentards sous les regards étonnés des autres maisons mais ceux heureux et fiers des vert et argent. il s'assit à côté de Malefoy qui paraissait heureux de son arrivée dans cette maison. La répartition continua et se fut au tour de Ron de se mettre sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor.

\- Lui, courageux, laisse-moi rire me dit Malefoy.

J'hochais la tête pour lui montrer mon accord avec cette remarque.

\- Au moins on aura une raison valable de le pourrir, il est dans la maison ennemi de la notre. ricanais-je en regardant Drago.

Il me sourit et enchaîna en me parlant de Granger.

\- J'aurai parié qu'elle finirait à Serdaigle me dit-il, elle était tellement excitée à l'idée d'aller en cours et paraissait tellement enchantée par ce qu'elle voyait. Son allusion au livre _L'histoire de Poudlard_ n'a fait que confirmer mon sentiment.

\- Ron m'a fait une remarque sur elle, en disant que ce serait une vraie Miss Je-sais-tout. Je lui ai répondu qu'au moins elle, elle saurait quelque chose. expliquais-je à Drago qui rigola.

Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit. Il nous expliqua que le discours attendrait la fin du repas et nous souhaita un bon appétit. Soudain, les assiettes vides devant nous se remplir d'un tas de plats différents, chacun pouvant donc se servir selon ses goûts. je n'avais jamais vu autant de nourriture et c'est avec un plaisir peu dissimulé que je dévorais cette nourriture abondante. les Dursley ne m'avait jamais nourri à ma faim et j'étais donc très heureux de pouvoir manger sans me priver. Après avoir mangé mon dessert, les plats se vidèrent et Dumbledore se releva. ll nous souhaita la bienvenue dans cette grande école puis nous présenta les nouveaux professeurs. Il y avait le professeur Quirell que j'avais déjà croisé au chaudron baveur le jour de mes achats pour l'école, il portait un turban violet que je n'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois. Apparemment il enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) mais je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas erreur car ce pauvre professeur bégayait et semblait trembler de peur à chaque fois qu'il devait parler devant plusieurs personnes. Lorsqu'il finit son discours les élèves commencèrent à se lever. Un garçon plus âgé semblant appartenir à la maison Serpentard appela les premiers années. il se présenta :

\- Je suis Felix Smare et je suis votre préfet, je vais vous emmener dans vos dortoirs. Pour cela il faudra rejoindre notre salle commune qui se situe dans les cachots, un mot de passe vous sera donner pour pouvoir entrer dans cette salle, seuls les serpentards doivent le connaître. De cette salle, des escaliers permettent de rejoindre les dortoirs. D'un côté il y aura ceux des filles et de l'autre ceux des garçons. Ces-derniers ont bien évidemment l'interdiction d'aller dans ceux des filles cependant il me semble que l'inverse est possible. Suivez-moi finit-il par dire.

J'étais épuisé par cette journée riche en émotions et je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle d'aller dans mon lit pour les prochaines années.

 _Et voilà un deuxième chapitre de terminer. J'espère que ce dernier est à la hauteur de vous espérance je vous embrasse bien fort._ _Tienesuenos_


	3. chapitre 3 : le directeur de maison

_Bonjour à tous, voilà un troisième chapitre qui je l'espère sera tout aussi intéressant. L'histoire se rencontre en place progressivement. Au programme le premier cours de potions mais comment Harry va le vivre? Bonne lecture!_

 **Si Harry Potter était à Serpentard ...**

Chapitre 3: Le directeur de maison

Félix nous emmena dans notre salle commune. Nous arrivâmes devant un tableau où se trouve un homme impressionnant au regard du froid. Felix donna le mot de passe qui était "sang de dragon" et le tableau pivota laissant apparaître une grande salle avec des canapés verts aux coutures argentés. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée en pierre et à travers les fenêtres on voyait les profondeurs d'une étendue d'eau sombre et verdâtre. Felix nous expliqua qu'il s'agissait du lac noir que nous avions traversé tout à l'heure. J'étais époustouflé par cette vue dans le lac et j'espérais que le verre des vitres était solide ne voulant pas être trempé en cas de problème. À l'autre bout de la pièce on voyait quelques tables entourées de chaises vertes également avec des lampes pour les éclairer. Notre préfet nous montra alors des escaliers, ceux situés à la gauche des tables menaient aux dortoirs des filles et ceux situés à droite celui des garçons. Nous laissâmes donc Pansy avec d'autres filles dont l'une était assez ronde avec des joues rouges que je reconnus comme étant Millicent Bulstrode. Je monta donc dans mon dortoir suivi de Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini et nous prîmes une chambre tous les cinq. La chambre comportait 5 lits à baldaquin entourés d'un rideau vert et argent. Les parures de lit arboraient également les couleurs de Serpentard. Nos affaires étaient déjà dans la chambre et nous n'avions plus qu'à mettre nos pyjamas avant de dormir. Une porte au fond de la chambre permettait d'accéder à une salle de bain commune où se trouvaient 8 douches et 8 lavabos. On devait sûrement la partager avec une autre chambre de premiers années mais cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Nous prîmes chacun un lit et nous allâmes coucher car dès le lendemain matin les cours commençaient. Nous étions attendus à 8h dans la Grande Salle pour recevoir notre emploi du temps et prendre notre petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Je m'endormis rapidement et dormis d'un sommeil profond jusqu'à ce que mon réveil se fasse entendre. Je me levais difficilement et m'habillais de ma robe de sorcier à laquelle j'ajoutais les éléments de mon appartenance à la maison des vert et argent. Drago, Vincent, Grégory, Blaise et moi partîmes à la Grande Salle récupérer nos emplois du temps et manger. Crabbe et Goyle étaient les plus pressés, de ce que j'avais vu hier soir, ces deux-là étaient des goinfres. Drago prenait plus de temps, il avait du mal à se réveiller et ne parlait pas. Je décidais de faire connaissance avec Blaise Zabini. J'appris donc que c'était un sang-pur, que sa mère était connue pour sa beauté et ses nombreux mariages (au nombre de 7). Ses beaux-pères ont tous péri dans des conditions flous en leur laissant une somme d'argent conséquente. Blaise ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec sa mère et en avait marre de perdre sa famille à chaque fois. De plus sa mère s'occupait plus de ses maris que de son fils. Blaise prônait des idées de sa mère comme la suprématie du sang. C'est sur cette dernière information que nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle. Vincent et Grégory se mirent à table et furent les premiers à se servir des œufs, du bacon et des saucisses en quantité extravagante. Drago, Blaise et moi prîmes plus de temps à nous servir puis nous commençâmes à manger. C'est alors qu'arriva vers nous un professeur au teint cireux, aux cheveux noirs et gras atteignant ses épaules et portant une robe noire. Il se présenta comme étant le professeur Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il nous distribua nos emplois du temps en me lançant un regard noir qui me fit frissonner. Drago le vit mais attendit que le professeur s'éloigne pour me parler:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas me dit Drago gentiment. Il paraît froid et distant quand tu ne le connais pas mais en vrai il est gentil. Fais moi confiance, je sais comment il est, c'est mon parrain m'avoua-t-il. Mais ne le répète pas je n'ai pas envie que toute l'école le sache. Il suffit que tu lui montres ton intérêt pour les potions et tu l'auras dans la poche.

\- Je veux bien te croire dis-je en souriant mais la ce n'était pas de la distance mais du mépris que j'ai vu dans son regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose expliquais-je à Drago.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt me dit-il. C'est lui qu'on a en première heure.

Je regardais alors l'emploi du temps et vit qu'il avait raison, on commençait la journée par une heure de potions de 9h à 10h puis on enchaînait avec sortilèges dans la classe du professeur Flitwick. L'après-midi, aurait lieu notre premier cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall de 14h à 15h puis on terminait par 2h de Botanique avec le professeur Chourave.

Nous finîmes notre petit-déjeuner et quittâmes la table bien avant Vincent et Grégory. Nous avions peur de nous perdre et préférions partir en avance pour arriver à l'heure. Nous trouvâmes finalement la salle de potions qui se trouvait dans les cachots assez près de notre salle commune. Crabbe et Goyle nous rejoignirent en courant juste à l'heure. Ils avaient les joues rouges et le souffle coupé. À peine la sonnerie retentit que le professeur sortait de la salle et nous invitait à rentrer. Je pris place à côté de Drago, pour ce cours avec les Gryffondor. Parmi eux, je reconnus rapidement Ron qui s'assit à côté de Dean Thomas. Nous étions à peine installé que le professeur Rogue ferma la porte de la salle et vint prendre place sur le bureau face à nous. Il commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à mon nom, il marqua une pause :

\- Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle ... célébrité.

Ron Weasley et ses camarades Finnigan et Thomas ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leurs mains. Rogue acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Hagrid mais ils n'avaient pas la même chaleur. Ils étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir le silence dans une classe.

\- Ici on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens ... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Je fixais le visage du professeur avec une lueur de défi dans le regard et j'affichais une volonté de montrer mes capacités dans cette matière. Le discours du professeur Rogue m'avait intrigué, surtout la partie sur la gloire et celle sur l'emprisonnement de l'esprit et je voulais donc connaître toutes ces potions qui doivent être fort utiles. Mais évidemment Ron ne comprit rien de tout cela et échangea un regard avec Finnigan en levant les sourcils et en ricanant.

\- Weasley! Dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?

Ron avait l'air de se demander de quoi parlait Rogue et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Dean qui paraissait aussi perdu que lui. Je décidais donc de lever la main discrètement. Rogue me remarqua et m'interrogea:

\- Je vois que notre star crois tout savoir mieux que tout le monde dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Allez-y Potter, je vous écoute.

\- Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère très puissant que l'on appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant professeur.

\- Très bien Potter vous devez avoir de la chance voyons si vous réussirez autant à la deuxième question. Où iriez-vous si je vous demande de me rapporter un bézoard?

Ron sourit d'un air triomphant pensant que je ne pouvais répondre, devant sûrement ignorer la réponse lui-même.

\- Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons monsieur. N'est-ce pas Ron? Demandais-je en m'adressant au roux deux rangs à gauche.

Il ravala sa salive et hocha de la tête.

\- Très bien Potter dit Rogue sur un ton moins agressif. Pouvez-vous finalement me dire quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup?

\- Bien sûr professeur, il n'y a aucune différence, c'est exactement la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit.

\- Merci Potter, 20 points pour Serpentard. Et je retire 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre incompétence Weasley mais aussi pour vos ricanements incessants.

Je sus alors que ses préjugés sur moi avaient disparus grâce aux conseils de Drago concernant la façon d'aborder ce professeur ce professeur froid au premier abord. De plus ces points rapportés me permettaient de montrer qu'en plus d'être le survivant j'étais intelligent et j'espérais que cette image serait tout aussi reconnue que l'autre voire plus. En tout cas j'avais calmé Ron, un Gryffondor, donc j'avais également acquis le respect dans ma maison. Ron, lui, était de la même couleur que ses cheveux et essayait de disparaître. Je fis donc un clin d'œil à Drago qui m'avait bien aidé sur ce coup là. Il me sourit en retour. On se répartit alors deux par deux sous l'ordre du professeur Rogue, je me mis en duo avec Drago, pour préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regard peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques sauf nous pour qui il bougeait les lèvres (essayant sûrement de sourire). Il demanda d'ailleurs à Ron de regarder comment Drago avait fait bouillir ses limaces à corne, quand soudain, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neville Londubat s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et Neville, aspergé de potion quand le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles rouges et enflammés lui poussaient sur tout le corps.

\- Imbécile! Gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu?

Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussent à présent sur le nez.

\- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Seamus.

Puis il se tourne vers Ron et Dean qui avaient préparé leur potion à côté de Neville.

\- Weasley, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines de porc-épic tout de suite? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion vous auriez l'air plus brillant? Voilà qui va coûter 10 points de plus à Gryffondor.

Ron ouvrit la bouche trouvant la sanction injuste :

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne connaît rien, son binôme aussi aurait pu lui dire? S'écria-t-il

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes aussi ignorant que lui comme le montre vos réponses du début du cours Weasley? Peut-être préférez-vous perdre encore 5 points pour insolence puis 5 points supplémentaires pour avoir dénigrer votre camarade?

Ron alla répliquer mais voyant le danger, Dean lui donna un coup de coude pour l'en dissuader ne voulant pas perdre d'autres points. Le cours prit finalement fin et Ron paraissait toujours aussi contrarié. Je l'entendis chuchoter à Dean:

\- Un jour je me vengerai de Rogue je te le promets, me traiter d'ignorant mais pour qui il se prend?

\- Pour un professeur Weasley et franchement je suis d'accord avec lui, tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne rien savoir, tu as été élevé dans le monde sorcier, même moi qui ait été élevé dans le monde moldu j'ai su répondre! Tu es vraiment nul! finissais-je en ricanant.

Il n'apprécia pas ma remarque et tenta de se jeter sur moi, cependant, étant entraîner à ce genre de réactions par mon cousin Dudley, je l'évita sans mal et le regarde s'écrouler aux pieds de Rogue qui lui enleva 5 points pour tentative d'agression et 5 autres points pour maladresse. Je souris de contentement et ricana avec Drago qui avait tout vu. Pansy, Grégory, Vincent et Blaise se joignirent à nous et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous allâmes à notre cours suivant. Le reste de la journée et de la semaine passa tranquillement et sans aucun autre incident.

 _Et voilà la fin de ce troisième chapitre. Que pensez-vous de ce cours de potion? La relation entre Rogue et Harry qui commencent différemment, une relation d'amitié qui se dessine avec Drago, la relation entre Harry et Ron que pensez-vous de ces changements?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis._

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Tienesuenos_


	4. Chapter 4 : un cours de vol

_Bonjour à tous, je vous présente mon troisième chapitre avec moi suis désolée quelques jours de battement avec le précédent. Au programme de ce chapitre un premier cours de vol et l'arrivée d'un autre personnage de la saga. Je vous laisse le découvrir! Bonne lecture!_

... **...** **...**

Si Harry Potter était à Serpentard ...

Chapitre 4: Un cours de vol ...

Je me levais tranquillement le lundi matin et allais dans la salle de bains prendre une douche. J'étais à la fois stressé et excité par l'approche de notre premier cours de vol qui devait se dérouler en début d'après-midi avec nos chers amis les Gryffondor. Drago, lui, paraissait serein. En effet ce dernier avait passé le week-end à se vanter et dire que son père lui avait appris à voler sur un balai pour qu'il joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard plus tard. C'était lorsque l'on croisait Ron Weasley qu'il insistait sur ses prétendues capacités. Il m'avait aussi rassuré quant au fait que je devrai bien me débrouiller, mon père ayant été l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor pendant sa scolarité. De toute façon on le saura tout à l'heure pendant notre cours. Pour l ' instant nous attendions tous Drago qui comme tous les matins mettait un temps fou à se tartiner les cheveux de gel et à inspecter chaque pan de sa tenue car je cite «un aristocrate sang-pur comme moi doit toujours être impeccable». Ce à quoi je lui ai répondu qu'avoir des cheveux luisants de gel n'était pas être parfait et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre autant de temps puisque personne ne remarquerait tous les petits « défauts » que Drago pensait toujours trouver. Drago avait enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avec mes cheveux et avait arrêté de toujours vouloir mettre cette substance gluante dans mes cheveux pour que cela ne dure que cinq minutes grand maximum. C'est après près de 10 minutes d'attente que nous pûmes rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ces deux grands bêtas goinfres avaient trop faim et avaient refusé d'attendre Drago, ce qui n'était pas plus mal au vue de leur QI de mouche et de leur obsession pour la nourriture. Je pris un bon petit-déjeuner tout en relisant mes notes du dernier cours de métamorphose. En effet ce dernier avait été un désastre pour moi et le professeur McGonagall avait été bien claire sur ses attentes sur le travail que l'on devait fournir en cas de difficultés. Elle était en effet aussi sévère que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu en la voyant pour la première fois lors de son arrivée à Poudlard.

 _ **Retour en arrière :**_

Harry avait vu juste en pensant qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier. Elle était stricte et intelligente et leur parla directement à leur premier cours.

\- La métamorphose est une des formes de la magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut dans cette classe sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle avait alors fait une démonstration, changeant son bureau en cochon puis lui redonnant sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et nous avions hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite mais nous nous étions rendus compte rapidement que nous n'étions pas prêts d'en faire autant. Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, nous commençâmes par nous exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille. C'était un cours commun avec les Serdaigle mais seul Hermione Granger avait réussi l'exercice. Drago pensait qu'elle avait sûrement beaucoup étudié avant le cours et j'étais du même avis que lui.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Mais auparavant, nous avions un cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Quirell. Avant le début de l'année, c'était le cours que la majorité des élèves attendaient mais nous fûmes rapidement déçu par ce dernier. En effet, le professeur Quirell avait peu de crédibilité dans ce rôle. Il bégayait sans cesse et ces histoires n'étaient pas très convaincantes. De plus la salle de classe était imprégné d'une forte odeur d'ail destiné à éloigner le vampire que le professeur avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir arriver un jour à Poudlard. C'est donc à reculons que nous nous rendions dans sa salle de classe. Il nous accueillit avec son turban violet autour de la tête. C'était un turban qu'il ne quittait jamais car il lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrasser d'un zombie. Son histoire était cependant bancale puisqu'il ne parvint pas à nous expliquer comment il avait battu ledit zombie. Je trouvais que ses nombreuses peurs et ses histoires bancales me faisaient me demander s'il ne jouait pas un rôle et s'il ne cachait pas quelque chose derrière son comportement. Seulement j'étais le seul à douter de la véracité de ces peurs puisque les autres élèves semblaient seulement avoir de la pitié pour ce pauvre homme qui était presque effrayé par son ombre. Drago passait son temps à se moquer de lui et Pansy ricanait avec lui à côté. Blaise quant à lui semblait s'ennuyer pendant ce cours qu'il avait tant attendu mais qui n'avait aucun véritable contenu. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, profitaient de la naïveté et de la peur du professeur pour manger en cours, ce qui est leur activité favorite. Le cours se termina enfin et j'avais passé l'heure à examiner le comportement exagéré du professeur et à dessiner sur les coins de mon parchemin. Nous nous rendions ensuite au cours de métamorphose où nous attendait déjà les Serdaigle. Le professeur McGonagall nous redonna le même exercice que la dernière fois pour commencer le cours. Cette fois-ci, je réussissais du premier coup tout comme Drago et Blaise qui avait travaillé avec moi. Ce jour-là, un autre Serpentard de première année nous avait rejoins. Il s'appelait Théodore Nott et avait réussi avant nous c'est pourquoi il était venu nous aider en voyant que l'on n'y arrivait pas. Il semblait un peu seul le reste du temps c'est pourquoi nous l'avions intégrer à notre groupe. De plus son intelligence pouvait nous servir vu les deux gros bêtas qui nous suivaient partout j'ai nommé Crabbe et Goyle. Cela me permettait également d'élargir mon champ de connaissances pour avoir une place importante au sein de notre maison mais aussi pour avoir des relations dans les autres maisons. Je réfléchissais également à un moyen d'approcher Fred et George Weasley ui, même s'ils étaient à Gryffondor, pouvaient par leur amour pour les farces et leur connaissance de passages secrets m'aider dans certains de mes prochains plans notamment pour anéantir Ron de manière subtile et sans affrontement direct. Le professeur McGonagall nous félicita pour nos efforts puisque les Serdaigle également avaient travaillé pour réussir cette métamorphose. Seuls Crabbe et Goyle n'arrivait toujours pas à changer leur épingle en aiguille. Ils eurent donc des devoirs supplémentaires et McGonagall passa au sort suivant. Le cours se termina rapidement et il fut l'heure d'aller manger ce que nous fîmes avec empressement, le cours de vol devant commencer après manger. Nous allâmes donc sur le terrain d'entraînement où nous attendait déjà Mme Bibine avec des balais alignés sur le sol. Elle nous ordonna de nous mettre chacun à côté d'un balai, ce que nous fîmes sans hésiter. Les balais étaient vieux et pas en très bon état.

\- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dites : « Debout »

\- DEBOUT ! Crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Mon balai me sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire. Celui de Drago fit un tour sur lui-même mais lui atterrit dans la main dès la deuxième tentative. Celui de Ron ne bougea pas et à la dixième tentative il se prit son balai dans le nez. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de tentative qu'il parvint à attraper son balai. Neville quant à lui, tremblait de peur à la perspective de monter sur un balai. Cela se ressentait dans sa voix et c'est probablement pour ça qu'il eut des difficultés à se faire obéir par son balai.

Mme Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher son balai ans glisser du manche puis elle passa ans les rangs pour vérifier la position de chaque élève. Ron ricana lorsqu'il entendit que Drago tenait mal son balai. Cependant il ne rit pas longtemps puisque Mme Bibine lui fit la même réflexion quelques instants plus tard.

\- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droit, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux …

Mais Neville était si nerveux qu'il se lança avant que Mme Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

\- Redescends mon garçon, ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Neville s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Je vis son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il voyait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et resta accroché par sa robe de sorcier à une tige de fer plantée dans un mur du château tandis qu'une boule de verre rouge tombait de sa poche. Drago eut à peine le temps de m'informer qu'il s'agissait d'un Rappeltout que dans un réflexe je m'envolais pour rattraper cet étrange objet malgré l'interdiction de voler à plus de deux mètres du sol. Je ressentit alors une joie immense en constatant que je savais faire voler un balai sans avoir eu besoin d'apprendre. C'était quelque chose qui me paraissait très naturel, très facile, et qui me donnait une sensation merveilleuse. Alors que je tirais sur le manche pour monter un peu plus haut j'entendais s'élever de la pelouse les hurlements des filles qui me suivaient des yeux, j'apercevais l'air impressionné et ahuri de Drago mais aussi l'air choqué de Ron qui paraissait malgré tout impressionné. Le Rapelout continuait sa descente et je me lançais alors à sa poursuite en me penchant en avant et abaissant le manche du balai. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans mes oreilles, tandis que je fendais l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, je tendis la main et réussis à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol sous les cris indignés de Mme Bibine qui était partie décrocher Neville de son perchoir improvisé. J'eus tout juste le temps de redresser mon balai pour atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant le Rapeltout au creux de mon poing. Je le rendis alors à Neville qui était encore en état de choc.

\- HARRY POTTER !

Cette fois je pris conscience du fait que j'avais désobéi et je sentis mon cœur qui semblait plonger das ma poitrine à la même vitesse que mon balai. Mme Bibine avait laissé Neville s'allonger dans l'herbe pour se remettre et s'approchait alors de moi.

\- Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard je n'ai vu une performance pareil. Évidemment tu aurais pu te rompre le coup et tu as osé remettre en question mes ordres c'est pourquoi tu recevras quelques heures de colle et que j'enlève dix points à Serpentard mais je vais essayer de t'obtenir le droit d'avoir ton propre balai pour être attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. J'en parlerai au capitaine de l'équipe qui évaluera ton niveau et le comparera à un autre postulant pour ce poste.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible professeur, s'écria Ron indigné. Il n'a pas respeté les consignes et vous voulez lui obtenir un passe-droit pour qu'il intègre une équipe de Quidditch dès sa première année. C'est totalement injuste, vous n'avez pas le droit, continua-t-il.

\- J'ai tous les droits Mr Weasley, je suis professeur, vous me devez le respect et en devez en aucun cas remettre en cause mes décisions. C'est pourquoi j'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers votre professeur. Maintenant emmenez-moi ce pauvre Neville à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se remette de son état de choc. Fin du cours et bonne journée à tous ! Conclut Mme Bibine.

Les Serpentards vinrent me féliciter pour ma performance mais c'est Drago qui fut le plus enthousiaste par rapport à une éventuelle nomination au poste d'attrapeur. Il pensait qu'avec mon arrivée dans l'équipe on gagnerait forcément la coupe de Quidditcch. C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée que je me rendais à la bibliothèque afin d'étudier mon livre de potions ainsi que mes notes du dernier cours de botanique puisque c'était deux cours que nous avions le lendemain. La fin de journée se passa tranquillement et c'est l'esprit tranquille que je partais me coucher. Je n'avais cependant pas eu le temps d'évoquer l'étrange comportement du professeur Quirell avec mes camarades, chose que j'avais hâte de pouvoir faire car un avis neuf pourrait peut être éclairé la situation.

 **...**

 _Fin du chapitre. Que pensez-vous de la tournure que prends les événements ? Des interrogations sur une participation de Potter au Quidditch, une aide apportée à Neville, l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage … N'hésitez pas à commenter ces changements. Bisous:)_

 _Tienesuenos_


	5. Chapitre 5 :le Quidditch ?

_Bonjour à tous! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre à vous proposer avec malheureusement beaucoup de retard. Au programme: un questionnement sur le comportement de Quirell dans l'entourage d'Harry, des explications sur le Quidditch et un entretien avec Rogue au sujet du cours de vol de la veille. Je vous laisse à votre lecture! Bisous Tienesuenos_

... _**...**_

Si Harry Potter était à Serpentard ...

Chapitre 5: Le Quidditch?

Je me levais ce matin là avec des questions plein la tête. Je part me préparer avant de rejoindre Théo et Blaise pour attendre Drago. Je leur demande alors ce qu'ils pensaient du comportement de Quirell.

\- Je ne sais pas qu'en penser, me répondit Blaise, sa nomination à ce poste est un grand mystère pour moi. Même si je sais que Dumbledore est un vieux fou, je sais aussi qu'il a à cœur la sécurité de ses élèves donc je me demande pourquoi il a choisi un tel incapable pour assurer le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

\- Au contraire, répondit Théo, c'est peut-être pour nous protéger qu'il l'a engagé. Au moins avec lui on ne risque pas d'apprendre des sorts dangereux ou trop compliqués. De plus ce prof est effrayé par la perspective qu'on se blesse pendant son cours donc on ne fait que peu de pratique ce qui limite les risques pour nous les élèves.

\- Personnellement, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il joue un rôle. Car comme Blaise l'a souligné, le vieux fou tient à notre santé donc il veut qu'on sache se défendre par conséquent il aurait dû engager quelqu'un de compétent. Et si Quirell n'était pas si nul ? Il me semble qu'il cache quelque chose derrière ce comportement et à mon avis ce n'est pas bon. Qui irait se méfier d'un prof peureux, et bégayant à longueur de temps? Dis-je à mes deux camarades

\- Personne! Me répondis Drago en sortant de la salle de bains, il a donc le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il veut que ce soit bien ou mauvais. Il faut donc s'en méfier.

\- Désolé pour la référence les gars mais il y a un proverbe moldu qui dit qu'il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort et je crois qu'il s'applique aussi au comportement de Quirell. Dis-je à voix haute en rigolant face à la réaction de Drago au moment de l'évocation du monde moldu. De plus je ne crois pas vraiment à son histoire de turban. Je pense que ça cache quelque chose d'important donc faites attention à son comportement.

\- Très bien, me répondirent-ils,on fera attention.

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle à qui on décida d'un commun accord de ne rien dire de cela. Puis nous allâmes à notre premier cours de la journée qui était celui de potions avec Rogue et les Gryffondors. La journée devrait donc bien commencer ricanais-je intérieurement. Je partais m'asseoir lorsque l'idiot Weasley tenta de me faire un croche-pied. Bien évidemment, je ne tombais pas mais le professeur Rogue avait quand même aperçu ce geste et il donna 1 heure de colle au rouquin chaque soir pendant une semaine. Il lui enleva également 30 points de maison. Je lui fis alors mon plus beau sourire ce qui le fit enragé. Le cours se passa de façon habituelle c 'est-à-dire sans accro, mais avec un accident de potion provoqué par Neville qui avait toujours aussi peur de mon directeur de maison. À la fin du cours le professeur me demanda de rester quelques instants. Je fis donc signe à Drago et aux autres de m'attendre en botanique. Le professeur Rogue prit la parole:

\- J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de vol et pour discuter de cela j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir après le dîner. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- À ce soir professeur.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et nous n'avions pas trop de devoirs. Enfin je parle de Drago, Blaise, Théo et moi puisque nous avions beaucoup travaillé pendant le week-end et que nous travaillions régulièrement. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, croulaient déjà sous les devoirs. En effet, ces-deux là passaient plus de temps à se goinfrer qu'à bosser et n'étant pas très intelligent, ils avaient du mal en cours et avaient donc des devoirs supplémentaires. Au moins on avait plus à supporter ces deux gros bêtas. Je profitais donc de ce moment pour me retrouver seul avec Drago qui devait m'expliquer ce qu'était le Quidditch pour que je sache à quoi m'attendre mais aussi pour ne pas paraître idiot devant mon professeur de potions.

\- Que sais-tu du Quidditch? Commença-t-il par me demander.

\- Je sais que c'est un sport sorcier très en vogue qui se joue sur des balais mais c'est tout. Avouais-je.

\- En effet tu ne sais pas grand chose. C'est un sport collectif avec 7 joueurs par équipe. Un match se joue entre deux équipes. Parmi les 7 joueurs, i attrapeur - peut-être toi-, 3 poursuiveurs, 2 batteurs et 1 gardien. Il y a aussi 4 balles différentes, 2 cognards, 1 vif d'or et 1 souaffle. Le terrain est ovale et les buts sont constitués d'anneaux d'or au sommet de grands poteaux. Il y en a trois de chaque côté du terrain, chacun d'une hauteur différente. Ces poteaux sont placés dans une zone de but où seul le poursuiveur en possession du souaffle peut entrer. Chaque catégorie de joueurs se préoccupe d'une balle différente. Les batteurs doivent protéger les autres joueurs de leur équipe des cognards. En effet, les cognards sont des balles de 25 cm ensorcelés pour être envoyés sur des joueurs et ce sont les batteurs qui tapent dedans pour les envoyer vers l'équipe adverse tout en protégeant la sienne. Les poursuiveurs sont chargés de marquer des buts avec le souaffle en évitant les cognards et les adversaires et en se passant le souaffle. Un but rapporte 10 points. Ils doivent également tenter de récupérer le souaffle s'il est possédé par l'adversaire. Ensuite il y a l'attrapeur qui doit prendre le vif d'or. C'est une petite balle dorée de la taille d'une noix et qui possède des ailes. Cette balle se déplace très rapidement et il est difficile de l'apercevoir. Dès que l'attrapeur met la main dessus, le match se termine. Il rapporte 150 points à celui qui l'attrape. Le match ne peut se terminer si le vif d'or n'est pas attrapé qu'en cas d'accord commun des deux équipes.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, je suis chargé d'attraper le vif d'or avant mon adversaire pour gagner les 150 points et un match peut aussi bien durer 10 minutes que plusieurs mois?

\- C'est ça. Et le gardien est chargé de garder ses trois anneaux pour éviter aux adversaires de marquer des points.

\- Est-ce qu'en cas d'écart de points trop important l'attrapeur peut choisir d'attendre avant de prendre le vif d'or?

\- Oui mais il faut qu'il fasse attention à l'attrapeur adverse pour ne pas perdre avec un écart énorme de points car dans la coupe de Quidditch, l'écart des points est pris en compte pour établir le classement. J'ai déjà assisté à des matchs de haut niveau et je pense que tu as des chances d'intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard en temps qu'attrapeur. De plus ce n'était que la première fois que tu volais alors tu ne peux que progresser ce qui est impressionnant.

\- Merci Drago, grâce à tes explications j'ai bien compris ce qu'est le Quidditch.

\- C'est normal Harry, on est amis.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et partîmes dîner. Cela signifiait que j'allais devoir être confronter au parrain de mon ami dans peu de temps ce qui me rendait un peu nerveux. Drago le vit et tenta de me rassurer en me disant que je ne craignais rien car mon niveau scolaire me mettait dans les bonnes grâces de son parrain ce qui m'aida beaucoup. C'est en ayant repris de l'assurance que je me rendis dans le bureau du maître des potions. Je m'assis en face de ce dernier qui corrigeait des copies en mettant beaucoup d'encre rouge.

\- Bonsoir Mr Potter.

\- Bonsoir professeur, vous souhaitiez me voir à propos du cours de vol?

\- C'est cela Mr Potter, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez. Je n'avais pas vu Mme Bibine dans un tel état d'excitation depuis ma propre première année durant laquelle votre père s'était rendu intéressant en devenant attrapeur dès sa première année ce qui lui a valu un ego surdimensionné. Bien que vous ayez hérité de sa capacité à voler correctement j'espère que vous n'avez pas hérité de son ego et que vous ne vous pavanerez pas dans les couloirs de cette école.

\- Bien sûr que non professeur m'avez vous déjà vu me vanter pour avoir remis Ron Weasley à sa place ? Me suis-je vanter de connaître toutes les réponses à vos questions dès le premier jour ? Me suis-je vanté des compliments reçus de la part de Mme Bibine ? Répondis-je un peu froidement n'aimant pas l'image de mon père que ce professeur me donnait. De plus je n'aime pas vraiment la façon dont vous parler de mon père.

\- Effectivement je dois dire que vous vous comportez très bien Mr Potter, le plus discrètement possible tout en travaillant et en participant en classe. Et concernant votre père, j'ai des raisons de parler de lui comme cela donc je continuerai.

\- Que vous a-t-il fait ? Demandais-je

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il m'avait fait quelque chose Mr Potter.

\- Je suis intelligent professeur et j'ai compris dans votre façon de parler qu'il vous avez fait quelque chose. J'aimerai vraiment en savoir plus sur lui, je ne l'ai jamais connu et je n'ai appris qu'avant mon entrée à Poudlard qu'il était un sorcier. Même si la vérité est parfois douloureuse, je souhaite la connaître plutôt que de me contenter d'une vision idéalisée de mon père, monsieur.

\- Très bien, Mr Potter, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je vous en parlerai mais pas aujourd'hui. Il se trouve que j'attends Mr Weasley pour sa retenue je n'ai donc pas le temps pour cela. Je vous communiquerai le jour et l'heure d'ici la fin de la semaine.

J'entendis frapper à la porte et le jeune homme qui entra était un serpentard que je ne connaissais pas, il avait des dents en mauvais état et paraissait peu avenant. Le professeur me le présenta, il s'agissait de Marcus Flint le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Marcus me donna alors rendez-vous le jeudi à 17h sur le terrain d'entraînement afin d'évaluer mon niveau avant de me faire passer les sélections pour l'équipe. Je repartis donc tranquillement dans mon dortoir où je retrouvais mes camarades. Blaise me proposa alors une partie d'échecs version sorcières. La différence avec la version moldue résidait dans le fait que les pièces se déplaçait par notre parole et qu'elles se détruisaient lorsqu'elles étaient « mangées ». Blaise gagna sans aucune difficulté puisque je n'étais pas très expérimenté. Cependant ce jeu auquel je n'avais que peu joué dans le monde moldu par manque d'accès me plaisait c'est pourquoi j'y rejouais avec plaisir. Nous finîmes par aller nous coucher et les paroles de Severus Rogue à propos de mon père tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'arriva malgré tout à m'endormir.

 **...**

 _Voilà un chapitre que je trouve peu laborieux et je m'en excuse. J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience. Une relation qui évolue avec notre maître des potions. bisous_

 _Tienesuenos_


	6. Chapter 6 : la cabane de Hagrid

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour ma longue absence entre les chapitres 4 et 5 c'est pourquoi je vous offre un autre chapitre rapidement pour me faire pardonner. Au programme de ce chapitre : un rdv avec Hagrid, une petite altercation entre Ron et Harry et une évolution de relation entre Harry et Hermione. Bonne lecture !_

 _Tienesuenos_

… **...**

Si Harry Potter était à Serpentard …

Chapitre 6 : La cabane de Hagrid

C'était de bonne humeur que j'entrais dans la Grande Salle ce matin là. La vieille on m'avait permis de passer les sélections pour faire du Quidditch, j'avais reçu la promesse d'en apprendre plus sur mon père et Ron avait perdu quelques points de maison. De plus en plus de Serpentard venait me parler en me demandant des conseils pour remettre à leur place quelques imbéciles. Bref, tout se passait pour le mieux en ce début d'année. Mon intelligence et mes capacités étaient enfin reconnus ce que j'appréciais grandement. Cette bonne humeur se prolongea lorsque je reçus une lettre car je n'en recevais jamais habituellement. C'était une lettre d'Hagrid qui souhaitait que je vienne prendre le thé chez lui cet après-midi là. Drago lut la lettre par dessus mon épaule et pouffa de rire lorsqu'il découvrit de qui ça venait.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Si je pense y aller, c'est lui qui m'a dit la vérité sur mes parents jusqu'alors je croyais que c'était des chômeurs qui étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Je lui suis reconnaissant pour les connaissances du monde magique qu'il m'a apporté. De plus je pense que cela peut être utile pour découvrir certaines choses sur Poudlard. De plus j'étais avec lui lorsqu'il a récupéré un petit objet à Gringotts pour Dumbledore dans le coffre qui a par la suite été cambriolé cet été. Je pense pouvoir découvrir ce que c'est si j'entretiens une bonne relation avec lui, répondis-je à Drago

\- C'est en effet une bonne idée digne d'un Serpentard. Tu me tiendras au courant, je tiens à le savoir aussi.

J'envoyais donc une réponse positive à Hagrid par le biais d'Hedwige. J'irai le voir vers 15h. Nous partîmes ensuite en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

J'entrais dans la classe tranquillement en passant devant Neville qui faillit s'écrouler, heureusement j'avais pu le retenir avant que cela n'arrive mais bien évidemment Ron n'avait pas échappé à la scène et ricana, se moquant de ce pauvre Neville.

\- On ne tient pas debout Londubat, tu veux qu'on te porte peut-être ? Ricana-t-il accompagné par Dean et Seamus. Mais regarde Potter est là pour t'aider ! Méfie-toi il pourrait bien en profiter plus tard pour te manipuler comme le sale serpent qu'il est !

\- Weasley a trop peur de s'en prendre à moi directement alors il s'en prend aux plus faibles pour m'atteindre mais ne t'inquiète pas Neville quand je l'aurais remis à sa place il ne t'embêtera plus, expliquais-je à Neville en ignorant Ron. Ce qui ne lui plut évidemment pas mais je n'en avais rien à faire de son avis.

\- C'est toi qui as trop peur Potter, je te parie que tu sais même pas te défendre et que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un duel !

\- Il le sait, répondit Malefoy mais toi le sais-tu ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, deux sorciers se battent à l'aide de sorts jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux meurent. Dans ce cas-là le second remplace le sorcier principalement concerné qui est mort. Potter, je te défie de me battre ce soir à minuit dans la salle des trophées me dit-il, et je prends Dean comme second et toi ?

\- Je serai là pour t'humilier le rouquin, je prends Malefoy comme second. À ce soir! Lui répondis-je.

Ron s'éloigna vers sa table me laissant alors seul avec mes amis serpents. Drago me regarda en rigolant et me dit :

\- C'est vraiment un imbécile le rouquin, il t'a expliqué ce qu'est un duel sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est vrai lui, répondis-je, son manque d'intelligence m'étonnera toujours.

\- Je pourrai venir avec vous les gars ? Demanda Blaise, j'aimerai vraiment voir l'humiliation du rouquin

\- Si tu veux lui dis-je amusé, mais il faudra être prudent, cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il essaie de nous tendre un piège.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans problème et nous allâmes profiter d'un repas bien mérité après tout ce boulot. Puis nous partîmes à la bibliothèque où l'on aperçut Hermione Granger qui était toute seule à sa table. Je la rejoignis donc en me disant que ça pouvait toujours servir d'avoir une amie très intelligente et peut son statut de sang. Drago me suivit avec quelques hésitations et mis en place son masque froid et distant qui ne me plaisait pas. Mais au moins il ne l'insultait pas en ma présence. En effet je n'accordais pas d'importance à la nature du sang des élèves puisque même les « sang-purs » pouvaient être inintéressant et peu intelligent comme par exemple, Crabbe et Goyle pour ne citer qu'eux. L'ambiance était quand même légèrement tendu puisque Drago ne faisait que peu d'efforts et que Théo partageait son opinion sur les nés-moldus. Seul Blaise était moins catégorique là-dessus ce qui ne facilitait pas ma tâche qui consistait à me rapprocher de cette Serdaigle.

\- Salut ! Luis dis-je espérant attirer son attention

\- Bonjour Harry, me dit-elle méfiante en regardant Drago avec une pointe de peur dans le regard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons rien te faire. Nous nous demandions seulement ce qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi faisait toute seule ? Essayais-je de dire d'un ton assez doux

\- Je fais mes devoirs et essaie de découvrir beaucoup de choses sur le monde magique.

\- Très bien, mais pourquoi es-tu toute seule ? Tes amis n'ont pas de devoirs ?

\- Oh si, on a tous des devoirs seulement, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, je respecte trop le règlement et ai des trop bons résultats. Qui voudrait traîner avec une Miss-je-sais-tout qui fait de la lèche aux profs ?

\- Mais pourtant tu es à Serdaigle, la maison reconnue pour son intelligence et sa sagesse ?

\- Il faut croire que l'intelligence ne fait pas tout alors.

\- Pouvons-nous nous joindre à toi pour travailler ? Cela ne durera qu'une petite heure, je suis attendu chez Hagrid ensuite. Peut-être voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir. Vous pouvez vous installer là si vous voulez et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Nous dit-elle

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une sang-de-bourbe pour réussir maugréa Drago.

Mais Hermione avait entendu et moi aussi c'est pourquoi je lui en fis la remarque :

\- Drago ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce mot, c'est une insulte et tu le sais ce n'est absolument pas correct de ta part et je suis vraiment déçu que tu ne puisses faire un effort en serait-ce que pour moi. Si sa présence te dérange tant tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec nous. Dis-je énervé.

Drago se leva donc et s'éloigna avec Théo puis partit sur une autre table un peu plus loin. Il paraissait vexé mais aussi un peu triste mais je n'avais pas de remords, son comportement était pour moi inexcusable et je voulais qu'il le comprenne. Nous n'avons pas la même opinion là-dessus mais il s'agit de respect. Je me tournais ensuite vers Hermione en m'excusant pour le comportement de Drago.

\- Excuse le, lui dis-je, je crois que son père l'a éduqué à penser comme ça et je pense qu'il ne se rend pas complètement compte de ce qu'il dit. C'est comme s'il avait été formaté pour dire ça. Souriais-je

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux le comprendre me répondit-elle. Mettons nous au travail maintenant dit-elle en souriant.

Nous avançâmes dans notre travail puis Hermione et moi partîmes voir Hagrid. Nous sortîmes du château et traversâmes le parc. Hagrid habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posés à côté de la porte. Lorsque je frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix de Hagrid domina le vacarme :

\- Ça suffit Crockdur ! Dit-il. Va t'en de là.

Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Du calme Crockdur !

Il nous fit entrer en s'efforçant de retenir par son collier un énorme molosse noir.

La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courte pointe en patchwork.

\- Faites comme chez vous, nous dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui bondit ausitôt sur Hermione et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles. À l'image de son maître, Crockdur était beaucoup moins féroce qu'il ne le paraissait.

\- Je vous présente Hermione, dit Harry à Hagrid qui versait de l'eau chaude dans une grande théière et disposait des biscuits maisons dans une assiette.

\- Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu jeune fille ni personne ne te ressmeblant. Tu n'as pas de frères ou de sœurs à Poudlard ?

\- Non, je suis une né-moldue, fille unique. C'est normal que vous ne me connaissiez pas. Mon nom de famille est Granger monsieur.

\- Mais si, j'ai entendu parler de toi, une fille très intelligente comme on en a rarement vu, très douée pour la magie malgré une éducation dans le monde moldu.

\- Merci monsieur sourit-elle

\- Voyons, appelle moi Hagrid, Harry le fait bien.

Les biscuits faillirent nous casser nos dents mais nous fîmes semblant de les trouver délicieux. Nous lui racontâmes notre première semaine de classe pendant que Crockdur, la tête sur mes genoux, bavait abondamment sur ma robe de sorcier. Je fus enchanté d'entendre Hagrid qualifier Rusard de vieille ganache mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione qui trouvait cela peu respectueux.

Pendant que Hermione racontait sa semaine, je pris un morceau de journal posé sur la table. Il évoquait la cambriolage de Gringotts. Ce cambriolage s'était déroulé le 31 juillet et les enquêteurs étaient lancés sur une pite dans les milieux de la magie noire. Apparemment rien n'avait été volé puisque la chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Cependant l'on ne disait pas ce qu'elle contenait.

\- Hagrid ! M'exclamais-je. Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était !

Le regard de Hagrid se fit fuyant et le demi-géant poussa un grognement avant de m'offrir un autre biscuit. Je relus alors l'article. La chambre avait été fracturée le jour où elle avait été vidée. Hagrid avait vidé la chambre forte numéro 713, si on pouvait appeler ça vider. Il n'avait pris qu'un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Était-ce donc cela que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober ?

Lorsque je revins au château avec Hermione, nos poches remplies de gâteau qu'on avait été trop polis pour refuser, j'estimais qu'aucun des cours dispensés jusqu'à maintenant ne m'avait donné autant à penser. Je me demandais où pouvait bien se trouver actuellement ce petit paquet. Si c'était bien ce que les voleurs cherchaient, Hagrid l'avait emporté juste à temps.

… **...**

 _Et voilà un autre chapitre terminé. Le premier mystère qui arrive. Une relation naissannte entre Harry et Hermione, une première dispute avec Drago et la promesse d'un futur duel entre Ron et Harry. J'espère que cela vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Bisous !_

 _Tienesuenos_


	7. Chapter 7 : duel à minuit

_Voilà mon septième chapitre ! Je pense que la première année d'Harry se finira en 13 ou 14 chapitres. Au programme de ce chapitre : le duel entre Ron et Harry, quelques découvertes et une perte de points chez les Gryffondors. Bonne lecture !_

 _Tienesuenos_

… **...** Si Harry Potter était à Serpentard …

Chapitre 7 : Duel à minuit

Après le thé pris chez Hagrid, je me rendais à la salle commune des Serpentards afin de retrouver Drago et les autres pour parler de mes découvertes. Je souhaitais donc une bonne soirée à Hermione qui se rendait à la bibliothèque et allais voir mes serpents. En arrivant je vis que Drago était de mauvaise humeur, il m'en voulait sûrement pour l'avoir remis à sa place en défendant une né-moldue. Cependant je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que cela puisque je savais qu'il me le pardonnerait rapidement sans forcément avouer qu'il était en tort. Je m'approchais donc de lui pour que l'on s'explique.

\- Hey Drago ! Commençais-je doucement

Tout ce que je reçus de sa part fut un regard noir. Finalement ça n'allait pas être simple. Tant pis j'ai besoin de lui donc autant m'excuser.

\- Excuse-moi Drago, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que même si tu penses que les né-moldus sont moins doués en magie, ils ont le droit au respect et qu'il ne faut pas les insulter. Ils restent nombreux alors si on ne les respecte pas cela ne peut que se retourner contre nous. Et j'aimerai surtout que tu comprennes que pour eux ce n'est pas facile, ils ont appris l'existence du monde sorcier il y a seulement quelques mois. Ils ne peuvent donc pas connaître toutes les coutumes de ce monde là. Tu pense que tu te débrouillerai comment si on t'envoyait dans une école moldue pour tes études, sans magie, sans potions, … ?

\- Je m'adapterai plus rapidement au monde moldu que les moldus au monde sorcier, me dit-il de mauvaise fois.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu n'arrives déjà pas à comprendre leurs erreurs de comportement ni leurs opinions en tenant compte de là d'où ils viennent. Comment veux-tu pouvoir te comporter comme eux ? Déjà pour te déplacer comment ferais-tu pour le faire sans moyens magiques ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais ça ne doit pas être compliqué. Ce doit être des moyens de transport qui rallonge le trajet mais qui sont faciles à utiliser.

\- Très bien si tu en es persuadé, je t'emmènerai prendre le métro on verra comment tu te débrouilleras. Cela inclut l'achat de ton billet, le passage jusqu'au métro, l'entrée dans le métro, le trajet, la connaissance de l'arrêt où descendre mais surtout la façon de t'habiller. Les moldus hommes ne portent jamais de robes.

\- Ok j'avoue je serai en difficulté mais quel est l'intérêt de tout faire sans magie ? Cela dot être pénible et long. Me répondit-il ne voulant pas admettre que j'ai raison

\- C'est juste un mode de vie différent, tout n'est pas si simple non plus dans le monde sorcier. Il faut apprendre à maîtriser sa magie, lancer les sorts, etc. dis-je pour conclure et enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- J'imagine que si tu es venu me voir ce n'est pas pour me parler des moldus.

\- Effectivement, je voulais parler de quelques mystères que j'ai mis en évidence chez Hagrid. Je t'avais dit que c'était important de connaître le plus de gens proches de la direction. C'est aussi important de connaître des gens de chaque maison pour se faire respecter et pour avoir de l'influence. Et pas seulement l'influence que j'ai par mon nom, je parle d'un pouvoir un peu plus grand.

\- Et qu'as-tu découvert ? Me demanda-t-il impatient.

\- Le jour où je suis allé récupéré de l'agent dans mon coffre à Gringotts, Hagrid a vidé un coffre sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. Le coffre ne contenait qu'un petit objet emballé de papier kraft mais je pense qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important. Continuais-je. En effet, le cambriolage de Gringotts s'est passé le jour même et il a été dit que rien n'avait été volé puisque le coffre avait été vidé peu de temps avant.

\- Donc tu penses que les voleurs cherchaient ce petit objet mais qu'il ne l'ont pas trouver car Dumbledore l'avait récupéré avant grâce à l'aide d'Hagrid. Me coupa Blaise qui nous avait rejoins.

\- Exactement. Dis-je. Et pour que Dumbledore s'en préoccupe cela doit être important. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps mais la prochaine fois que je vois Hagrid j'essaierai d'en savoir plus mais de façon plus discrète. Il m'a l'air d'être du genre à laisser échapper des informations sans le faire exprès. D'ailleurs Drago j'aimerai que la prochaine fois tu m'accompagnes.

\- Je suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Me dit-il

\- s'il te plaît Drago, c'est important pour moi et tu sais pourquoi. Dis-je. C'est lui qui m'a sorti de ma misère chez des gens qui ne m'aimaient pas. Et même si je devrais y retourner en juillet et août, au moins le reste de l'année je suis tranquille.

\- Ok, je viendrai, accepta Drago.

Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger on en rediscutera plus tard surtout qu'après il faudra que je termine mes devoirs.

\- Allons-y alors. Dit Drago

Nous allâmes donc dans la Grande Salle. En chemin nous croisâmes Hermione qui nous fit un sourire auquel même Drago répondit, ce qui nous étonna tous. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement puis rejoignîmes notre salle commune dans les cachots. Nous finîmes nos devoirs puis nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de retrouver Ron et Dean. Nous allâmes donc à la salle des trophées pour les humilier. Ron et Dean arrivèrent quelques minutes en retard. Je me plaçais en face de Ron, Drago était à ma droite un peu en arrière et Dean était placé à côté de Ron. Blaise quant à lui se mettait en retrait car il n'était que témoin. J'entamais le duel par un expelliarmus qui fit perdre sa baguette à Ron. Je vis alors Peeves l'esprit farceur arriver et ce dernier se mit à crier :

\- Élèves hors des dortoirs ! Élèves hors des dortoirs !

Ron et Dean paniquèrent et moi j'en profitais pour paralyser Ron tandis que Drago s'occupait de Dean. Nous partîmes tous les trois en courant lorsque l'on entendit Rusard arriver. Arrivé juste devant la porte de sortie la plus loin de Rusard, Blaise libéra Dean de l'emprise du stupéfixe puis nous fermâmes la porte à clé pour que le concierge pense que Dean et Ron s'était battu entre eux ce qui nous disculpait puisque même si les Gryffondors parlaient sans preuves personne ne les croirait. Nous n'étions pas à Serpentard pour rien. Nous courûmes pendant un certain pour être tranquille puis nous arrivâmes dans un couloir vide avec pleins d'armures. Nous continuâmes notre chemin puis nous ouvrîmes une porte. Nous entrâmes dans la salle tranquillement. Nous voulions reprendre notre souffle mais nous sentîmes une substance transparente et gluante sur nos épaules. Nous levâmes la tête tous les trois pour voir un énorme chien à trois têtes. Nous décidâmes donc sans nous concerter de quitter cette salle au plus vite. Nous rejoignîmes notre dortoir calmement en faisant attention à chaque tournant pour ne pas croiser Rusard. Nous arrivâmes sans encombre dans notre salle commune où l'on décida de débriefer sur ce que l'on venait de voir.

\- C'était le couloir interdit du troisième étage ? Demandais-je à mes camarades.

\- Oui et ce n'est pas étonnant me dis Drago, tu as vu ce monstre !

\- Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore a autorisé une telle bête à être ici, me questionnais-je

\- Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ? Demanda Blaise.

\- J'étais plus occupé à regarder ses trois têtes, répondis froidement le blond.

\- Il était sur une trappe, nous appris Blaise, sa présence ici n'était pas un hasard, cette bête garde quelque chose.

\- Ce ne serait pas en rapport avec le petit paquet de Gringotts dont tu nous as parlé Harry ? demanda Drago un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sûrement lui dis-je. Nous devrions aller nous coucher, il est tard.

Nous allâmes donc nous coucher. Nous nous levâmes puis allâmes dans la Grande Salle plus tard que d'habitude. Nous eûmes juste le temps de manger un peu d'œufs que nous devions aller en cours. Nous apprîmes au cours de la journée que Ron et Dean avaient fait perdre 50 points chacun à Gryffondor et ils avaient écopé de 5h de colle chacun également ce qui nous amusa grandement. Nous les avions piégé et humilié sans passer pour des lâches. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis ce soir là. Le lendemain je devais montrer mes compétences à Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison.

… **...**

 _Et voilà la fin de ce septième chapitre qui est un peu plus court que les autres. Je m'en excuse mais je préfère la qualité à la quantité d'où la longueur moins importante de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez malgré tout apprécié. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Bisous._

 _Tienesuenos_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Halloween

_Salut c'est moi Tienesuenos. Je sais que je vous ai beaucoup fait attendre pour la publication de ce huitième chapitre et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu comme qui dirait une panne d'inspiration. J'ai donc repensé mon histoire en essayant de mieux l'organiser pour la suite. Je n'ai pas changé le contenu des chapitres mais j'ai pris le temps de les relire pour me remettre dans l'histoire. Donc voilà la suite que vous attendez tous ! Au programme de ce chapitre le test d'Harry au Quidditch et une créature à l'odeur nauséabonde._

 _Bonne lecture !_

… **...**

Chapitre 8 : Halloween

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je me levais ce matin là. En fin de journée je devais rejoindre Marcus sur le terrain d'entraînement pour qu'il teste mes compétences pour le Quidditch. Je me rendais en cours avec mes amis : Drago, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Nous avions cours de sortilèges avec les Gryffondors en première heure et c'est en rigolant que nous entrâmes dans la classe. Ron nous lança un regard noir avec Dean. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il essaya de nous lancer un sortilège cependant il n'avait pas vu que Flitwick venait d'entrer. C'est donc lui qui reçut un sortilège, celui de désarmement. Il se retrouva donc comme un idiot devant nous en nous regardant d'un air menaçant mais sans baguette ce qui rendait la situation ridicule. Toute la classe rigola, il s'était humilié tout seul encore une fois. Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre et Ron avait récolté une heure de colle et avait fait perdre 20 points à sa maison ce qui rendait ses camarades énervés. La journée se passa tranquillement et heureusement pour moi, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de devoirs pour le lendemain. En effet, ma soirée promettait d'être chargé, j'avais mon test de Quidditch puis le banquet d'Halloween et enfin j'avais une entrevue avec le professeur Rogue pour parler de mon père. Je commençais par me rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement où m'attendais Marcus avec une malle qui devait contenir les différentes balles à savoir, le Souaffle, les Cognards et le Vif d'or.

Bonjour, entamais-je d'une petite voix, intimidé par Marcus.

Salut Harry, me salua-t-il froidement. Avant de commencer la pratique, j'aimerai tester tes connaissances générales sur ce sport. Fais moi un résumé des règles ! M'ordonna-t-il

Le Qiudditch est un sport sorcier se pratiquant sur un balai. Il se joue sur un terrain de forme ovale avec à chaque bout 3 grands poteaux avec un anneau en haut. Il y a deux manière de marquer des points dans ce sport. Le premier est que l'un des trois poursuiveurs marquent un but en lançant le souaffle dans un des trois anneaux. À ce moment là, 10 points sont accordés à l'équipe. Le second est que l'attrapeur attrape le vif d'or qui est une petite balle doré de la taille d'une noix et qui vole de manière rapide. Le fait d'attraper le vif d'or rapporte 150 points à l'équipe et marque la fin du match. Cela rend la durée du match indéterminé, cela peut prendre 2 minutes comme quelques jours. Il existe un troisième type de balle qui est les cognards, il y en a 2 par match. Ce sont des balles qui sont ensorcelés pour se diriger vers les joueurs et les gêner. Les joueurs en charge des cognards sont les batteurs, ils doivent protéger les joueurs de leur équipe en éloignant les cognards d'eux, ils les envoient alors vers leurs adversaires pour les gêner. Le dernier des sept joueurs présents sur le terrain est le gardien dont le rôle est d'empêcher les poursuiveurs adverses de marquer des buts. Le seul contact physique autorisé est la prise du cognard dans les mains de l'adversaire en dehors de ça, une faute peut être signalé par l'arbitre.

C'est très bien, tu m'as donné toutes les informations principales, tu peux maintenant passer à la partie pratique. Je veux que tu me fasses 3 tours de terrain le plus rapidement possible.

J'allais donc prendre un balai et m'exécutait. Je me sentais tellement libre sur un balai, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle excitation, mon stress s'envolait au fur et à mesure que je prenais de la hauteur. Je devais à tout prix montrer au capitaine qu'il devait me choisir moi et pas un autre pour gagner. C'était ce que je voulais faire, je le sentais au fond de mon être, je ne voulais pas redescendre vers cette réalité où l'on me voyait seulement pour ma renommée, ou alors comme un monstre comme le dit si bien mon oncle. Je me sentais détaché de ce poids de vouloir à tout prix qu'ils m'aiment, je me contenterai de faire ce qu'ils me demandent sans broncher jusqu'à ce que je sois adulte et libre de les abandonner. Je descendais finalement avec un sourire aux lèvres, je me plantais devant Marcus sans aucune crainte et j'attendais qu'il me présente la suite.

Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, tu as l'air tellement à l'aise sur ton balai alors qu'il ne s'agit seulement d'un des vieux balais de l'école. Je vais à présent lâcher le vif d'or, à toi de le rattraper le plus vite possible. Me dit-il

Je me préparais à m'envoler attendant qu'il lâche cette fameuse balle dorée. Une fois qu'il la lâcha, je m'élançais dans les airs, je le suivais à la trace, je descendais en piqué et attrapais les vif d'or que je m'empressais de ramener à mon capitaine. Ce dernier paraissait heureux, il souriait de toutes ses dents avec un air calculateur.

Harry, je pense qu'avec toi dans l'équipe de serpentard les autres n'ont aucune chance, la coupe de quidditch sera à nous cette année, crois-moi. Je te prends comme attrapeur, tu auras bien entendu un remplaçant si jamais tu es malade. En tout cas, je pense que nous allons tout gagner cette saison car ton remplaçant sera certainement l'attrapeur de l'an dernier qui était très bon aussi. Je te libère on se revoit au prochain entraînement. Me salua-t-il

C'est avec un sourire resplendissant que je me rendais dans ma salle commune pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Drago avant de partir à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs. Je ne trouvais pas Drago dans la salle commune et Pansy m'appris qu'il était à la bibliothèque. Je m'y rendis alors. J'aperçus Drago et Blaise sur une table juste à côté de celle d'Hermione qui était toute seule. Je m'assis donc en face de Drago et convia Hermione à se joindre à nous pour que je leur annonce à tous la bonne nouvelle. Drago grimaça lorsque Hermione pris place avec nous mais il ne fit aucun commentaire ce qui était déjà une grande victoire en soi. Ils étaient tous contents pour moi et ils me félicitèrent lorsque je leur dis que j'étais pris en tant qu'attrapeur.

Je t'avais dit que tu étais très bon Harry. Me dit Drago.

Je savais qu'il ne faisait que très peu de compliment aussi c'est Drago qui me toucha le plus. Lui qui était d'habitude si réservé venait de me complimenter devant un petit groupe de personne. Je prenais ensuite Hermione à part pour lui faire part de nos découvertes concernant le couloir interdit, le petit paquet et le chien à trois têtes. J'étais donc obligé de passer par le récit du duel qu'elle n'approuvait pas comme je m'en doutais. Cependant sa curiosité pris le dessus sur sa colère lorsque je continuais mon récit. Elle me fit quand même remarquer que j'étais inconscient que j'aurais pu me faire attraper par Rusard et me faire punir mais je savais que notre plan avait été parfait, on y avait réfléchi avant d'agir. On avait pensé à l'éventualité de l'intervention de Peeves, à celle de la présence de Miss Teigne ainsi qu'à l'arrivée de Rusard à n'importe quel moment. Nous n'avions qu'à mettre en pratique la stratégie correspondante à l'événement. De toute façon je savais d'avance que Hermione serait contre et c'est pour cela que je ne le lui avait dit qu'après coup. Nous finîmes nos devoirs puis l'heure du repas arriva rapidement. Nous sortîmes donc de la bibliothèque pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes Ron qui s'en prit à Hermione pendant que je discutais avec Blaise et Drago laissant Hermione retrouver d'autres élèves de sa maison. Cependant aucun ne la défendit et je vis donc Hermione partir en sens inverse. Il y avait trop de monde et le temps que je pense à la rattraper elle avait déjà disparu. J'espérais qu'elle aille bien et entrais dans la Grande Salle sans conviction. Mon plan était de manger rapidement, de prendre quelque chose à manger pour Hermione et de la rejoindre pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Je l'expliquais à Drago qui haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas concerné par son sort. La Grande Salle était décorée spécialement pour Halloween et c'était vraiment bien fait. Il y avait des milliers de chauve-souris voletant dans la salle et fondant sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs. Puis les mets du banquet apparurent dans des plats d'or. Puis, tout à coup, le professeur Quirell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine :

Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir...

Puis il tomba évanoui au sol. Je trouvais ça louche qu'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ayant déjà battu un vampire et d'autres créatures dangereuses s'évanouisse pour un troll alors qu'il aurait être capable de le battre assez facilement. Cependant certains élèves paniquaient et il y eut un grand tumulte dans la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore dut intervenir pour maintenir le calme.

Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos camarades dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

Félix, notre préfet, intervint et nous ordonna de le suivre en nous disant de bien rester groupés et de ne pas avoir peur.

Comment un troll a-t-il pu s'introduire dans le château ? Demandais-je à Drago et Blaise en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je n'en sais rien, les trolls sont sensés être idiots, me répondit Drago, donc pour qu'il puisse passer à travers les protections de Dumbledore il faut qu'il ait un complice au sein même du château.

Merde ! M'écriais-je, Hermione, elle ne sait pas que le troll est dans le château nous devons la prévenir, dis-je à mes deux amis.

Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour une sang-de-bourbe, me répondit Drago, je veux bien la tolérer pour toi Harry mais de là à risquer ma vie pour elle ne m'en demande pas trop. T'es inconscient ou quoi ? Sais-tu au moins où elle est ? Moi je l'ai juste vu partir en courant ajouta-t-il.

Elle était sur le point de pleurer elle a du s'isoler dans les toilettes des filles, renchéris-je, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je vais l'aider dis-je convaincu.

Harry tu ne connais rien sur les trolls, c'est complètement dangereux et inconscient. Tu vas avoir des ennuis enfin si le troll ne te tue pas avant.

Moi je vais avec Harry, répondit Blaise, même si ce n'est pas mon amie, elle n'a que 11 ans comme nous, si j'étais à sa place j'aimerai qu'on vienne m'aider. En plus c'est l'amie de Harry et Harry ira quoiqu'on fasse et s'il lui arrive un truc je me sentirai trop coupable pour ne rien faire. Donc j'y vais.

Okay, j'y vais dit Drago, mais je le fais pour toi Harry pas pour elle.

Nous allâmes donc vers les toilettes des filles. En tournant dans un couloir, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas précipités. Drago me poussa aussitôt derrière la statue d'un griffon. Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil et aperçûmes le professeur Rogue qui traversa le couloir et disparut.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Demandais-je. Il devrait être descendu dans les cachots avec les autres profs.

Aucune idée, me répondirent mes deux acolytes.

Nous décidâmes de nous faufiler pour essayer de voir où allait Rogue.

Il monte au troisième étage, déclarais-je, peut-être qu'il vérifie que personne ne s'est introduit là-bas en profitant de la venue du troll.

Tu sens cette odeur ? Chuchota Drago.

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans le couloir, un mélange de vieilles chaussettes et de toilettes mal entretenues. Nous entendîmes alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds géants qui martelaient le sol. Blaise montra du doigt un autre couloir qui partait vers la gauche : tout au bout, une masse énorme s'était mise en mouvement et avançait dans notre direction. Nous nous recroquevillâmes dans l'obscurité et regardâmes la chose apparaître à la lumière de la lune qui traversait une fenêtre.

C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise te terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était planté une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats, hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une géante massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

Le troll s'arrêta devant une porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il agita ses longues oreilles comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se baissa et s'engouffra lentement dans l'ouverture.

La clé est dans la serrure, murmurais-je. On pourrait l'enfermer.

Bonne idée, dit Drago, comme ça personne ne saura que l'on a fait ça pour Granger.

Nous nous approchâmes avec précaution de la porte ouverte tout en priant pour que le troll ne décide de sortir avant que l'on ait fermé la porte. D'un bond, je parvins à attraper la clé, à claquer la porte et à la verrouiller. Nous partîmes en courant, ravis de notre victoire, mais un cri perçant nous arrêta net. C'était un cri déchirant, désespéré, et il venait de derrière la porte qui retenait le troll prisonnier.

Oh non, dit Blaise, qui avait pâli.

C'était la porte des toilettes des filles, balbutiais-je, horrifié.

Merde, on va vraiment devoir aller rouvrir la porte ? Demanda Drago effrayé

Oui répondis-je avec courage, on ne peut pas laisser Hermione alors qu'on l'a enfermé avec le troll.

Je me précipitais pour ouvrir la porte suivi par Drago et Blaise. Je tremblais tellement que je peinais à ouvrir la porte. Lorsque j'entrais, Hermione, plaquée contre le mur du fond, paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le troll s'avançait vers elle en arrachant les lavabos des murs au passage.

Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs ! Lançais-je à Drago.

Tu vas me le payer Harry, je te préviens.

Je ramassais un robinet et le jetais de toutes mes forces contre le mur. Le troll s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Hermione, se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd et cligna ses petits yeux stupides pour essayer de voir ce qui venait de faire ce bruit. Son regard mauvais tomba alors sur Harry. Le troll hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers lui en soulevant sa grosse massue.

Ohé, petite tête ! Cria Blaise qui s'était glissé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il lui jeta un tuyau, mais le troll ne sentit pas le choc sur son épaule. Il avait entendu le cri, en revanche, et il s'arrêta à nouveau, tournant vers Blaise son mufle repoussant, ce qui me donna le temps de passer derrière lui et de me précipiter sur Hermione.

Viens ! Cours ! Criais-je en essayant de la tirer vers la porte.

Mais elle était incapable de faire un geste et restait collée au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figée de terreur. Leur cris qui s'étaient répercutés en écho dans le couloir avait rendu le troll fou furieux. Il poussa un rugissement et marcha droit sur Blaise qui était le plus près de lui et n'avait aucune issue. Empoignant ma baguette magique, je fis alors quelque chose qui était à la fois très courageux et stupide : je pris mon élan, sauta au cou du troll et parvins à m'accrocher derrière lui. Le troll ne sentait pas mon poids, en revanche, il sentait très bine ma baguette magique qui lui était rentré tout droit dans une narine. Avec un cri de douleur, la créature se trémoussa et brandit sa massue, avec moi toujours accroché à son cou. À tout instant, le troll pouvait me jeter à terre d'un coup de patte ou réussir à m'abattre sa massue sur ma tête.

Hermione s'était effondrée au sol, à moitié évanouie. Drago sortit sa propre baguette magique, il lança le sort appris dans la journée avec Flitwick :

 _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les aires, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

Entraîné dans sa chute, je me releva, les jambes flageolantes et le souffle court. Drago était resté immobile, la baguette toujours levée, contemplant la masse inanimée du monstre.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence :

Il... Il est mort ?

Je ne crois pas, dis-je. Il doit simplement être assommé.

Je me pencha et récupéra ma baguette magique qui était restée enfoncée dans la narine du troll. Elle était à présent couverte d'une espèce de colle grise pleine de grumeau.

Beuââârk ! De la morve de troll …

J'essuyais ma baguette sur le pantalon du monstre.

Un claquement sonore et des bruits de pas sonores nous fîmes lever la tête. Nous ne nous en étions pas rendu compte, mais la chute du monstre et ses rugissements avaient dû alerter tout le château. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par Rogue et Quirell qui fermait la marche. Bizarrement, il ne tremblait plus et semblait contrarié. Dès qu'il aperçut le troll il se mit une main sur le cœur et il s'affala sur un siège de toilettes.

Rogue se pencha sur le troll. Le professeur McGonagall nous regardait et elle avait l'air plus furieuse que jamais. Ses lèvres étaient livides, je me préparais à essuyer une pluie de reproches.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? Demanda-t-elle avec une colère froide.

J'échangeai un regard avec Drago qui avait toujours sa baguette levé mais qui la descendait lentement.

Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit le professeur de métamorphose. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ?

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Rogue aussi furieux, mais il paraissait aussi déçu. Je baissais les yeux. Une voix s'éleva alors.

Professeurs, ne soyez pas trop sévères, s'il vous plaît. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

Miss Granger !

Hermione avait réussi à se relever.

Je ne me sentais pas bien et je suis allée aux toilettes quand je sortais de la bibliothèque avec Harry. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un troll dans le château. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai hurlé et les garçons sont arrivés. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, le troll fonçait déjà sur moi. J'étais paralysée et sans eux, je serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Admit Hermione.

Dans ce cas... dit le professeur McGonagall en nous fixant tous les quatre. Je ne peux vous punir, Miss Granger vous ne pouviez pas deviner la présence d'un troll ici. Quant à vous, Messieurs Malefoy, Zabini et Potter, vous auriez dû avertir les professeurs de la présence de Miss Granger aux toilettes au lieu de la rejoindre pour le prévenir vous-même. Cependant vous avez fait preuve de courage et d'intelligence en sauvant Miss Granger de ce monstre. C'est pourquoi je vous accorde à chacun 10 points de maison.

Rogue sourit alors, contents que ses élèves aient réussi à battre un troll seulement en première année. De plus nous venions de recevoir des points pour sa maison donc tout se finissait bien et il savait que nous n'avions pas couru vers le danger pour nous mettre en avant.

Miss Granger si vous vous sentez mieux, je vous suggère de venir avec moi, je vais vous ramener à la tour Serdaigle. Les autres, rejoignez les cachots avec votre directeur de maison !

Bien professeurs, nous répondîmes tous les quatre.

Puis nous suivîmes Rogue jusqu'à notre salle commune. Ce dernier ne nous fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Je remarquais qu'il boitait un peu, il s'était blessé à la jambe. Cependant je ne savais pas comment. Puis je me rappelais qu'il était monté au troisième étage, peut-être était-ce le chien à trois têtes qui l'avait mordu. Mais je ne comprenais pas comment il en était arrivé à se faire mordre. Que faisait-il au troisième étage alors que le troll ne pouvait s'y trouver ? Que cachait le professeur Quirell ? Mais surtout, qui avait introduit le troll dans l'école ?

Monsieur Potter, dit Rogue. Avec les événements de ce soir, il me paraît normal de décaler notre entrevue à demain soir.

Bien entendu professeur, je m'en rappellerai. Lui répondis-je.

Nous allâmes nous coucher et mes questions revinrent lorsque je montais dans mon lit. J'y réfléchirai le lendemain avec mes amis serpentard mais aussi avec Hermione.

… **...**

 _Et voilà mon chapitre est enfin terminé. J'espère bien évidemment qu'il vous plaira et que j'arriverai à continuer sur ma lancée pour finir cette fanfiction. J'attends vos avis et vos remarques sur ce chapitre. Bisous_

 _Tienesuenos_


	9. Chapter 9 : révélations

_Coucou ! :)_

 _Et voilà, je vous présente mon neuvième chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. Au programme de ce chapitre : le discussion entre Harry et Severus à propos des parents du survivant, le premier match de la saison puis un petit thé chez Hagrid qui promet quelques révélations intéressantes._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Tienesuenos_

… **...**

Chapitre 9 : Révélations

Je me levais ce matin là avec l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Cependant je devais assurer pendant mes cours et ne pas le laisser paraître sinon mon image en prendrait un coup. Comme d'habitude nous attendîmes Drago avant d'aller à la Grande Salle pour manger. Sur le chemin, je faisais part de mes suppositions à mes camarades. Je leur dis que je pensais que Rogue s'était fait mordre par l'affreux chien à trois têtes lorsqu'il était monté au troisième étage. Cependant aucun de nous ne fut capable de comprendre ce que notre directeur de maison pouvait faire à cet endroit pendant que les autres profs se dirigeaient dans les cachots. Il nous paraissait invraisemblable que Rogue veuille voler ce que gardait le chien.

Et si, Rogue y allait pour vérifier justement que personne n'avait tenté de passer en profitant de la présence du troll qui semait la pagaille. Fit remarquer Blaise.

Mais alors peut-être qu'il a des soupçons sur quelqu'un, s'il se méfie des occupants de ce château. Dis-je alors. Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai trouvé l'attitude de Quirell particulièrement étrange hier soir. Pour quelqu'un qui se vante d'avoir tué un vampire et qui est prof de DCFM, il a été vachement effrayé. Je veux dire que aucun de nous ne s'est évanoui face à la présence du troll alors que nous ne sommes qu'en début de première année. Nous ne connaissons que peu de sorts et pourtant on a combattu le troll alors que Quirell qui est sensé avoir plus d'expérience que nous avec ce genre de créature a fait un malaise en arrivant dans la Grande Salle et il a failli en faire un autre en arrivant dans les toilettes des filles. Continuais-je.

C'est vrai que c'est louche, fit Drago. Enfin c'est sensé être un pro. Mais je ne le vois pas introduire ce troll, il est beaucoup trop maladroit et stupide pour inventer un stratagème pareil.

Oui mais il est le seul à être entrer dans l'équipe enseignant cette année. McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Rogue sont dans l'école depuis beaucoup plus longtemps et je suis sur que Dumbledore leur voue une confiance aveugle. Ajouta Blaise. Harry a raison il faut s'en méfier.

Oui, de toute façon Dumbledore doit aussi avoir confiance en Quirell s'il l'a engagé donc il faut rester prudent et mener notre enquête dan la plus grande discrétion. Gardons les yeux et les oreilles ouverts de toute façon on ne peut pas faire beaucoup plus pour l'instant. Fis-je.

Nous allâmes ensuite en cours et la journée passa rapidement. L'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Rogue approchait et je commençais à avoir peur de ce que j'allais apprendre. Cependant c'est ce que je voulais, savoir pour ne pas avoir de vision idéalisée, je sais que personne n'est parfait. Et puis je préfère le savoir maintenant plutôt que d'attendre pour être encore plus déçu. Je me rendais donc devant le bureau de mon professeur de potion et toquait. Il me fit entrer.

Bonsoir, professeur. Commençais-je par dire. Je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour me parler de mon père. Savez-vous aussi des choses sur ma mère ?

Bonsoir Mr Potter, je sais effectivement des choses sur votre mère. De qui souhaitez vous que je vous parle aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il.

De mon père s'il vous plaît monsieur. Vous avez suscité ma curiosité lorsque vous avez parlé de mon père de manière péjorative.

Très bien, comme vous voudrez. J'ai connu votre père à l'école Potter. Il était le fils unique d'une riche et ancienne famille de sang-pur. Il avait été chouchouté toute son enfance. Lorsque nous sommes allés à Poudlard pour la première fois, à nos onze ans, il a tout de suite été populaire. La famille Potter était très reconnu, elle n'exerçait que la magie blanche malgré son statut de sang et sa richesse. À ce moment là déjà, les grandes familles sang-pur tenait à ce rang. Votre père était arrogant, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie. Il était méprisant, manquait de respect et surtout, il aimait enfreindre les règles. Comme si elles n'existaient pas pour lui. Avec ses amis Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Rémus Lupin, il s'amusait à venir m'humilier. Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour moi, je n'étais à leurs yeux qu'un misérable serpentard, avec une famille pauvre, sans aucune manière. Ils s'en sont pris à moi durant toute ma scolarité. Il n'y avait que votre mère qui ne s'en prenait pas à moi, au contraire, elle a essayé de m'aider. Vos parents ne se sont pas toujours aimés Potter, loin de là. Au début de leur scolarité je peux même dire que votre mère détestait votre père. J'étais ami avec votre mère durant notre enfance et elle ne supportait pas que James et les autres s'en prennent à moi sans raison. Votre père n'était pas un ange Mr Potter, loin de là. C'était un fauteur de troubles, sans respect pour les autres, arrogant et immature. Après Poudlard, nos routes ont été séparées et je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal, nous n'aurions jamais plus nous entendre. J'ai encore beaucoup de colère contre votre père Potter, même si il est aujourd'hui considéré comme un héros de guerre, ce n'est pas le cas à mes yeux. C'est pour cela que je vous ai paru distant le premier jour, j'avais peur que vous ne ressembliez trop à votre père. C'est le cas physiquement et puis vous êtes le survivant, vous auriez pu prendre la grosse tête et devenir arrogant comme votre père. Je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas, vous êtes dans ma maison et il est hors de question que vous ne nous fassiez honte. Avez-vous des questions ?

Mon père, il était seulement mauvais ? Demandais-je.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que Rogue exagérait, que mon père n'était pas comme ça mais j'avais lu dans ses yeux d'habitude indéchiffrables une pointe de tristesse et de colère durant son récit. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, peut-être qu'il se défendait à son échelle et qu'il avait aussi fait du mal à mon père. Mais mon père était entouré et adulé, il n'avait pas dû être aussi blessé psychologiquement que Rogue qui était seul.

Mr Potter, bien que j'en veuille à votre père, je pense que personne n'est totalement mauvais ou bon. Il devait comme tout le monde avoir des qualités. Cependant avec moi, il montrait toujours son pire visage. Peut-être était-ce juste de l'immaturité de la part d'un jeune homme qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait et dont le seul problème était d'obtenir tout ce qu'il demandait. Il n'a pas connu la misère, il a toujours été entouré donc peut-être était-ce juste un manque de compassion ou de compréhension. Toujours est-il qu'il a transformé mes années à Poudlard en cauchemar. Vous comprenez bien Mr Potter que je vais vous demander la plus grande discrétion sur ce dont je vous ai fait part. Je sais que la plupart de mes élèves ne m'apprécient pas c'est pourquoi j'aimerai qu'il n'ait pas vent de ce qui vient de se dire. Si vous voulez en parler à quelqu'un, vous pouvez le faire avec Drago. Son père était à l'école avec moi pendant quelques années, il est au courant et Drago est mon filleul donc il n'utilisera pas cette information contre moi. Si j'apprends que quiconque d'autre est au courant, les prochaines rencontres n'auront pas lieu. Me dit-il.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, je ne le raconterai pas. Et je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'a pu vous faire mon père, je sais ce que ça fait de recevoir moqueries sur moqueries et coup sur coup. Je sais aussi que cela peut paraître humiliant d'en parler donc je respecterai votre confidence. Répondis-je

Mr Potter je vous remercie pour ces excuses mais ce n'est pas à vous d'assumer les conneries de votre père. Mais, vous n'étiez pas heureux avant Poudlard ?

Pas vraiment monsieur mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler aujourd'hui.

Si vous avez besoin d'en parler vous pouvez venir me voir, je vous écouterai et garderai cela pour moi. Ne restez pas avec tout cela sur le cœur, ça ne vous mènera pas vers le bon chemin. La vengeance n'est jamais bonne, croyez-moi. Vous pouvez y aller, Mr Potter. Me congédia Rogue.

C'est ainsi que je partis rejoindre Drago à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs. Dans deux jours aurait lieu mon premier match de Quidditch et je commençais à stresser. Je décidais de ne pas parler tout de suite à Drago de la discussion avec son parrain. J'étais étonné que Rogue me fasse confiance et je ne voulais pas trahir sa confiance, j'en avais besoin si je voulais entendre d'autres choses et éclaircir le mystère qu'était ce professeur. Je n'en revenais pas, comment aurais-je pu imaginer que Rogue avait souffert durant sa scolarité, lui qui ne parlait que par des sarcasmes. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi il était encore plus méprisant avec les Gryffondors même si je pensais qu'ils ne devaient pas payer pour ce qu'avait fait mon père et ses amis bien avant. Les jours passèrent, et le grand jour arriva, celui du premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Le match nous opposait aux Gryffondors. D'après le capitaine je devrais me méfier de Fred et Georges Weasley, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit ce sont de redoutables batteurs et les attrapeurs étant la principale cible lors d'un match il était nécessaire que je m'en méfie. J'étais plutôt stressé à la perspective qu'un cognard ne m'atteigne et ne m'envoie à l'infirmerie mais Drago me rassura en disant qu'avec le monde qu'il y avait, il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour me rattraper en cas de chute et l'infirmière étant très compétente, je ne risquais pas grand chose. Mais ce n'était que mon premier match alors je ne pouvais m'empêcher de stresser. Je ne mangeais pas grand chose ce matin là. Et ce fut seulement car Drago m'interdisait d'aller sur le terrain si je ne mangeais pas que je me préparais une tartine de confiture. J'avais reçu quelques jours plus tôt un nimbus 2000 dont l'envoyeur était anonyme. C'était un très bon balai et j'avais hâte de l'utiliser pour le match. J'entrais dans les vestiaires où notre capitaine nous attendait pour donner les dernières instructions. Je ne retenais que ma partie qui consistait à trouver le vif d'or le plus rapidement possible pour que l'équipe adverse n'ait pas le temps de marquer beaucoup de points. Nous entrâmes sur le terrain et Mme Bibine qui arbitrait le match nous demanda de jouer fair-play, à son regard je compris qu'elle s'adressait particulièrement à notre capitaine. Mme Bibine donna un grand coup de sifflet et nous nous envolâmes. Je faisais des tours au dessus du terrain en scrutant ce qui m'entourait à la recherche de la petite balle dorée tant convoitée. J'entends que le premier but est marqué par les Gryffondors. Cependant mon équipe égalise rappidement. Le match a l'air très serré mais tout ce qui m'importe est de trouver et d'attraper le vif d'or. Je crus apercevoir un reflet doré mais ce n'était que le reflet de la montre d'un des jumeaux Wesaley. Je vis alors un cognard me foncer droit dessus, je parvins à l'éviter de justesse et l'un des batteurs de mon équipe vint m'en débarrasser. Le commentateur fit remarquer qu'il avait cru apercevoir le vif d'or au-dessus de l'épaule d'un de nos poursuiveurs. Je me dépêchais donc de filer vers le vif d'or suivi de près par l'attrapeur des Gryffondors. J'étais plus rapide que mon adversaire. Je voyais la petite balle agiter ses ailes un peu plus loin devant moi et je fis donner toute la puissance de mon balai.

VLAN !

Un grand cri de rage monta des gradins réservés à Serpentard. Angelina Johnson venait de se mettre en travers de mon chemin ce qui avait violemment dévié ma trajectoire. Cramponné au manche, je parvins de justesse à me maintenir sur mon balai.

Faute ! Hurlèrent les supporters de Serpentard.

Madame Bibine rappela Johnson à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Serpentard.

Lorsque le jeu eut repris, j'évitai un nouveau Cognard qui me fonçait dessus. Au même moment, mon balai fit une violente embardée. Pendant une fraction de seconde je crus que j'allais. Je serrai les mains et les genoux sur le manche et à nouveau, le balai eut un sursaut, comme un cheval de rodéo qui aurait essayé de me désarçonner. Je m'efforçai de virer en direction de mon capitaine et je fus tenter de lui demander un temps mort mais je me rendis compte que mon Nimbus 2000 ne m'obéissait plus. Il refusait de tourner et zigzaguait à sa guise en multipliant les embardées. Lee Jordan continuait de commenter :

Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint – qui double Spinnet – double Bell – un Cognard le frappe au visage, j'espère qu'il a le nez cassé – non, non je plaisantais, professeur … Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Les supporters de Serpentard poussèrent des acclamations. Pendant ce temps, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le comportement étrange de mon balai. Mon Nimbus 2000 prenait lentement de l'altitude en continuant ses soubresauts. Mon balai vibrait avec une telle force que je n'étais pas sûr de tenir très longtemps. Les spectateurs se levaient horrifié et me regardaient alors que je tentais désespérément de rester accroché à mon balai. Le capitaine de Serpentard, lui, continuait à jouer malgré tout et marqua deux buts dans l'indifférence générale. Soudain, je pus reprendre une position normale sur mon balai et récupérer mon souffle. Je descendis tout à coup en piqué vers le sol, une main plaquée contre ma bouche, comme si j'étais sur le point de vomir. J'atterris brutalement sur la pelouse du stade, toussai et un objet doré tomba alors dans ma main.

J'ai attrapé le vif d'or, hurlais-je en l'agitant au-dessus de ma tête.

Le match prit donc fin dans la plus grande confusion. Vingt minutes plus tard, Ron hurlait toujours :

Il ne l'a pas attrapé, il l'a presque avalé !

Mais aucune règle du jeu ne l'interdisait, Serpentard avait donc bel et bien gagné le match deux cent points à soixante. Je partis ensuite prendre un thé chez Hagrid accompagné d'Hermione et de Drago qui n'était pas vraiment content de devoir supporter Hermione et Hagrid. Je pense que cela faisait un peu trop d'un coup pour lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il m'avait promis de venir la prochaine fois que j'irai et Hagrid avait invité Hermione pendant que j'étais sur mon balai. On parlait des agissements bizarres de mon balai.

C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup, affirma Hermione. Je l'ai vu, il un sort à ton balai. Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des formules magiques.

Allons, ce sont des bêtises, répliqua Hagrid. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ?

Franchement, Granger, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, il est vrai que Rogue peut paraître méchant mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est incapable de faire quelque chose comme cela.

Certes, mais je sais ce que c'est d'ensorceler quelque chose, il suffit de fixer l'objet concerné sans le quitter des yeux en prononçant quelques formules. Dit Hermione.

Peut-être qu'au contraire, le professeur Rogue essayait de m'aider en contrant le sort lancé par quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon sans preuves plus solides, je continuerai de lui faire confiance.

Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a tenté de passer devant le chien à trois têtes à Halloween et qu'il s'est d'ailleurs fait mordre. Répliqua Hermione. Il voulait sûrement savoir ce que le chien doit garder.

Hagrid lâcha la théière et s'exclama :

Vous avez vu Touffu ?

Touffu ?

Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder …

Hagrid s'interrompit.

Garder quoi ? Demandais-je avidement.

Non, ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. C'est top secret.

Mais Rogue essaye de voler ce que garde votre chien.

Ce sont des bêtises, répéta Hagrid. Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? S'écria Hermione, encore chamboulée par les événements de l'après-midi. Je sais ce que ça veut dire jeter un sort, j'ai tout lu là-dessus.

Hermione, calme-toi. Tentais-je. Je ne pense as que ce soit Rogue qui ait voulu ensorcelé mon balai cependant je te crois si tu me dis qu'il s'agit d'un ensorcellement car j'ai confiance en tes connaissances. Cependant nous n'avons aucune raison de penser que Rogue a ensorcelé mon balai ou qu'il l'a au contraire désensorcelé. Je vais bien d'accord alors essayons de réfléchir calmement.

Je suis d'accord avec Harry, dit Hagrid. Rogue n'essaierait jamais de tuer un élève ! Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les trois. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses dangereuses qui ne vous concernent pas. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, il s'agit d'une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...

Ah, tiens ! M'exclamais-je. Il y a donc un dénommé Nicolas Flamel dans le coup ?

Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même.

…...

 _Je suis enfin venue à bout de ce chapitre que je vous propose avec joie malgré un retard assez important. Je vous présent mes excuses et j'espère que malgré tout vous coontinuer d'apprécier cette histoire._

 _Bisous_

 _Tienesuenos_


	10. Chapter 10 : Noël à Poudlard

_Salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Au programme, quelques recherches sur Nicolas Flamel, le Noël de nos amis et un Ron plutôt agressif. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !_

 _Tienesuenos._

… **...**

Chapitre 10 : Nicolas Flamel.

Les semaines suivantes sont alors passées très rapidement. Entre les cours, les devoirs et nos recherches sur ce Nicolas Flamel qui stagnaient, le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Sans compter mes entraînements de Quidditch, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de m'ennuyer. À présent, Drago arrivait à supporter la présence d'Hermione sans faire de remarques et il râlait de moins en moins quant à sa présence durant nos recherches. De toute façon elle était toujours plus utile que Crabbe ou Goyle. Je m'étais un peu rapprochée des jumeaux Weasley après ma victoire au Quidditch. Bien que faisant partie de l'équipe adverse, ils étaient venus me féliciter pour ma victoire assez singulière. On avait alors un peu discuter tous les trois et ce que je pensais d'eux s'est trouvé vérifié. C'était juste deux bons vivants qui aimaient s'amuser et jouer des tours à tout le monde, peu importe le statut de la personne (prof, élève, fantôme) ou la maison, chaque personne pouvait être la cible de leur nouvelle blague. Mais le plus drôle fut la fois où il neigea et qu'ils décidèrent de lancer des boules de neige qui suivaient Quirell partout où il allait en visant son turban. Ils écopèrent chacun d'une retenue mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'en rire. Il n'en avait rien à faire des apparences et des préjugés et ne se fiaient qu'à leur propre instinct. Même s'il leur arrivaient d'écouter les avis des autres, ils restaient maîtres de leurs décisions et ne se laissaient pas faire lorsque l'on tentait de les influencer. Je le compris et l'acceptai lorsqu'ils se disputèrent avec Ron à mon sujet. Ce dernier voulait que ses frères coupent les ponts avec moi car j'étais un sale serpent désagréable et tricheur. Il n'avait apparemment pas digérer la défaite des lions au Quidditch. Les jumeaux lui ont alors tourné le dos en lui disant que bien qu'étant un serpentard, je restais respectueux des autres ce qui n'était pas son cas à lui, qui jugeait sans cesse les autres en allant d'Hermione (surnommé miss-je-sais-tout) à moi (sale serpent qui fait honte à son statut de survivant) en passant par Rogue (le bâtard graisseux) et bien sûr Drago (le futur mangemort). Il jugeait sans connaître ce dont avaient horreurs les jumeaux. À ce moment là, Ron devint plus agressif que jamais, m'accusant d'avoir manipulé ses frères pour l'isoler un peu plus. Son agressivité se retourna contre lui car il fit perdre beaucoup de points à sa maison par sa violence et son manque d'intelligence qui faisait qu'il se faisait prendre à chaque tentative de coups pourris. Bien évidemment, il se faisait passer pour la victime de je ne sais quel complot visant à le ridiculiser. Et comble du malheur, lui aussi devait passer ses vacances de noël à Poudlard tout comme les jumeaux, Blaise et moi-même. Lorsque Drago et Hermione partirent dans leur famille respective pour les vacances, ils nous ordonnèrent de continuer nos recherches. Drago quant à lui, nous promit de chercher dans la bibliothèque de son manoir familial qui regorgeait de livres intéressants que l'on ne trouvait pas partout. Au début des vacances, Blaise et moi avions décidé de faire une pause dans nos recherches jusqu'à Noël pour pouvoir faire nos devoirs et nous amuser un peu car nous n'avions eu que trop peu de temps pour le faire ces dernières semaines. C'est ainsi que le 24 décembre on se retrouva à faire une bataille de boules de neige avec les jumeaux Weasley et Neville. Ron, lui, nous regarda d'un mauvais œil lorsque je lui proposai de se joindre à nous pour la trêve de noël. Cependant il refusa et repartit seul dans son coin. J'eus également le temps de m'améliorer aux échecs sorciers. Même si Blaise continuait de me battre à chaque partie, ces dernières étaient de plus en plus longues et intéressantes. Rien à voir avec les premières parties où je perdais en moins de cinq minutes. Le soir on se coucha très heureux, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de cadeaux le lendemain, comme tous les ans mais je savais que ce serait mon meilleur noël. Déjà, je ne serai pas seul, ensuite, je ne serai pas traité de monstre et je pourrai faire beaucoup plus de choses qu'habituellement. Lorsque je me réveillai j'eus la merveilleuse surprise de trouver des paquets au pied de mon lit. Blaise et moi décidâmes d'ouvrir nos cadeaux en même temps. Mon premier cadeau venait de Hagrid, il s'agissait d'une flûte grossièrement taillée. De toute évidence, c'était Hagrid lui-même qui l'avait fabriquée. Je soufflai dedans et elle produisit un son semblable au hululement d'un hibou. Un autre paquet, tout petit, contenait un simple mot :

Nous avons reçu ton message. Voici ton cadeau de noël de la part de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia.

Une pièce de cinquante pence était collée au papier à l'aide d'un morceau de ruban adhésif. Ce cadeau est vraiment inutiles mais ils ont pensé à moi ce qui est déjà un exploit pour leurs petits cerveaux d'huîtres, pensais-je.

Tiens qui m'a envoyé ça ? Demandais-je en prenant un autre paquet.

Il y a un mot dessous Harry, me répondit Blaise.

« Tu ne sais probablement pas qui je suis Harry. Je suis Molly Weasley, je sais que Ron et toi ne vous entendez pas mais les jumeaux m'ont dit que bien que tu sois à Serpentard tu étais très sympathique et que vous vous étiez liés d'amitié. Ils m'ont également dit que tu ne recevais pas de cadeau dans ta famille alors voilà un petit pull traditionnel tricoté main comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire pour mes enfants. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais je voulais t'offrir quelque chose. Affectueusement Molly Weasley. »

C'est de la part de la mère des jumeaux. Elle dit que les jumeaux l'ont informé du fait que nous étions devenus amis et que je ne recevais généralement rien pour noël alors au nom de l'amitié des jumeaux elle m'a envoyé un pull tricoté main au même titre que les membres de sa famille. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part, dis-je à Blaise.

Ce dernier acquiesça mais rit lorsque je sortis le fameux pull. Il était vert sapin avec un H argenté en son centre. C'était un pull en laine tout simple mais ça représentait bien plus pour moi. Je décidais donc de le porter. De plus, ça ferait sûrement enrager Ron ce qui était toujours drôle à voir. Puis j'ouvris un autre paquet, c'était Hermione qui m'envoyait un tas de chocogrenouilles. Il ne me restait plus qu'un paquet à ouvrir. Je déchirai le papier et un morceau de tissu très léger, d'une teinte argentée, glissa sur le sol où il forma un petit tas aux reflets luisants.

Blaise en resta bouche bée.

J'ai entendu parler de ça, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Si c'est ce que je crois... Il n'en existe pas beaucoup et c'est vraiment précieux …

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je ramassai le morceau de tissu brillant. En le prenant entre mes doigts, j'eus l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformer en étoffe.

C'est une cape d'invisibilité, m'annonça Blaise, impressionné. J'en suis sûr, maintenant. Essaye la.

Je jetai la cape sur mes épaules et Blaise poussa un cri.

C'est bien ça ! Regarde !

Je regardai mes pieds mais ils avaient disparu. Je me précipitai vers le miroir et ne vis que mon visage qui semblait flotter dans l'air. Mon corps, lui, était devenu invisible. Je remontai la cape sur ma tête et mon reflet s'effaça complètement.

Il y a un mot ! m'informa Blaise. Un mot dans le paquet.

J'enlevai la cape et lus ce qui était écris d'une écriture serrée et arrondie que je ne reconnaissais pas.

 _« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage._

 _Très joyeux Noël. »_

Je ne reconnais pas l'ériture et le mot est anonyme, dis-je, je ne sais pas du tout qui me l'a envoyée, mais je sais qu'elle va bien me servir. Dans un premier temps, j'irai dans la réserve cette nuit, avec la cape je ne me ferai jamais choper et puis après je pourrai toujours l'utiliser pour embêter notre cher Ron et préparer un tas de mauvais coups, souriais-je de manière diabolique.

Ça c'est sûr, me répondit Blaise, j'en rigole d'avance.

Il est déjà 10h Blaise, nous devons rejoindre les jumeaux devant la Grande Salle, pas un mot sur ma cape sinon ils vont vouloir me la piquer pour leurs mauvaises blagues ok ?

Bien sûr Harry, déjà qu'ils sont très forts, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait s'ils avaient ta cape, ria-t-il.

Allons-y on est déjà en retard.

Et c'est comme ça que l'on se retrouva à courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les jumeaux. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, ils nous attendaient portant eux aussi leurs pulls. Leurs pulls étaient bleu, celui de Fred avait un « F » jaune sur la poitrine et George un « G » également jaune.

Joyeux noël, les gars, les saluai-je.

Coucou Harry et Blaise …

Joyeux Noël à vous aussi …

Sympa ton pull Harry …

On avait purtant dit à maman …

Que ce n'était pas la peine de t'en faire un …

Mais elle est très têtue quand elle s'y met, dirent ensemble les jumeaux.

J'aimais bien leur manie de continuer les phrases de l'autre, c'était assez drôle. Ils étaient tellement fusionnels ces-deux là. Ron arriva et les problèmes commencèrent.

Pourquoi ce sale serpent a un pull ? Demanda-t-il hargneusement à ses frères.

Maman lui en a tricoté un car elle sait qu'Harry est notre ami, répondit Fred

Votres ami ?! Demanda-t-il incrédule. Il vous maipule depuis le début, vous me faîtes vraiment pitié je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si crédule. Et vous me dégoûtez, traîner avec un Serpentard, c'est une honte pour notre famille.

Weasley, regarde-moi, ordonnais-je, je ne supporterai pas un mot de plus de ta part, dis-je en haussant le ton, aujourd'hui c'est Noël, c'est censé être une fête représentant le respect des autres, la joie, l'entraide. Hier, je t'ai proposé une trêve que tu as refusé, soit. Mais ne viens pas nous emmerder aujourd'hui sinon tu en subiras les conséquences et crois moi, ce ne sera pas drôle. Je pense que tes frères sont assez grands pour décider eux-mêmes de leurs amis et leur parler comme tu le fais c'est leur manquer de respect. Tu as le droit de me détester, de ne pas comprendre tes frères, de t'isoler,c'est comme tu le souhaites mais tu n'as pas le droit de nous manquer de respect et de nous parler comme tu le fais. On y va les gars, si je reste ici je vais perdre le contrôle.

Je me retournai sachant que les autres me suivraient mais à peine j'eus tourné le ods que je me pris un sortilège de crache-limace. Je me sentis alors très mal et nauséeux mais au lieu de vomir je me mis à cracher des limaces. Je me retournais alors vers Ron pour me venger, il avait dépassé les bornes et ma patience face à son idiotie avait ses limites.

Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi sale serpent, commença Ron. Et je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi, tes menaces tu te les gardes pour toi. Et surtout enlève ce pull, tu ne le mérites pas, tu l'as eu par pitié et seulement car ma mère admire tes parents. Mais tu n'es pas à la hauteur de leur sacrifice. Tu aurais du mourir à leur place, tu ne les mérites pas, tu fais vraiment pitié. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais approuvé ta maison alors ça toombe bien qu'ils soient morts lorsque tu étais petit au moins tu n'as pas été déçu qu'il t'abandonne à cause de tes choix, tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'attcher à eux avant d'être renié. Finit-il par dire.

N'INSULTES PLUS JAMAIS MES PARENTS SALE CONNARD !

C'est alors que je lui sautais dessus, je lui crachais des limaces dessus à cause de son sortilège. Je lui mis mon poing dans la figure puis je le désarmais et je décidai de garder sa baguette. Le professeur McGonagall arriva alors et nous convoqua tous les cinq dans son bureau pour des explications. Super ! J'allais sûrement me ramasser un certain nombre d'heures de colle pour la rentrée.

Messieurs, dans mon bureau tout de suite ! commença McGonagall, je suis très déçue de votre comportement à tous, vous battre comme cela devant la Grande Salle, expliquez-vous.

Ce fut George qui prit la parole le premier :

Professeur, Fred, Harry, Blaise et moi venions de nous retrouver devant la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner lorsque Ron est arrivé. Il a tout d'abord piqué une crise car notre mère a tricoté un pull à Harry pour Noël alors que lui et Ron ne s'entendent pas. Ron nous a alors mal parlé et manqué de respect en nous disant que nous étions manipulés par Harry et que l'on faisiat pitié et honte à notre famille. Harry s'est alors interposés pour dire à Ron que ça ne servait à rien de faire un scnadale le jour de Noël alors que ce doit être un jour de paix.

Ensuite, Harry a voulu mettre fin à la confrontation et s'est détourné pour aller manger, continua Fred, mais lorsqu'il s'est retourné, Ron lui a lancé un sortilège de crache-limaces, mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là, il a insulté Harry et a parlé de ses parents en lui disant qu'ils auraient eu honte de ce qu'est devenu Harry, qu'ils l'auraient renié pour sa maison à Poudlard et que c'était mieux qu'ils soient morts car sinon la séparation aurait été trop dur à vivre pour Harry et la déception de ses parents aurait été trop grande. Harry s'est donc emporté et a sauté sur Ron malgré l'effet toujours présent du sortilège de carche-limaces. Harry a donnné un coup de poing à Ron et l'a désarmé et a gardé sa baguette pensant aller manger tranquillement par la suite lorsque vous êtes arrivés.

Très bien, fit le professeur McGonagall, Fred et Georges vous ne serez pas puni, Harry vous écoperez de 2 heures de retenue pour la semaine de la rentrée, je vous informerais de la date et du lieu lorsque le moment sera venu. Ron, quant à vous, vous n'aurez pas 2 heures de colle mais 5 et vous devrez rédiger une lettre d'excuse à Harry pour votre comportement inacceptable. De plus, j'enlève 30 points à Serpentard pour votre comportement Harry, et 45 points à Gryffondor pour celui de Mr Weasley.

Mais c'est injuste, Harry m'a blessé physiquement et il ne doit pas s'excuser et a moins d'heures de colle que moi ?! S'énerva Ron.

Mr Weasley, cela suffit. Vous devez vous excuser pour ce que vous avez dit, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous avez mérité ce coup de poing. Cependant Harry n'aurait pas du se servir de ses poings pour venir à bout de ce conflit mais je comprends son geste. Vous méritez vos heures de colle. Vous lui avez manqué de respect, n'avez pas agis loyalement en l'attaquant alors qu'il était de dos, vous avez manqué de respect à sa famille et l'avez blessé physiquement en plus. La discussion est close, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

C'est ainsi que l'entretien se termina et que nous allâmes, enfin, manger dans la Grande Salle. Ron, lui, décida d'aller à l'infirmerie en se plaignant d'un nez probablement cassé par mon poing. Étant donné que son nez n'était ni bleu ni enflé, je pense qu'il exagérait grandement pour se donner en spectacle.

… **...**

 _Et voilà le dixième chapitre, je m'excuse du retard et espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de comprendre la suite._

 _Bisous_

 _Tienesuenos_


	11. Chapter 11 : Nicolas Flamel

_Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard voilà le onzième chapitre. Au programme : un étrange miroir et une grande avancée dans le mystère NF. Je remercie ma correctrice nouvellement engagée : Void_the_hunter 3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Tienesuenos_

… **...**

Chapitre 11 : Nicolas Flamel.

J'étais furieux contre ce crétin roux lorsque je retournai avec Blaise dans notre dortoir. Il avait réussi à me gâcher mon Noël. Finalement Blaise m'embarqua dans une partie d'échecs sorciers pour me changer les idées et ce fut plutôt efficace. Le temps passa à toute allure et il fut déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Nous allâmes donc à la Grande Salle pour manger. Les jumeaux nous rejoignirent à la table des Serpentards ce qui fit parler beaucoup de monde mais apparemment ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. Nous parlâmes un peu de nos cadeaux puisqu'à cause de leur frère raté nous n'avions pas eu le temps de le faire avant. Lorsque j'évoquai ma cape d'invisibilité, leurs yeux brillèrent, ils s'imaginaient déjà quelles conneries ils auraient pu faire avec une telle cape. Cependant, ils furent plus sérieux lorsque je leur demandai de n'en parler à personne à part Blaise, Drago, Hermione et moi. Ils acceptèrent immédiatement et étaient d'accord avec nous pour dire que cela était dangereux qu'une personne en qui on n'avait pas confiance soit au courant. Nous finîmes notre repas et chacun regagna son dortoir. Avec Blaise, nous décidâmes de lire un peu avant d'aller dormir. Je lus alors un livre sur les différentes manières de couper les ingrédients de potions et qui expliquait pourquoi la découpe était si importante dans la préparation d'une potion. Dès que Blaise fut endormi, je pris ma cape et m'échappai du dortoir. Mon objectif était d'aller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur Nicolas Flamel. Je ne croisai ni Rusard ni Miss Teigne sur le chemin et pus arriver à la bibliothèque sans encombre. La bibliothèque paraissait un peu sinistre la nuit, elle était presque effrayante. J'allumai une lampe histoire de voir ou j'allais et de ne pas faire de bruit en me cognant par exemple. La lampe semblait voler et avancer toute seule pour quiconque passerait par-là cependant je sentais bien son poids au bout de mon bras. La réserve était tout au bout de la bibliothèque. J'enjambai la corde qui séparait la bibliothèque de la zone interdite avec précaution et tendis la lampe pour lire les titres des ouvrages alignés sur l'étagère. Ils ne me disaient pas grand-chose. Les lettres dorées, ternies, usées, formaient des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Certains livres n'avaient pas de titre du tout ! L'un des volumes était maculé d'une tache sombre qui donnait l'horrible impression d'être du sang. Je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque. Peut-être mon imagination me jouait-elle des tours, peut-être pas, en tout cas, je crus entendre un faible chuchotement qui provenait des rangées de livres, comme s'ils savaient que quelqu'un se trouvait là sans en avoir le droit. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part alors je posai ma lampe par terre et m'intéressai à l'étagère du bas. Un gros volume noir et argent attira mon regard. Il était si lourd que j'eus du mal à le prendre. Je le mis en équilibre sur mes genoux et le livre tomba ouvert sur le sol. Un hurlement suraigu, à glacer le sang, retentit alors dans le silence de la bibliothèque. C'était le livre qui criait ! Je le refermai d'un coup sec, mais le hurlement continua, une note assourdissante, toujours la même. Je tombai en arrière comme un idiot, renversant ma lampe qui s'éteignit immédiatement. Saisi de panique, j'entendis des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Je remis tant bien que mal le livre sur l'étagère, prisla fuite à toutes jambes et me retrouvai face à Rusard au moment où celui-ci arrivait devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Les yeux pâles et furieux du gardien me regardèrent sans me voir. Je parvins à me faufiler entre le mur et lui, puis fonçai dans le couloir, tandis que résonnait encore à mes oreilles le cri perçant du livre. Je m'arrêtai soudain devant une haute armure. J'avais été si occupé à mettre la plus grande distance possible entre la bibliothèque et moi que je n'avais pas fait attention à la direction que j'avais prise. À cause de l'obscurité, peut-être, j'étais incapable de reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'entendis alors la voix de Rusard.

Vous m'avez demandé de vous avertir directement si quelqu'un venait à rôder la nuit dans la bibliothèque, professeur. Et je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un, dans la réserve très précisément.

Je me sentis pâlir. Je ne savais pas où j'étais mais Rusard devait connaître un raccourci car sa voix se rapprochait. J'entendis alors mon directeur de maison lui répondre.

La réserve ? Ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin, nous allons les attraper.

Je restais figé sur place tandis que Rogue et Rusard s'avançaient dans ma direction. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir bien sûr mais avec l'étroitesse du couloir ils allaient inévitablement me heurter au passage. La cape me rendait invisible, mais ne supprimait pas pour autant le volume de mon corps. Je reculai en faisant le moins de bruit possible et vis alorssur ma gauche une porte entrouverte, Merlin soit loué ! Retenant ma respiration, je me glissai par l'entrebâillement en essayant de ne pas faire bouger le panneau et parvins à mon grand soulagement à pénétrer dans la pièce à l'insu de Rogue et Rusard. Tous deux passèrent devant la porte sans me remarquer et je m'adossai au mur pour respirer en écoutant le bruit de leurs pas s'éloigner et enfin disparaître. J'avais eu chaud, très chaud. Je jetais ensuite un coup d'oeil autour de moi pour vois où j'avais atterri. La pièce avait l'air d'être une salle de classe désaffectée. Je voyais la forme sombre de pupitres et de chaises entassés contre les murs. Il y avait également une corbeille à papier retournée. Je remarquai aussi, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, quelque chose qui ne semblait pas appartenir au mobilier habituel d'une salle de classe, quelque chose que l'on avait dû ranger là pour s'en débarrasser. C'était un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Je déchiffrai : « risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ». à présent que je n'entendais plus Rogue ni Rusard, j'avais retrouvé mon calme. Je m'approchai alors du miroir pour m'y contempler mais j'étais toujours invisible. Je fis un pas en avant et dus alors me plaquer une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Je me retournai brusquement et mon cœur cogna contre ma poitrine encore plus fort que lorsque le livre s'était mis à hurler. Car mon reflet était apparu, mais je n'étais pas seul, il y avait un groupe de gens qui se tenaient derrière moi. La pièce était vide, pourtant. La respiration haletante, je me tournai vers le miroir. Je vis à nouveau mon reflet, livide, apeuré, et derrière moi, se trouvaient au moins dix autres personnes. Cependant, me tournant pour la énième fois, je vis que la pièce était complètement vide. Et ils ne pouvaient être seulement invisible puisque sinon le miroir ne les montrerai pas comme mon reflet n'était pas apparu avant que je n'enlève ma cape. Une femme, debout derrière moi, me souriait en faisant des signes de la main. Elle était très belle. Elle avait des cheveux auburn et ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les miens et de la même forme. Je m'aperçus que la femme pleurait mais elle souriait en même temps. L'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle était grand, mince, avec des cheveux noirs. Il la tenait par les épaules. Il portait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, il avait des épis qui dépassaient à l'arrière de son crâne, comme moi.

Maman ? Papa ? Murmurai-je.

L'homme et la femme me regardèrent en souriant. Lentement, je détaillai les autres personnes se trouvant dans le miroir. Je vis d'autres yeux verts comme les miens, d'autres nez qui ressemblaient au mien, et un petit vieux qui avait les mêmes genoux noueux que moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, ma famille était devant mes yeux. Ma famille me souriait, m'adressait des signes de la main et je les contemplais, fébrile, les mains plaquées contre le miroir comme si j'espérais passer à travers et les rejoindre. Je savais que tout n'était qu'illusion, ces membres de ma famille étaient morts. Je décidai alors d'apprendre la phrase gravée sur le miroir même si je ne la comprenais pas encore pour y réfléchir dans mon dortoir. Bien sûr, j'étais heureux de mettre un visage sur cette famille que je n'avais pas pu connaître mais en même temps c'était douloureux de les voir me sourire sans que tout cela ne soit réel. J'étais tiraillé entre l'envie de rester les regarder jusqu'à apprendre chacun de leurs traits et ma raison qui me dictait de rentrer avant de devenir fou. Je pris finalement ma décision et me hâtais de retourner dans mon lit avant de rester bloqué dans cette salle. Pour rentrer, je fis un nombre incalculable de détours afin de ne jamais retrouver cette salle quitte à me faire prendre par Rusard ou un autre professeur.

Blaise n'était pas fâché contre moi, évidemment, (je n'aurais pas mis de virgule) il aurait aimé venir avec moi mais il comprenait le fait que j'ai voulu utiliser cette cape seul pour la première fois. C'était la seule chose qui me rattachait à mes parents alors il comprit pourquoi je ne lui en avais pas parlé.

Par contre Harry, commença Blaise, c'est dommage que tu n'aies rien trouvé au sujet de Nicola Flamel.

Cependant, je n'avais plus le cœur à nos recherches, je pensais à mes parents et Blaise le vit.

Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fait le bon choix. Dit-il. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais si tu étais resté tu serais probablement devenu fou. Tu aurais pris tes rêves pour la réalité. Je pense que si ce miroir se trouvait dans une classe abandonnée c'est pour une bonne raison. Sûrement que celui qui l'a déposé là voulait s'en protéger.

Merci Blaise, je sais que tu as raison mais c'est douloureux, je les ai vu mais je ne peux pas vivre avec eux. Jusque-là, dans ma tête ils n'avaient existé que avant, là c'est comme s'ils étaient là mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi. C'est différent et c'est dur.

Je sais Harry, tu sais mon père et mes beaux-pères sont tous morts alors perdre quelqu'un que tu as vu c'est dur. Mon dernier beau-père me manquait presque plus que les autres car je me souvenais plus de lui. C'est comme ça on n'y peut rien, il faut apprendre à vivre avec. Tu m'avais pas parlé d'une inscription aussi sur le miroir ?

Mmmh si, répondis-je, mais elle n'a aucun sens et ne ressemble à aucune langue.

Pas grave écris la, demanda Blaise, on pourra peut-être la déchiffrer à nous deux.

Alors j'écrivis sur un parchemin : « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »

Harry, as-tu un miroir ?

Non, pourquoi demandes-tu ça Blaise ?

Attends j'en ai un, je vais te montrer.

Alors il sortit son miroir et le mit face à l'inscription que j'avais notée. Il me demanda alors de lire sur le miroir et tout parut plus clair.

Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. Ce miroir montre donc ce que l'on veut au plus profond de nous donc tu n'aurais pas vu la même chose que moi Blaise. Et tu as raison s'il nous montre ce que l'on souhaite de tout notre cœur alors il est vraiment dangereux de le regarder. Tu as assuré Blaise Merci ! M'exclamais-je heureux d'avoir résolu une énigme.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver qui était Nicolas Flamel. Lorsque Drago revint, la veille de la reprise des cours, il nous questionna au sujet de nos vacances. Il était un peu déçu que mon escapade à la Réserve n'ait rien donné de concluant et était choqué lorsque je lui parlai du miroir du Riséd. Il me rassura en me disant que j'avais pris la bonne décision car ce miroir n'était bon pour la santé mentale de personne. Alors que nous racontions la raison de mes heures de retenue de cette semaine, j'offrai ma dernière chocogrenouille à Drago. Il la mangea puis me donna la carte se trouvant dedans comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, sachant que j'en faisais la collection.

Oh non ! C'est encore Dumbledore, m'exclamais-je déçu.

Cependant, en regardant ce qui était écrit au dos de la carte, je poussai une exclamation. Drago m'arracha alors la carte des mains et lu à voix haute :

 _Dumbledore s'est_ _n_ _otamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des douze propriétés du sang de dragon._

On avance peu mais on avance c'est déjà ça. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait ou inventé en tant qu'alchimiste mais au moins on a une information pour aiguiller nos recherches, plaisanta Blaise.

Cependant, je remarquai que Drago était en pleine réflexion, comme s'il savait quelque chose et qu'il tentait de s'en souvenir.

Harry, m'interpella-t-il, je sais ce qu'il a fait, il a créé la pierre philosophale, c'est le seul alchimiste à avoir réussi. Je l'ai lu dans un livre de mon père il y a quelques mois.

La pierre quoi ? Demandais-je

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Harry ? M'interrogea Blaise les yeux ronds.

Je te rappelle que j'ai été élevé comme un moldu et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire des livres pour mon plaisir ces derniers temps ! M'énervais-je à cause de ce manque de connaissances que je n'aimais pas ressentir.

La pierre philosophale, Harry, est une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Elle a la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. D'ailleurs, Nicolas Flamel est le seul à en posséder une même si de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de cette pierre avant lui. Je crois même qu'il a passé au moins les 660 ans. On ne risquait pas de le trouver dans les livres actuels vu l'âge qu'il a. M'expliqua calmement Drago qui voyait mon énervement.

… **...**

 _Et voilà la fin de ce onzième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite. Et merci encore à Void_the_hunter._

 _Bisous_

 _Tienesuenos_


	12. Chapter 12 : la forêt interdite

_Salut à tous. Voilà mon douzième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents. Au programme de ce chapitre : un second match de Quidditch et une retenue dans la forêt interdite. Un grand merci à Void_the_hunter pour la correction. Bonne lecture !_

 _Tienesuenos_

… **...**

Chapitre 12 : la forêt interdite.

Le lundi suivant, Blaise, Drago et moi étions tranquillement installés dans la bibliothèque pour bosser lorsque Hermione nous rejoignit, l'air paniqué.

Qu'y a-t-il Mione ? On dirait qu'un dragon te poursuit, lui demandai-je.

Tu ne dois pas jouer le match de ce week-end Harry, c'est Rogue qui l'arbitre. Débita-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Je sais Mione, justement qu'est-ce que je pourrais craindre avec Rogue comme arbitre ?

C'est peut-être lui qui a ensorcelé ton balai alors je préférerais que tu ne prennes pas de risques et que tu ne joues pas. S'il te plaît Harry. Me supplia-t-elle.

C'est ridicule Granger, intervint Drago. Rogue ne ferait jamais cela, il n'en a aucun intérêt. Et puis je pense au contraire qu'il est le mieux placé pour protéger Harry d'une éventuelle menace.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Drago, dis-je. Pourquoi essaierait-il de me tuer alors qu'il est le seul à prendre le temps de me parler de mes parents malgré sa rancune envers mon père.

Je ne sais pas Harry mais je l'ai clairement vu te fixer en récitant une formule magique juste au moment où tu as perdu le contrôle de ton balai. Contra Hermione.

On en a déjà parlé Hermione, insistais-je, il m'a peut-être au contraire sauvé la vie. J'ai plus de doutes à propos de Quirell qu'à propos de Rogue qui a ma totale confiance. Sinon pour info on a trouvé qui était Nicolas Flamel. Dis-je en changeant de sujet.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira immédiatement et je vis à son expression qu'elle voulait savoir qui il était mais je voulais la faire patienter et m'amuser un peu.

En fait hier Drago a mangé la dernière chocogrenouille que tu m'as envoyé et il m'a donné la carte comme il le fait d'habitude. J'ai un peu râlé en découvrant que c'était encore celle de Dumbledore.

Harry, peux-tu en venir au fait s'il te plaît tu sais que je déteste attendre, s'énerva Hermione.

Donc je disais que c'était la carte de Dumbledore. Je l'ai lu et y ai vu le nom de Nicolas Flamel. Il s'agit en fait d'un alchimiste d'environ 660 ans qui a travaillé avec Dumbledore. Et il est surtout connu pour être le seul à avoir fabriquer la pierre philosophale.

C'est bon Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de continuer je sais le reste. J'ai lu cela dans un livre que j'ai emprunté le soir pour le lire avant de dormir. En tout cas son âge explique le fait que l'on n'ait rien trouvé dans les ouvrages récents.

On en est donc arrivé à la conclusion que Touffu gardait la pierre philosophale que Nicolas Flamel aurait demandé à Dumbledore de garder. Intervint Blaise qui avait suivi la conversation de manière silencieuse.

Harry, j'ai appris que tu t'étais battu avec Ron pendant les vacances, m'engueula Hermione.

C'est bon Hermione, j'ai écopé de 2 h de colle. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses une leçon de moral. De toute manière quoique tu dises ça ne sert à rien c'est fait et puis je n'allais pas le laisser m'envoyer à l'infirmerie sans protester. En plus tu peux demander à Blaise, j'ai tout fait pour éviter le conflit. Tu voulais nous dire autre chose ? Demandai-je quelque peu énervé par l'interrogatoire qu'elle venait de me faire subir.

Euh non... bredouilla-t-elle. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous pour travailler ?

Bien sûr Hermione, acceptai-je en lançant un regard désolé à Drago.

Nous continuâmes donc à travailler en silence jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du dîner. Hermione partit alors de son côté nous laissant rejoindre la table des vert et argent. Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement et le match approchait. Cette fois-ci, nous jouions contre les Poufsouffles et si nous gagnions, nous prendrions la tête du championnat de Quidditch pour la huitième année consécutive. Rogue arbitrait le match mais je ne voulais pas jouer sur le fait qu'il nous favorise pour gagner le match. Je ne voulais le remporter que grâce à mon talent et il fallait absolument que j'attrape le vif d'or. Peut-être serait-il alors fier de moi ? Après tout en tant que directeur de notre maison il devait bien vouloir que l'on remporte cette coupe ne serait-ce que pour narguer ses autres collègues. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pris mon balai et entrai sur le terrain comme le reste de mon équipe. Un petit tour des gradins m'apprit que Hermione s'était installée aux côtés de Hagrid et de Neville comme lors du dernier match, Drago était à côté de son père qui me fixait d'un regard noir que je soutins, il ne m'impressionnait pas. Et enfin Blaise était aux côtés de Crabbe et Goyle et semblait s'ennuyer profondément, en même temps avec ces deux débiles profonds il n'allait pas pouvoir discuter beaucoup. Rogue siffla alors le début du match et je commençai à faire le tour du stade pour tenter de repérer le vif d'or. C'est alors que je l'aperçus, il était à ras du sol et très près de Rogue. J'amorçai donc une descente en piqué et je sentis la foule se tendre, je me rapprochai du sol et je frôlai le professeur Rogue qui évita habilement la collision en se décalant d'un pas. Je sentis le vif d'or entre mes doigts et je remontai donc le poing levé en signe de victoire. Je l'avais fait, j'avais eu le vif d'or, en seulement cinq minutes. Je fis un tour des gradins, Hermione applaudissait et sautait sur place en serrant Neville dans ses bras, Blaise souriait à se briser la mâchoire et Drago se contenta d'un sourire en coin discret à cause de la présence de son père. Les jumeaux Weasley, eux, n'en revenaient pas, ils me regardaient la bouche ouverte comme des poissons. Et le stade était euphorique, enfin particulièrement le côté des Serpentards même si quelques personnes des autres maisons me souriaient. Ensuite, je partis ranger mon balai dans le hangar à balais. En arrivant devant ce dernier, je vis le soleil se coucher, projetant ses couleurs flamboyantes sur le château. Je vis une silhouette encapuchonnée descendre les marches du château. De toute évidence, cette personne ne voulait pas être vue. La silhouette fila vers la Forêt Interdite. J'en oubliai ma victoire lorsque je reconnus la démarche du professeur Rogue. Qu'allait-il faire dans la forêt pendant que tout le monde dînait ?

J'enfourchai mon Nimbus 2000 et décollai. Glissant silencieusement au-dessus du château, je vis mon professeur de potions pénétrer dans la forêt au pas de course et décidai de le suivre. Les arbres étaient si touffus que je ne parvenais pas à distinguer Rogue et voir quelle direction il prenait. Je décrivis alors des cercles au-dessus de la forêt en volant de plus en plus bas. Lorsque je fus parvenu à hauteur de la cime des arbres, j'entendis des voix. Je m'orientai alors dans cette direction et atterris sans bruit dans les branches d'un grand hêtre. Je m'accrochai à l'une des branches, le balai serré contre moi et essayai de regarder à travers le feuillage. Au-dessous, je vis Rogue debout dans une clairière. Mais il n'était pas seul. Quirell était avec lui. Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer son visage mais son bégaiement avait empiré. Je tendis l'oreille pour m'efforcer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

… ne sais pas pour …. pourquoi v...v...vous avez te... tenu à me v... v... voir ici, Severus.

Il vaut mieux que notre conversation reste confidentielle, répondit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Après tout, les élèves ne sont pas censés connaître l'existence de la pierre philosophale.

Je me penchais en avant, la conversation était de la plus haute importance. Quirell marmonnait quelque chose, mais Rogue l'interrompit.

Vous avez trouvé comment faire pour passer devant cette bestiole sans se faire dévorer ? Dit-il.

M... M... mais, Severus... Je...

Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je devienne votre ennemi, Quirell ? Lança Rogue en faisant un pas en avant.

Je... je … ne comprends pas ce... ce que vous...

Vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

Un hibou poussa un ululement et je faillis tomber de mon arbre. Je me rattrapai de justesse et parvins à saisir la fin de la phrase suivante :

…. quelques formules magiques dont vous avez le secret. J'attends.

M... mais... Je... je ne …

Très bien, l'interrompit Rogue. Nous aurons bientôt une autre conversation, lorsque vous aurez eu le temps de réfléchir et de choisir votre camp.

Rogue s'enveloppa dans sa cape et quitta la clairière. Il faisait presque nuit, à présent, mais je voyais clairement la silhouette de Quirell qui était resté immobile au même endroit, comme pétrifié.

-Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? S'écria Hermione.

On a gagné ! Tu as gagné ! On a gagné ! Exulta Blaise en sautillant. Drago nous attend dans la salle commune, il veut nous parler.

Cela tombe bien Blaise, j'ai moi aussi des choses à vous raconter. Mais il faudrait qu'Hermione soit là donc si on pouvait trouver un autre endroit que la salle commune ce serait bien.

Très bien, allons chercher Drago. Dit Blaise.

C'est ainsi que nous descendîmes dans les cachots, Blaise chercha Drago et ensuite nous allâmes dans une salle de classe vide. Je leur racontai alors ce que j'avais vu et entendu.

On avait raison. Il s'agit bien de la Pierre philosophale. Rogue essaye de la voler et il veut obliger Quirell à l'aider. Il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre en plus de Touffu. Des tas de sortilèges, probablement, et Quirell doit connaître les formules magiques pour les neutraliser. Énonça Hermione.

Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple, essayais-je de dire. Je pense qu'il essayait d'empêcher Quirell de la voler. Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre avec lui. S'il ne parvient pas à lutter contre Rogue, comment veux-tu qu'il puisse passer les protections ? Si Rogue cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider ce ne serait certainement pas lui.

Harry, peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette possibilité ? S'énerva Hermione. Personne n'est parfait et on ne peut être sûrs de rien alors écoute moi un peu aussi.

Je ne fais que ça Hermione, je retiens ce que tu me dis et ce que j'ai entendu n'écarte pas ton hypothèse mais tant que l'on n'en sait pas plus ne faisons pas de conclusion hâtive. Répondis-je. Drago tu voulais nous dire quelque chose il me semble ?

Oui, mais je préférerais le faire sans Granger, cela ne la concerne pas, annonça Drago. Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en elle mais simplement il s'agit de ma vie privée et il n'est pas indispensable qu'elle le sache.

Tu pourrais au moins ne serait-ce que me regarder et me parler directement Malfoy. Arrête de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, c'est impoli. Fit-elle en s'éloignant. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Et elle partit énervée et vexée. Je me contentais de fixer Drago qui avait complétement changer de comportement. Jusque-là il avait toujours respecté Hermione comme je le lui avais demandé alors je m'étonnais de son comportement mais étant donné qu'il avait vu son père dans l'après-midi, je ne lui en tins pas rigueur. Nous retournâmes ensuite dans notre salle commune et nous prîmes place dans un coin tranquille et à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. Drago commença à nous parler :

Il va falloir que l'on arrête de se parler, annonça-t-il gravement. Mon père m'a interdit de parler à Harry, il souhaite que je reste avec Vincent et Grégory car ce serait mieux pour mon image de parfait Serpentard et surtout de parfait Malfoy. Il refuse que je te parle Harry car tu es contre ses idées en particulier contre la discrimination des né-moldus. Pour lui, tu es un traître à ton sang comme les Weasley et ne parlons même pas de Granger qui est une né-moldue.

Mais, Drago... tentais-je de dire malgré la tristesse qui me prenait à la gorge. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu es mon premier ami et on partage tellement de choses depuis la rentrée.

Je suis désolé Harry, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon mon père m'enverra à Durmstrang, l'école de magie de Russie. Cette école prône plus les idéaux sang-purs que Poudlard et mon père aurait préféré m'y envoyer. C'est seulement grâce à ma mère que j'ai pu aller à Poudlard, elle aurait été trop inquiète si j'étais parti si loin. En tout cas, ce qui est certain c'est que je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois lui obéir.

Il doit exister une solution ! Blaise dit quelque chose s'il te plaît, dis-je en le secouant.

Harry, on doit se faire une raison, on pourra toujours communiquer par lettres même si cela paraît stupide vu qu'on est dans la même école et dans la même maison de surcroît.

Mais c'est ça. Écoutez-moi les gars. Demain on simule une dispute entre nous, cela expliquera le fait que l'on ne se parle plus, du moins publiquement. Toi Drago tu rejoins les deux singes, et puis ensuite il suffira de ruser. On n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien non ? Ajoutai-je. Et puis il suffit que l'on se fixe des rendez-vous réguliers dans des salles de classe inoccupées par exemple. Ou lors de réunions avec Hagrid ou Hermione, enfin ce genre de truc. On pourrait se le faire savoir par notes.

Putain Harry, tu es génial, s'exclama Drago.

Il était à deux doigts de me prendre dans ses bras et c'est seulement son éducation de parfait sang-pur, je dirais même de parfait Malfoy qui le fit se retenir et garder la tête froide. Nous avons donc trouvé une solution, le reste des détails nous les verrons au fur et à mesure en fonction des difficultés auxquelles nous ferons face. Je consacrai mon dimanche à travailler après avoir simulé la dispute avec Drago. Il y avait une ambiance plutôt tendue dans notre salle commune depuis cette fameuse dispute, les serpentards ayant tous pris parti. On ne pouvait même pas se disputer tranquillement sans que toute la maison s'en mêle. Le lundi nous reçûmes nos convocations à notre retenue :

 _Votre retenue commencera à onze heures ce soir,_

 _Rendez-vous avec Mr Rusard dans le hall d'entrée_

 _Prof. McGonagall._

À onze heures ce soir-là, je dis au revoir à Blaise et me rendis dans le hall où Rusard et Ron m'attendaient déjà, ils étaient accompagnés des jumeaux. Pourtant ces-derniers n'avaient pas été punis par McGonagall pour la bagarre de Noël. Je me souvins que l'on parlait des jumeaux Weasley, plus grands blagueurs de Poudlard et qui étaient souvent en retenue. Ils avaient dû faire d'autres conneries ou blagues pour avoir cette retenue, ce n'était pas les idées qui leur manquaient.

Suivez-moi, dit Rusard en nous conduisant au-dehors, une lampe à la main. Alors, vous y repenserez deux fois, maintenant, avant de violer les règlements de l'école ? Lança-t-il d'un ton narquois. Travailler dur et souffrir, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux, vous pouvez me croire. C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours. En ce temps-là, on vous suspendait au plafond par les poignets pendant quelques jours, j'ai toujours les chaînes dans mon bureau. Je les entretiens soigneusement au cas où on s'en servirait à nouveau. Allez, on y va.

Rusard nous fit traverser le parc et les jumeaux ne faisaient que pouffer de rire. Ron, lui, paraissait très énervé. Je me demandais en quoi aller consister notre punition. Ce devait être quelque chose de redoutable pour que Rusard ait l'air si réjoui. La lune brillait, mais les nuages qui la masquaient par moment nous plongeaient dans l'obscurité. Plus loin, j'apercevais les fenêtres allumées de la cabane de Hagrid. Nous entendîmes alors une voix crier :

C'est vous Rusard ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer.

Je me sentis soudain un peu plus léger. Si notre punition se déroulait avec Hagrid, ce serait moins difficile que prévu. Le soulagement avait dû transparaître sur mon visage puisque Rusard s'empressa de me décevoir.

Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous allez passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant ? Détrompez-vous, jeunes gens. C'est dans la Forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez.

Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils semblaient euphoriques, prêts à courir vers le danger. Ron lui s'arrêta net.

La forêt ? Dit-il l'air apeuré. On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles, là-bas, même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

Il fallait y penser avant de faire des bêtises.

Hagrid surgit de l'obscurité, Crockdur sur ses talons. Il avait à la main une grande arbalète et un carquois rempli de flèches en bandoulière.

C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Ça va, Harry ?

À votre place, je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux, dit Rusard avec froideur. Ils sont ici pour être punis.

C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ? Répliqua Hagrid en regardant Rusard d'un air mauvais. Vous leur avez fait la leçon, hein ? C'est pas dans vos attributions. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Je reviendrai à l'aube, dit Rusard, pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux.

Et il retourna vers le château, éclairé par sa lampe qui se balançait dans l'obscurité.

Weasley n°6 se tourna vers Hagird.

Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, dit-il.

Et je me régalai d'entendre une certaine panique dans sa voix qui tremblait.

Il faudra bien y aller si tu souhaites rester à Poudlard, répliqua Hagrid d'un ton féroce. Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant.

Ronald baissa la tête et Hagrid commença à expliquer en quoi consisterai notre tâche.

Ecoutez-moi bien tous les quatre, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi par là.

Il nous amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lampe et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise agitait nos cheveux tandis que nous contemplions la forêt.

Regardez, dit Hagrid, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? Demanda Weasley sans parvenir à masquer la terreur qui altérait sa voix.

Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal, assura Hagrid. Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière.

Je veux Crockdur avec moi, dit précipitamment Ronald en regardant les longues dents du chien.

D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard, dit Hagrid. Alors, Fred, Georges et moi allons d'un côté, Ron, Harry et Crockdur de l'autre. Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention.

La forêt était noire et silencieuse. Un peu plus loin, nous atteignîmes une bifurcation. Hagrid et les jumeaux partirent à gauche, tandis que Ronald et moi partîmes à droite avec Crockdur. J'avais très envie de le semer parmi ces arbres sombres histoire de l'embêter un peu mais je ne le fis pas puisque nous étions en retenue et que je ne souhaitais pas en avoir d'autres. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que nous marchions, la forêt était de plus en plus épaisse et le sentier devint presque impraticable. Cependant, les taches de sang me semblaient plus abondantes. J'en vis sur les racines d'un arbre, comme si la malheureuse créature s'était débattue, folle de douleur. À travers le feuillage d'un vieux chêne, j'aperçus une clairière. Je fis signe à Weasley de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Nous nous approchâmes prudemment. C'était bien la licorne. Elle était morte. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi triste. Ses longues jambes minces s'étaient repliées dans sa chute et sa crinière étalée formait une tache gris perle sur les feuilles sombres.

Je m'avançais vers elle lorsqu'un bruissement me figea sur place. Au bord de la clairière, un buisson frémit. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol, comme une bête traquant un gibier. Weasley, Crockdur et moi étions pétrifiés. La silhouette s'arrêta devant le cadavre de la licorne, pencha la tête sur le flanc déchiré de l'animal et commença à boire son sang.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Weasley laissa échapper un terrible hurlement et prit aussitôt la fuite, suivi de Crockdur. Je me demandais ce que cet imbécile faisait à Gryffondor, au vu du courage dont il faisait preuve. La silhouette au capuchon leva la tête et darda son regard sur moi. Du sang de licorne lui coulait sur la poitrine. La silhouette se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers moi. Paralysé par la peur, je fus incapable de bouger. Une douleur foudroyante me traversa alors la tête, une douleur comme je n'en avais encore jamais ressenti même lorsque Vernon me battait. C'était comme si ma cicatrice avait soudain pris feu. À moitié aveuglé, je reculai en titubant. Au même moment, j'entendis des bruits de sabots qui galopaient derrière moi, puis quelque chose me sauta par-dessus et fonça vers la silhouette. Ma douleur était si intense que je tombai par terre. Je dus attendre un bon moment avant qu'elle ne s'atténue. Lorsque je relevai la tête, la silhouette avait disparu et un centaure se tenait devant moi. Il paraissait jeune il avait des cheveux blonds-blancs et un corps de couleur alezan.

Ça va ? Demanda le centaure en m'aidant à me relever.

Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le centaure ne répondit pas. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu surprenant, comme des saphirs délavés. Il m'observa attentivement et son regard s'attarda sur ma cicatrice sur mon front.

Tu es le fils Potter, dit le centaure. Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes auprès de Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre, ces temps-ci, surtout pour toi. Tu sais monter à cheval ? Ce sera plus rapide. Je m'appelle Firenze, ajouta-t-il en pliant les jambes pour que je puisse monter sur son dos.

Il y eut alors un autre bruit de galop et deux autres centaures surgirent des arbres, les flancs palpitants, couverts de sueur.

Firenze ! Tonna le premier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu portes un humain sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une vulgaire mule ?

Vous savez qui est ce garçon, Bane et Ronan ? Répliqua Firenze. C'est le fils Potter. Plus vite il aura quitté la forêt mieux cela vaudra.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Gronda Bane. Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux décisions du ciel. N'avons-nous pas lu dans le mouvement des planètes ce qui doit arriver ?

Je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire, intervint le dénommé Ronan de sa voix sombre.

Bien faire ! S'écria Banne avec colère en frappant le sol de son sabot. Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ? Les centaures se soumettent aux décrets du destin. Nous n'avons pas à nous promener comme des ânes pour aller chercher les humains égarés dans la forêt !

Sous le coup de la colère, Firenze se mit à ruer, et je dus me cramponner pour ne pas tomber.

Tu ne vois donc pas cette licorne ? Lança-t-il à Bane. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été tuée ? Les planètes ne t'ont pas dévoilé ce secret ? Je me dresse contre ce qui se cache dans cette forêt, Bane. Même s'il faut pour cela venir en aide à un humain.

Firenze partit alors au galop et j'essayai de m'accrocher de mon mieux tandis que nous plongions dans la forêt, laissant Ronan et Bane derrière nous. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Pourquoi Bane est-il tellement en colère ? Demandai-je. C'est à cause de cette chose dont tu m'as sauvé ?

Firenze ralentit l'allure et me conseilla de baisser la tête pour ne pas me heurter aux branches basses, mais il ne répondit pas à ma question. Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin en silence, puis, alors que nous traversions d'épais sous-bois, Firenze s'arrêta soudain.

Harry Potter, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang des licornes ?

Non, répondis-je, surpris par l'étrange question. Dans les potions, nous n'utilisons que leurs cornes et les crins de leur queue.

Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse, dit Firenze. Pour commettre un tel crime, il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.

J'observai la crinière de Firenze que la lune parsemait de taches argentées.

Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? Me demandai-je à haute voix. Si on doit être maudit à jamais, mieux vaut mourir, non ?

Oui, dit Firenze, à moins qu'on ait simplement besoin de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance, quelque chose qui permet de ne jamais mourir...

La pierre philosophale ! L'élixir de longue vie, bien sûr ! Mais je ne comprends pas qui …

Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui a passé des années à guetter la moindre occasion de retrouver son pouvoir, qui s'est cramponné à la vie en attendant sa chance ?

J'eus l'impression qu'une main de fer venait de se refermer sur mon cœur. Les paroles de Hagrid résonnaient dans ma tête : « _certains disent qu'il est mort. À mon avis, ce sont des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir. »_

Vous voulez parler de … de Vol...

Harry ! Harry ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Fred et Georges couraient vers nous. Hagrid essayait de les suivre en soufflant comme un buffle.

Ça va très bien, répondis-je machinalement. La licorne est morte Hagrid. Elle est dans la clairière là-bas.

C'est ici que je te quitte, dit Firenze tandis que Hagrid se précipitait vers la clairière. Tu es en sécurité, à présent.

Je me laissai glisser à terre, toutes les émotions encore bien trop présentes en moi.

Bonne chance, Harry Potter. Il arrive qu'on se trompe en lisant le destin dans les planètes. Même les centaures. J'espère que c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Je le regardai s'éloigner en frissonnant.

Drago et Blaise s'étaient endormis dans la salle commune sombre en attendant mon retour alors que je leur avais ordonné de ne pas le faire. Mais lorsque je les secouai, ils se sentirent parfaitement réveillés pour écouter le récit de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Je ne tenais pas en place. Toujours tremblant, je faisais les cent pas devant la cheminée.

Quirell veut la pierre pour la donner à Voldemort... Et Voldemort l'attend dans la forêt... Et pendant ce temps nous ne savions pas du tout pourquoi Quirell voudrait la pierre.

Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! Murmura Drago, effrayé.

On aurait dit qu'il avait peur que Voldemort nous entende. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, bien trop obsédé par mon récit.

Firenze m'a sauvé, mais il n'aurait pas dû le faire... Bane était furieux... Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir dans ce que décident les planètes. Elles doivent sûrement montrer que Voldemort est de retour... Et Bane pense que Firenze aurait dû laisser Voldemort me tuer... J'imagine que ça aussi, c'était écrit dans les étoiles.

Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! Répéta Drago d'une voix sifflante.

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Quirell vole la pierre, poursuivis-je d'une voix fébrile, et Voldemort pourra en finir avec moi. Comme ça, Bane sera content...

Blaise paraissait terrifié, mais il essaya de me rassurer.

Harry, tout le monde dit que Dumbledore est le seul dont Tu-Sais-Qui a jamais eu peur. Avec Dumbledore, il n'osera pas toucher à toi. Et d'ailleurs, qui dit que les centaures ont raison ? Ils parlent comme s'ils prédisaient le futur et tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit d'une branche très douteuse de la magie.

Nous parlâmes jusqu'à l'aube, puis, épuisés, nous montâmes nous coucher, la gorge en feu.

… **...**

 _Et voilà le douzième chapitre terminé ! Il s'agit du plus long de cette fanfiction pour l'instant et je pense qu'il le restera. J'espère que vous serez ravi de sa longueur car c'est comme si vous aviez deux chapitres en un seul. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience._

 _Bisous !_

 _Tienesuenos_


	13. Informations

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongInformations/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je souhaitais juste vous dire qu'étant en période de révisions pour mes partiels je n'ai que peu de temps pour écrire. Cependant pour vous faire patienter en attendant un prochain chapitre qui tarde à venir, j'ai écrit un one shot avec comme personnage principal Severus Rogue. Ce one shot se titre : la fin d'une vie. Sinon concernant le prochain chapitre, il arrivera normalement avant Noël, ce sera votre cadeau !br /Merci de comprendre mon retard et rendez-vous pour la suite de l'histoire. br /Tienesuenos/p 


	14. Chapter 13 : sous la trappe

_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà après plusieurs semaines avec le treizième chapitre. On commence à se rapprocher de la fin, il ne restera ensuite que deux chapitres et un épilogue. Cependant dès la fin de cette fanfiction, une autre verra le jour. J'ai déjà écrit certains chapitres de la suivante fanfiction mais j'attendais de finir celle-ci avant de la poster. Voilà pour les nouvelles et sinon au programme de ce chapitre : une course poursuite sous la trappe de notre cher Touffu. En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Tienesuenos_

… **...** Chapitre 13 : sous la trappe

Cette nuit là, je fis beaucoup de cauchemars impliquant Quirell, Touffu et ma mort de manière différente à chaque fois mais toujours horrible et douloureuse. C'est Drago qui me réveilla en me secouant avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour un certain temps. Je me levai, m'habillai et rejoignis les autres dans la salle commune. Drago arriva peu de temps après. Aujourd'hui marquait le début des examens et je ne sais comment je fis pour tous les passer tout en ayant sans cesse peur de voir Voldemort surgir pour me tuer. Cependant à la fin de la semaine je fus forcé d'admettre que Touffu était toujours bien vivant et fidèle au poste. Il y eut bien sûr les écrits qui se déroulèrent dans la chaleur étouffante de la Grande Salle. Mais il y eut aussi un examen pratique, Flitwick nous demanda un par un de faire danser un ananas, le professeur McGonagall nous regarda transformer une souris en tabatière et nous devions fabriquer une potion d'Amnésie sous le regard acéré de Rogue. Je fus soulagé lorsque le professeur Binns nous demanda de poser nos plumes et de rouler nos parchemins puisque cela marquait la fin des examens. Hermione nous bassinait à repasser en revue toutes les réponses qu'elle avait mises dans l'examen et pour changer de sujet je proposai d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid dans l'espoir de lui soutirer des informations sur Touffu. Drago et Hermione m'accompagnèrent, les autres refusant poliment de s'y rendre. Hagrid était assis dans un fauteuil devant sa cabane. Il avait relevé ses manches et ses bas de pantalon et s'occupait à écosser des petits pois dans un grand bol.

Alors, dit-il, c'est fini, ces examens ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Nous voulons bien un thé s'il te plaît Hagrid. Dis moi as-tu déjà parlé de certaines créatures magiques avec des voyageurs dans le bar où tu vas souvent ?

Peut-être, répondit Hagrid, je crois que j'ai parlé avec un voyageur qui possédait un œuf de dragon et qui me l'a gentiment donné. Par contre je ne sais pas qui c'était, il a gardé sa cape avec son capuchon sur la tête.

En voyant notre air stupéfait, il leva les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, dit-il. Il y a des tas de gens un peu bizarres à la _Tête de Sanglier._ C'est un des pubs du village. Peut-être que c'était un marchand de dragons ? Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, il garde toujours son capuchon sur la tête.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demandai-je. Tu lui as parlé de Poudlard ?

C'est possible que ce soit venu dans la conversation, dit-il fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se rappeler. Ah oui, c'est ça, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme travail et je lui ai dit que j'étais grade-chasse ici... Ensuite, il m'a posé des questions sur le genre de créatures dont je m'occupais et là, je lui ai dit que j'aurais bien voulu avoir un dragon... et puis... je ne me souviens plus très bien, il n'arrêtait pas de me payer à boire... Voyons... Ah oui, il a dit qu'il avait justement un œuf de dragon dans la poche et qu'on pourrait peut-être le jouer aux cartes si ça m'intéressait... Mais il voulait être sûr que je sache m'en occuper... Et je lui ai répondu qu'après Touffu, je n'aurai pas de mal à m'occuper d'un dragon...

Et il … il s'est intéressé à Touffu ? Demandai-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de chien à trois têtes dans la région, alors, je lui en ai un peu parlé. Je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort.

Hagrid parut soudain horrifié.

Je n'aurai jamais dû vous dire ça ! Hé ! Où allez-vous ?

Nous nous arrêtâmes de courir qu'en arrivant dans le hall du château, qui paraissait sombre et glacé quand on venait du parc.

Cette fois, il faut aller voir Dumbledore, déclarai-je. Ce voyageur avec son capuchon était soit Quirell, soit Voldemort. Il a dû le faire boire et Hagrid lui a révélé le moyen de passer devant Touffu. J'espère au moins que Dumbledore va nous croire. Firenze nous aidera peut-être si Bane ne l'en empêche pas. Où est le bureau de Dumbledore ?

Nous regardâmes autour de nous, comme si nous espérions voir un écriteau qui nous indiquerait la bonne direction. On ne nous avait jamais dit où habitait Dumbledore et on ne connaissait personne qui avait été envoyé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

On n'a qu'à … commença Drago mais une voix retentit soudain dans le hall.

Que faites-vous ici ?

C'était le professeur McGonagall qui traversait le hall avec une énorme pile de livres dans les bras.

On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit courageusement Hermione.

Voir le professeur Dumbledore ? Répéta le professeur McGonagall, comme si elle trouvait l'idée particulièrement saugrenue. Et pourquoi donc ?

C'est une affaire secrète, répondis-je.

Ma réponse n'était pas très habile pensai-je en voyant le professeur McGonagall froncer les sourcils.

Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes, répondit-elle froidement. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie et il s'est immédiatement envolé pour Londres.

Il est parti ? Demandai-je fébrilement.

Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Potter, il est très demandé.

Mais c'est très important, ce que nous avons à lui dire !

Vous avez quelque chose de plus important à lui dire que le ministre de la Magie, Potter ?

Écoutez, repris-je en renonçant à toute prudence. Il s'agit de la Pierre philosophale.

La pile de livres que le professeur McGonagall avait dans les bras s'effondra sur le sol, mais elle ne se baissa pas pour les ramasser.

Comment savez-vous ? … balbutia-t-elle.

Professeur, je crois, ou plutôt, je sais que quelqu'un va essayer de voler la Pierre. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore.

Elle parut à la fois stupéfaite et méfiante.

Le professeur Dumbledore sera de retour demain, dit-elle enfin. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassurés, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est trop bien protégée.

Mais, professeur...

Potter, je sais ce que je dis, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Puis elle se pencha pour ramasser ses livres.

Je suggère que vous retourniez tous les trois dehors pour profiter du soleil.

Mais nous restâmes là.

C'est cette nuit que ça va se passer, dis-je une fois sûr que le professeur McGonagall était trop loin pour nous entendre. Quirell va essayer d'ouvrir la trappe, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour y arriver et il s'est arrangé pour éloigner Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a envoyé cettte lettre. Ils vont être étonnés, au ministère de la Magie, en voyant débarquer le professeur Dumbledore.

À ce moment-là, Hermione étouffa un cri. Drago et moi fîmes volte-face. Rogue se tenait derrière nous.

Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Nous le regardâmes avec des yeux ronds.

Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur avec un beau temps pareil, dit-il. D'ailleurs que faites-vous là ?

Nous voulions voir le professeur Dumbledore mais le professeur McGonagall nous a informé qu'il venait de partir au ministère alors nous étions sur le point de retrouner dehors puisqu'il ne reviendra pas avant demain, répondit Hermione.

Très bien, mais ne traînez pas trop dans les couloirs, Serpentard est en tête et je ne voudrai pas que cela change à cause de votre comportement. Un autre professeur aurait pu croire que vous complotiez.

Puis il s'en alla en direction de la salle des professeurs.

Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dis-je. Hermione, tu surveilleras Quirell et tu l'attendras à la sortie de la salle des profs. Si on te pose des questions tu diras que tu es inquiète à propos d'une question quelconque. Drago tu vas chercher Blaise et vous me rejoignez devant le couloir du troisième étage. Hermione en cas de problème tu nous rejoins au troisièeme étage et si nous n'y sommes pas, tu nous rejoins dans le couloir de notre salle commune, ok ?

Compris Harry, je te ramène Blaise, dit Drago en partant en direction des cachots.

Et moi je vais me poster près de la salle des profs, répondit Hermione en partant.

Quant à moi, je montais au troisième étage. Mais cette partie du plan ne fonctionna pas. À peine avais-je atteint la porte qui séparait Touffu du reste de l'école que le professeur McGonagall apparut de nouveau, et cette fois, elle perdit son calme.

Vous êtes plus difficile à éviter qu'un mauvais sort ! Tonna-t-elle. J'en ai assez de vos balivernes ! J'enlève 5 points à Serpentard et si jamais j'apprends que vous êtes revenus dans les parages, j'en enlève dix fois plus !

Je retournai alors vers ma salle commune et croisai Drago et Blaise sur le chemin. Je leur expliquai ce qui venait de se passer et nous attendîmes Hermione dans le couloir devant la salle commune. Elle arriva peu après.

Je suis désolée, Harry, gémit-elle. Quirell est sorti de la salle des profs et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Je lui ai dit que j'attendais Flitwick et il est allé le chercher. Quand j'ai pu repartir, je ne savais plus où était Quirell.

Bon, alors, c'est fini, dis-je.

Ils me regardèrent avec inquiétude. J'étais pâle et mes yeux flamboyaient.

Ce soir, dis-je, je vais essayer d'aller chercher la Pierre avant lui.

Tu es fou! S'exclama Drago.

Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Dit Hermione. Après ce que McGonagall et Rogue ont dit ? Tu vas te faire renvoyer !

ET ALORS ? Explosai-je. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Si Quirell s'empare de la Pierre, Voldemort va revenir ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu dire comment c'était quand il a voulu prendre le pouvoir . S'il y arrive, on ne pourra plus se faire renvoyer tout simplement car Poudlard n'existera même plus ! Il va le détruire, ou le transformer en école de magie noire ! Perdre des points n'a plus aucune importance. Tu crois qu'il vous laissera tranquille, vous et vos famille si Serpentard gagne la coupe ? Si je me fais prendre avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre la Pierre, je n'aurai plus qu'à retourner chez les Dursleys et y attendre que Voldemort vienne me chercher. Ça ne fera que retarder le moment de ma mort, parce que moi, je ne me mettrai jamais du côté des force obscures ! Cette nuit, je passe par cette trappe et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher ! C'est Voldemort qui a tué mes parents, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Tu as raison, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Je me servirai de la cape d'innvisibilité, déclarai-je. C'est une chance que je l'ai récupérée.

Et tu crois qu'elle est assez grande pour nous couvrir tous les quatre ? Demanda Blaise.

Tous … tous les quatre ?

Tu ne crois quand même pas que l'on va te laisser y aller tout seul ?

Bien sûr que non, dit sèchement Drago. Comment veux-tu parvenir jusqu'à la Pierre sans notre aide ?

Je ferai bien d'aller voir un peu dans mes bouquins. J'y trouverai sûrement des choses utiles...

Hermione, commençai-je, je préférerai que tu ne viennnes pas avec nous. Je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyée à cause de moi et encore moins tuée par Voldemort. Les parents de Blaise et Drago étaient des partisans de Voldemort et ce sont des Serpentard, ils pourront aisément justifier leur présence auprès de Voldemort mais toi tu es né-moldue donc tu te feras tuer directement. Et avec l'influence du père de Drago, ce dernier risque moins le renvoi. D'autant plus que ce sera risqué que tu sortes de ta salle commune à cette heure là.

Mais, Harry, tu ne peux pas me mettre de côté maintenant ?! S'indigna-t-elle.

Si et je le ferai, pour ton bien. Je suis désolée Mione mais j'ai besoin d'assurer mes arrières au cas où je mourrai. Tu pourras monter une résistance contre ce monstre.

Très bien, mais ne t'étonne pas si je te fais la tête si tu survis ! Dit-elle. Puis elle partit, énervée.

Après le dîner, nous nous assîmes tous les trois, nerveux, à l'écart dans la salle commune. Personne ne nous dérangea puisque Drago faisait son regard noir spécial qui effrayait tout le monde. Peu à peu, la salle se vida à mesure que les élèves allaient se coucher. Lorsque le dernier dut parti, je courus dans le dortoir pour aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité. En même temps, je pris la flûte que Hagrid m'avait offerte à Noël et la glissai dans ma poche. Je comptais l'utiliser pour endormir Touffu. C'était mieux que d'avoir à chanter quelque chose.

On ferait mieux de mettre la cape dès maintenant, dis-je quand je fus redescendu. Assurons-nous qu'elle nous couvre bien. Si jamais Rusard apercevait un de nos pieds traînant...

Nous avions les nerfs à vif et croyions voir dans chaque ombre la silhouette de Rusard et entendre dans le moindre souffle de vent l'arrivée de Peeves.

Parvenus devant le dernier escalier, nous aperçumes Miss Teigne tapie en haut des marches. Nous montâmes l'escalier en la contournant soigneusement. La chatte tourna vers nous ses yeux brillants comme des lampes, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Nous ne rencontrâmes plus personne avant d'arriver dans le couloir du troisième étage. Nous vîmes alors Peeves qui faisait des plis dans le tapis pour faire trébucher les gens.

Qui est là ? Dit-il soudain, ses petits yeux noirs rétrécis. Je sais que vous êtes là, même si je ne peux pas vous voir. Qui êtes-vous ? Gnomes, fantômes ou sales mômes ?

Il s'éleva dans les airs et nous observa.

Je devrais appeler Rusard si quelque chose d'invisible rôde aux alentours.

J'eus soudain une idée.

Peeves, dis-je d'une voix rauque, le Baron Sanglant a ses raisons d'être invisible.

Peeves fut tellement abasourdi qu'il faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa à temps et resta suspendu à trente centimètres de l'escalier.

Je suis désolé, votre sanglante excellence, Monsieur le Baronn, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse. J'ai commis une erreur, une regrettable erreur, je ne vous avais pas vu. Bien sûr, puisque vous êtes invisible. Je vous demande de pardonner sa plaisanterie à ce vieux Peeves, Monsieur le Baron.

J'ai des affaires à mener ici, dis-je de ma voix rauque. Ne reviens plus dans les parages cette nuit.

Oh mais bien sûr, Monsieur le Baron, bien entendu, dit Peeves en remontant dans les airs. J'espère que vos affaires se passeront bien, Monsieur le Baron. Je ne vous dérangerai plus.

Et il fila aileurs.

Formidable Harry, murmura Blaise.

Quelques secondes plus trad, nous nous étions avancés dans le couloir et vîmes que la porte était entrebâillée.

Et voilà, dis-je à voix basse, Quirell a déjà réussi à passer devant Touffu.

La porte ouverte semblait nous faire redouter ce qui nous attendait. Sous la cape, je me tournai vers les deux autres.

Si vous préférez ne pas aller plus loin, je ne vous en voudrai pas, dis-je. Vous pouvez garder la cape, je n'en aurai plus besoin maintenant.

Ne dis pas de bêtises ! répliqua Blaise.

Bien sûr qu'on vient avec toi, dit Drago. En plus Granger ne nous pardonnerait pas de t'avoir laissé seul pour affronter tout ça.

Je poussai la porte. Des grognements retentirent aussitôt. Les trois museaux du chien reniflaient frénétiquement dans notre direction, bien qu'il fût incapable de nous voir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par terre ? Demanda Drago.

Ça ressemble à une harpe, répondit Blaise. C'est sans doute Quirell qui l'a laissée là.

Le chien doit se réveiller dès qu'on arrête de jouer, dis-je. Bon, allons-y.

Je portai la flûte à mes lèvres et commençai à en jouer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mélodie, mais dès les premières notes, les paupières du monstre devinrent lourdes, il arrêta de grogner, ses jambes faiblirent, il trébucha puis s'effondra sur le sol, profondément endormi.

Continue à jouer, dit Blaise tandis que nous nous débarrassions de la cape et nous avancions silencieusement vers la trappe.

Lorsque nous nous approchâmes des trois têtes du chien, nous sentîmes son souffle brûlant et fétide.

On devrait arriver à soulever la trappe, dit Blaise. Drago, tu veux passer le premier ?

Non, je n'y tiens pas.

Bon, tant pis. Aide moi à soulever la trappe au moins.

Ils serrèrent les dents, enjambèrent les pattes du chien avec précaution, puis tirèrent l'anneau de la trappe qui se souleva en grinçant et s'ouvrit.

On ne voit rien, dit Drago en me regardant. C'est tout noir. Il n'y a ni échelle ni corde pour descendre, il faudra se laisser tomber.

Je jouais toujours de la flûte et fit un signe de main à Drago en tapotant ma poitrine de l'index pour leur dire que je souhaitais passer en premier.

Tu veux passer le premier ? Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la profondeur. Donne la flûte à Drago sinon il va se réveiller.

Je lui tendis la flûte lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le chien se remit à grogner et à bouger, mais dès que Drago joua à nouveau, il replongea dans le sommeil. Je l'enjambai à mon tour et regardai à travers l'ouverture. On ne voyait pas le fond. Je me glissai dans le trou et me suspendis par le bout des doigts au bord de la trappe.

S'il m'arrive quelque chose, dis-je à Blaise, n'essayez pas de me suivre. Allez chercher Hedwige dans la volière et envoyez-là avec un message à Dumbledore. D'accord ?

D'accord, dit Blaise.

À tout de suite … J'espère.

Et je me laissai tomber. Je sentais l'air humide me siffler aux oreilles tandis que je tombais, tombais, tombais... Puis soudain, avec un bruit sourd, j'atterris sur quelque chose de mou. Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi. Mes yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité, mais j'avais l'impression d'être assis sur une sorte de plante.

C'est O.K. ! criai-je en direction de la trappe qui dessinait au-dessus de ma tête un carré lumineux de la taille d'un timbre-poste. On peut sauter, c'est mou ici !

Blaise fut le premier à suivre. Il tomba de tout son long à côté de moi.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda-t-il.

Je ne sais pas, une espèce de plante, je crois. Elle a dû être placée là pour amortir la chute. Viens, Drago !

La flûte qu'on entendait faiblement s'interrompit. Le chien aboya bruyamment, mais Drago avait déjà sauté et il atterrit de l'autre côté de moi.

On doit être à des kilomètres sous le château, dit-il.

Une chance qu'il y ait cette plante, fit remarquer Blaise.

Une chance ? Hurla Drago. Regardez-vous, tous les deux !

Il se leva d'un bond et parvint péniblement à se réfugier contre une paroi humide. Péniblement, car dès l'instant où il avait atterri, les vrilles de la plante, longues comme des tentacules, avaient commencé à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Quant à Blaise et moi, des sortes de lianes nous avaient déjà ligoté les jambes sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Drago avait réussi à se libérer avant que la plante n'ait eu le temps de l'immobiliser. Il nous regarda avec horreur nous débattre pour essayer de nous libérer, mais plus nous tirions sur les tentacules, plus l'emprise du monstre végétal se resserrait autour de nous.

Ne bougez plus ! Nous ordonna Drago. Je connais cette plante, c'est un Filet du Diable !

Je suis ravi de le savoir, ça nous aide beaucoup ! Lança Blaise d'un ton narquois enn essayant d'empêcher la plante de s'enrouler autour de son cou.

Silence ! J'essaye de me rappeler comment il faut faire pour s'en débarrasser, dit Drago.

Alors, dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas mourir étouffer par cette plante, fis-je.

Elle aime l'humidité et l'obscurité...

Dans ce cas, allume un feu, dis-je, à moitué étouffé.

Dargo sortit sa baguette, l'agita, marmonna quelque chose et un jet de flammes bleues jaillit en direction de la plante. En quelques instants, nous sentîmes la plante desserrer son étreinte tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière. Nous retrouvâmes alors notre liberté de mouvement.

Une chance que tu écoutes toujours en classe, Drago, dis-je en le rejoignant près du mur, le visage ruisselant de sueur. Allons par là, ajoutai-je en indiquant le seul passage que nous avions devant nous.

Nous nous engageâmes alors dans ce passage qui s'enfonçait sous la terre, où l'on n'entendait que le doux ruissellement de gouttes d'eau sur les murs. « Comme à Gringotts », pensai-je. Avec un haut-le-coeur, je me souvins des dragons qui étaient censés garder la salle des coffres dans la banque des sorciers. Et si nous nous retrouvions face à un dragon adulte ? Nous parcourûmes ainsi quelques dizaines de mètres.

Tu entends ? Chuchota Blaise.

J'écoutai. Venant d'un peu plus loin, nous entendions un bruissement confus auquel se mêlaient quelques tintements.

On dirait des bruits d'ailes, remarquai-je.

Il y a de la lumière là-bas, nous informa Drago. Je vois quelque chose bouger.

Parvenus à l'extrémité du passage, nous découvrîmes une salle brillament éclairée, avec un haut plafond en forme d'arche. L'endroit était envahi de petits oiseaux étincelants qui voletaient sans cesse tout autour de la pièce. Dans le mur d'en face, il y avait une grande porte en bois.

Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer si on traverse la salle ? Demanda Blaise.

Sans doute, dis-je. Ils n'ont pas l'air très méchant, mais s'ils nous foncent dessus en même temps... On va bien voir … Je vais courir.

Je pris une grande inspiration, me protégeai la tête avec les bras et m'élançai à travers la salle. Je m'attendais à sentir des dizaines de becs très pointus me piquer de la tête aux pieds, mais il ne se passa rien du tout et j'arrivai devant la porte sans avoir subi la moindre attaque. Je tirai la poignée. La porte était vérouillée. Les deux autres vinrent à ma rescousse, mais leurs efforts pour ouvrir la porte restèrent vain. Elle refusa de bouger, même après une demi dizaine d'Alohomora.

Et maintenant ? Dit Blaise.

Ces oiseaux ne sont pas là pour faire joli, fit remarquer Drago.

Nous observâmes les oiseaux qui brillaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Qui brillaient...

Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux ! M'écriai-je. Ce sont des clés ! Des clés volantes. Regardez bien. Ce qui veut dire...

Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi pendant que les deux autres observaient le vol des clés.

Oui ! Là ! Des balais ! M'exclamai-je. Il faut attraper la clé qui ouvre la porte.

Mais il y en a des centaines !

Blaise examina la serrure.

Il faut une grosse clé à l'ancienne, probablement en argent, comme la poignée.

Nous prîmes chacun un balai et décollâmes en direction du nuage de clés. Nous essayâmes d'en saisir plusieurs, mais les clés magiques filaient, plongeaient, zigzaguaient avec une telle rapidité qu'il était presque impossible d'en attraper une. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour rien que j'étais le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 1 siècle. J'avais un don pour repérer des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Après avoir parcouru pendant quelques instants ce tourbillon de plumes aux couleurs d'arc-en-ciel, je remarquai une grosse clé d'argent qui avait une aile tordue, comme si quelqu'un l'avait déjà attrapée et brutalement introduite dans la serrure.

C'est celle-ci ! Criai-je aux deux autres. La grosse, là, avec les ailes bleues. Les plumes ssont toutes froissées d'un côté.

Blaise fila dans la direction que j'indiquai, mais, emporté par son élan, il s'écrasa contre le plafond et faillit tomber de son balai.

Il faut la cerner, criai-je, sans quitter des yeux la clé à l'aile blessée. Blaise, tu restes au-dessus, Drago, tu te mets en dessous pour l'empêcher de descendre, et moi, j'essaierai de l'attraper. Attention …. PARTEZ !

Blaise plongea, Drago remonta en chandelle, et la clé les évita tous les deux, mais je fonçai dessus. La clé filait vers le mur. Je me penchai en avant et dans un craquement sinistre, je réussis à la plaquer contre la pierre avec la paume de la main. Blaise et Drago poussèrent une exclamation de joie qui résonna dans toute la salle. Nous nous dépêchâmes d'atterrir et nous courûmes vers la porte. Je serrai dans ma main la clé qui se débattait. Je l'enfonçai dans la serrure et tournai. Il y eut un déclic puis la clé s'envola à nouveau, les ailes en piteux état. J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans une salle plongée dans une obscurité si intense que l'on n'y voyait plus rien. Mais une fois la porte franchie, une lumière éclatante jaillit soudainement en nous révélant un spectacle étonnant.

Nous nous trouvions au bord d'un échiquier géant, derrière nous les pièces noires qui étaient plus grandes que nous et semblaient avoir été sculptées dans de la pierre. En face de nous, de l'autre côté de la salle, se tenaient les pièces blanches. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson. Les pièces blanches, imposantes, n'avaient pas de visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demandai-je.

C'est évident non ? Dit Blaise. Il va falloir jouer une partie d'échecs pour arriver de l'autre côté.

Derrière les pièces, nous apercevions une autre porte.

Nous sommes obligés de nous transformer nous-mêmes en pièces d'échecs dit Blaise.

Il s'avança alors vers un cavalier noir et posa la main sur le cheval. Aussitôt, la pierre s'anima. Le cheval frappa l'échiquier de ses sabots et le cavalier tourna vers Blaise sa tête coiffée d'un casque.

Il faut … euh …. que nous nous joignons à vous pour passer de l'autre côté ? Demanda Blaise.

Le cavalier noir approuva d'un signe de tête. Blaise se tourna alors vers nous.

Il faut bien réfléchir, dit-il. On va devoir prendre la place de trois pièces noires.

Nous restâmes silencieux, attendant que Blaise ait pris unne décision. Après tout il était le meilleur d'entre nous et moi le moins bon.

Ne vous vexez pas tous les deux, dit-il enfin, mais vous êtes moins bon que moi aux échecs.

On ne se vexe pas, lui répondis-je. Dis-nous simplement ce que l'on doit faire.

Toi, Harry, tu prends la place de ce fou et toi, Drago tu te mets là sur la case de la tour.

Et toi ?

Moi, je prends la place du cavalier, dit Blaise.

Les pièces noires avaient entendu car à cet instant, un cavalier, un fou et une tour quittèrent l'échiquier, laissant trois cases vides que Blaise, Drago et moi occupâmes.

Les blancs jouent toujours en premier, dit Blaise en scrutant l'autre extrémité de l'échiquier. Regardez …

Un pion blanc venait d'avancer de deux cases.

Blaise commença donc à donner ses ordres aux pièces noires et elles se déplacèrent sans bruit là où il les envoyait. Je me demandais ce qui se passerait si nous venions à perdre car même si j'avais confiance en Blaise, je savais que le professeur à l'origine de cette épreuve avait tout fait pour que personne ne passe.

Harry, déplace toi de quatre cases en diagonale vers la droite.

Notre premier choc fut de voir le camp adverse nous prendre notre autre cavalier. La reine blanche l'assomma en le jetant à bas de sa monture et le traîna au bord de l'échiquier où il resta immobile, face contre terre.

C'était nécessaire, dit Blaise d'un ton décidé. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir prendre ce fou Drago. Vas-y.

Chaque fois qu'elles perdaient un de leurs hommes, les pièces blanches se montraient plus dures et sans pitié et bientôt, il y eut une rangée de pièces noires alignées le long du mur. Deux fois, Blaise s'aperçut juste à temps que nous étions en danger. Il s'arrangeait pour prendre autant de pièces blanches que nous en avions perdu de noires.

On y est presque, murmura-t-il. Voyons, réfléchissons...

La reine blanche tourna sa tête sans visage vers Blaise.

Oui, dit Blaise à voix basse, c'est le seul moyen... Je dois me faire prendre...

NON ! Nous nous écriâmes.

C'est le jeu, répliqua Blaise. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Je vais jouer mon coup et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat Harry.

Mais...

Tu veux arrêter Quirell ou pas ?

Blaise...

Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la Pierre !

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Prêt ? Demanda Blaise, l'air résigné. J'y vais... et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné.

Il s'avança. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Blaise s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. En le voyant assommé, Drago cria mais ne bougea pas de sa case. En tremblant, je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé avant de jouer et me déplaçai de trois cases vers la gauche. Aussitôt, le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta à mes pieds. Nous avions gagné, mais à quel prix ? Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, dégageant l'accès à la porte du fond. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard désolé à Blaise, Drago et moi pénétrâmes dans la pièce suivante.

Tu crois qu'il … commença Drago.

Je ne pense pas, il n'est pas blessé Drago, assurai-je tentant de me convaincre moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend maintenant, à ton avis ? Le filet du Diable était le maléfice de Chourave. C'est sans doute Flitwick qui a ensorcelé les clés. McGonagall a donné vie aux pièces d'écheecs. Il nous reste donc à affronter les sortilèges de Quirell et de Rogue...

Nous étions devant une nouvelle porte.

On y va ? Murmurai-je.

D'accord.

Je poussai la porte. Aussitôt, une répugnante odeur nous frappa les narines et nous dûmes relever les pans de nos robes pour nous couvrir le nez. Nous vîmes alors, allongé sur le sol, un immense troll encore plus grand que celui auquel nous nous étions attaqués. Il était évanoui, avec une grosse bosse sanglante sur le front.

Heureusement que nous n'avons pas eu à nous battre contre celui-ci, murmurai-je.

Nous enjambâmes avec précaution l'une de ses jambes massives qui nous barrait le passage et nous hâtâmes de gagner la porte suivante. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, nous nous attendions au pire, mais nous ne vîmes rien d'effrayant. Il y avait simplement une table sur laquelle étaient alignées sept bouteilles de différentes formes.

Ça, c'est le maléfice de Rogue. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire.

Une fois le seuil de la porte franchi, de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière nous. Mais ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire, celui-ci était violet. Au même moment, d'autres flammes, noires cette fois, s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond. Nous étions pris au piège.

Regarde ! Dit Drago en prenant un rouleau de parchemin posé à côté des bouteilles.

Je m'approchai et lut par-dessus son épaule :

 _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

 _Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

 _L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

 _Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

 _Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

 _Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

 _Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

 _Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

 _Le premier : si rusé que soit leur perfidie,_

 _Les poisons sont à gauches des deux vins d'ortie._

 _Le second : différentes à chaque extrémité,_

 _Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

 _La troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

 _Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

 _Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

 _Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Drago poussa un profond soupir et je fus stupéfait de voir qu'il souriait.

Remarquable ! Dit-il. Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la logique. Une énigme. Il y a beaucoup de grands sorciers qui n'ont aucune logique, ils n'arriveraient jamais à trouver la solution.

Et nous non plus...

Bien sûr que si. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est écrit sur ce papier. Il y a sept bouteilles, trois contiennent du poison, deux du vin, l'une d'ellles permet de franchir sans mal les flammes noires et une autre permet de retourner sur nos pas en traversant les flammes violettes.

Mais comment savoir laquelle boire ?

Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Drago relut le papier plusieurs fois. Puis il examina attentivement les bouteilles en marmonnant pour lui-même. Enfin, il poussa un cri de victoire.

Ca y est, j'ai trouvé, dit-il. C'est la plus petit bouteille qui nous permettra de franchir les flammes noires et d'arriver jusqu'à la Pierre.

Je regardai la minuscule bouteille.

Il y a tout juste une gorgée, là-dedans, dis-je, ce n'est pas assez pour nous deux.

Nous échangeâmes un regard.

Quelle est celle qui permet de franchie les flammes violettes ?

Drago montra une bouteille ronde, à droite de la rangée.

Alors, bois celle-là, dis-je. Retourne auprès de Blaise, allez prendre des balais dans la salle des clés volantes et utlisez-les pour sortir par la trappe. Touffu n'aura pas le temps de vous mordre. Filez donc à la volière et envoyez un message à Dumbledore avec Hedwige pour lui dire qu'on a besoin de lui. J'arriverai peut-être à retenir Quirell pendant un moment mais je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter.

Et qu'est ce qui se passera si jamais Tu-sais-qui est avec lui ?

J'ai eu de la chance une fois, dis-je en montrant ma cicatrice. Pourquoi pas deux ?

Drago pâlit et me prit dans ses bras. Il m'encouragea et me fis promettre de rester envie. Je le remerciais d'avoir été mon ami et de m'avoir guidé dans le monde sorcier et lui demandais de ne jamais m'oublié s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Drago, nous devons y aller, Quirell a peut-être déjà trouvé la Pierre. Bois le premier.

Drago but une longue gorgée au goulot de la bouteille ronde et fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Ce n'est pas du poison ? Demandai-je d'une voix angoissée.

Non, mais on dirait de la glace.

Dépêche-toi, vas-y avant que les effets ne disparaissent.

Bonne chance … Sois prudent...

VAS-Y !

Drago fit volte-face et marcha droit vers les flammes violettes.

Je respirai profondément, prit la petite bouteille et me tournai vers les flammes noires.

J'arrive ! Dis-je.

Et je vidai la bouteille d'un trait. J'eus alors l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain glacé. Je reposai la bouteille, contractai mes muscles et m'avançai à travers le feu. Les flammes noires me léchèrent le corps, mais je ne sentis aucune chaleur. Pendant quelques instants, je ne vis plus que la couleur noire du feu magique, puis je me retrouvai de l'autre côté, dans la dernière salle.

Quelqu'un était déjà là et c'était bien Quirell.

… **...**

 _Et voilà la fin de ce treizième chapitre. Je voulais juste vous présenter mes excuses pour l'énorme retard de ce chapitre. Mais j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre vous permettra de me pardonner ce retard. ;)_

 _Tienesuenos_


	15. Chapter 14 : face à deux faces

_Salut à tous. Voilà mon quatorzième chapitre que je vous livre avec beaucoup de joie. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer la fin approche. Au programme : le combat entre Quirell et Harry tout simplement. J'espère que vous serez surpris par ce chapitre et que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture !_

 _Tienesuenos_

… **...**

Chapitre 14 : face à deux faces.

Potter ! Mais quel plaisir de vous retrouvez en face de moi ! Sourit Quirell froidement.

Il était loin du petit homme frêle et bégayant que l'on avait en cours. Au contraire, il respirait l'ennvie de gouverner et la confiance en soi. J'espérais que cette arrogance lui jouerait des tours.

Potter, vous ne paraissez pas surpris de me voir moi. Comment se fait-il que vous ne preniez pas Severus pour coupable ? Me demanda Quirell sur un ton mielleux.

C'est vrai que Rogue aurait fait le coupable idéale s'il n'avait pas été un directeur de maison prévenant et s'il ne m'avait pas aidé à en savoir un peu plus sur mes parents. Hermione était persuadé, en effet, que Rogue était le coupable, que c'était lui qui avait ensorcelé mon balai, lui qui avait tenté de passer devant Touffu à Halloween en introduisant un troll dans les cachots. Mais, Drago et moi, nous sommes tout de suite méfiés de vous. Nous trouvions votre nomination au poste de professeur de défense assez étrange. Pourquoi prendre un professeur bégayant et peureux à ce poste ? Alors cela nous paraissait évident qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rôle vous permettant une couverture quasi-parfaite. Seulement, comme vous l'avez remarqué, Hagrid parle beaucoup ce qui peut être très utile quand on le sait. Cependant je n'ai toujours pas compris votre lien avec Voldemort, car je suis persuadé qu'il est à l'origine de tout cela. Cependant vous ne portez pas la marque des ténèbres alors vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, pourtant je pensais que Voldemort se serait d'abord tourné vers un fidèle pour exécuter cette tâche.

C'est un bon raisonnement Harry mais pour connaître ma relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faudra attendre un peu encore.

Il ne vous reste pourtant pas beaucoup de temps puisque Dumbledore nne devrait pas tarder à arriver. J'ai envoyé Drago le prévenir à l'aide de ma chouette.

Je n'ai pas peur de Dumbledore, il n'arrivera pas avant que je n'ai mis la main sur cette foutue Pierre et quand ce sera fait, je deviendrai immortel alors qu'il vienne, je l'attends avec impatience. Mais vous parlez trop Potter.

Quirell claqua des doigts et des cordes apparurent, ligotant Harry solidement.

Maintenant que vous ne pouvez plus m'échapper, je vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer sur ce miroir qui est la clé qui mène à la Pierre.

Il fallait que je l'empêche de se concentrer sur le miroir et pour cela quelle meilleure façon que de le faire parler ? Surtout que ligoté, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose de plus que gagner du temps avant que Dumbledore ne revienne de Londres.

Je vous ai vu avec Rogue dans la forêt, lançai-je.

Oui, dit Quirell d'un ton dégagé en allant examiné le dos du miroir. Il me suivait de près, à ce moment là. Il voulait savoir où j'en étais. Depuis le début, il me soupçonnait, comme vous d'ailleurs. Il a essayé de me faire peur, comme s'il avait pu y arriver, alors que j'avais Voldemort avec moi...

Quirell scruta à nouveau le miroir avec un air avide.

Je vois la Pierre... Je suis en train de la donner à mon maître... Mais où est-elle ?

J'essayai de me débarasser de mes liens mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait absolument que je détourne l'attention de Quirell du miroir.

Je vous ai entendu sangloter, il y a quelques jours. Je croyais que Rogue vous menaçait...

Pour la première fois, pendant une fraction de seonde, les traits de Quirell se tirèrent pour former une expression de peur.

Parfois, dit-il, j'ai du mal à suivre les instructions de mon maître. Lui, c'est un grand sorcier et moi, je suis faible.

Vous voulez dire que votre maître était avec vous dans cette salle de classe ? M'exclamai-je avec horreur.

Il est toujours avec moi, où que j'aille, répondit tranquillement Quirell. Je l'ai rencontré quand je voyageais autour du monde. J'étais un jeune homme stupide, à l'époque, plein d'idées ridicules sur les notions de bien et de mal. Lord Voldemmort m'a montré à quel point j'avais tort. Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sot trop faibles pour le rechercher... Depuis ce temps-là, je l'ai servi fidèlement, bien que je l'aie laissé tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il a dû sévir avec moi.

Quirell fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson.

Il ne pardonne pas facilement les erreurs. Le jour où je n'ai pas réussi à voler la Pierre, à Gringotts, il était très mécontent. Il m'a puni. Et il a décidé de me surveiller de plus près...

La voix de Quirell faiblit puis il marmonna un juron.

Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que la Pierre est à l'intérieur du miroir ? Faut-il que je le casse ?se demandait Quirell.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Ce que je désirais le plus était de récupérer la Pierre avant Quirell. Par conséquent, si je me regardais dans le miroir, je me verrai en train de la trouver, je verrrai donc l'endroit où elle était cachée ! Mais comment me regarder dans le miroir sans que Quirell ne s'aperçoive de ce que j'avais en tête ?

J'essayai de me glisser discrètement vers la gauche pour me mettre face au miroir sans que Quirell ne le remarque, mais les cordes étaient trop serrées autour de mes chevilles. Je trébuchai et tombai. Quirell ne fit pas attention à moi. Il continuait à se parles à lui-même.

Comment fonctionne ce miroir ? Quel est son secret ? Aidez-moi, maître !

Horrifié, j'entendis alors une voix lui répondre, une voix qui semblait venir de Quirell lui-même.

Sers-toi du garçon... Sers-toi du garçon...

Quirell se tourna vers moi.

Bien. Potter, venez ici.

Il frappa dans ses mains et les cordes qui me ligotaient tombèrent aussitôt sur le sol. Je me relevai lentement.

Venez ici, répéta Quirell. Regardez le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous y voyez.

Je m'approchai de lui. _Il faut que je lui mente, pensai-je. Je vais regarder et mentir en lui racontant ce que je vois._

Quirell se tenait derrière moi, tout près de moi, et je sentis une étrange odeur qui semblait venir de sonn turban. Je fermai les yeux, fis un pas vers le miroir et les rouvris. Je vis d'abord mon reflet, pâle et terrifié. Mais un instant plus tard le reflet me sourit. Je me vis allors mettre la main dans ma poche et en retirer ne Pierre rouge sang. Mon reflet m'adressa un clin d'oeil et remit le Pierre dans sa poche. Au même moment, je sentis quelque chose de lourd tomber dans ma vraie poche. Je ne savais pas comment, je n'arrivais pas à le croire, mais maintenant, c'était moi qui avais la Pierre !

Alors ? Dit Quirell avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Je rassemblai tout mon courage.

Je me vois en train de serrer la main de Dumbledore, prétendis-je. J'ai.. j'ai fait gagner la coupe à Serpentard.

Quirell poussa un nouveau juron.

Poussez-vous, dit-il.

En m'éloignant du miroir, je sentis la Pierre philosophale contre ma jambe. Allais-je tenter de prendre la fuite ? Mais j'avais à peine fait quelques pas qu'une voix aiguë s'exprima alors que Quirell n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Il ment... Il ment... dit la voix.

Potter, revenez ici, cria Quirell. Et dites-moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

La voix aiguë s'éleva à nouveau.

Laisse-moi lui parler face à face.

Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de force, dit Quirell.

J'en ai assez pour ça...

J'eus alors l'impression qu'un Filet du Diable me clouait sur place. Je ne parvenais plus à remuer le moindre muscle. Pétrifié, je regardai Quirell lever les bras et commencer à défaire son turban. Bientôt, le turban tomba et la tête de Quirell parut soudainement petite. Puis il pivota sur ses talons. J'aurais voulu crier mais j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Derrière la tête de Quirell, au lieu de son crâne, il y avait un visage, le visage le plus terrifiant que je n'eus jamais vu. Il était d'une blancheur de craie avec des yeux rouges flamboyants et des fentes en guise de narines, comme sur la tête d'un serpent.

Harry Potter... murmura le visage.

J'essayai de faire un pas en arrière mais mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir.

Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? Dit le visage. Ombre et vapeur... Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre... Heureusement qu'il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'acueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête... Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines... Dans la forêt tu as vu le fidèle Quirell s'en abreuver pour moi... Et lorsque j'aurai l'elixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi... Maintenant... Donne-moi cette Pierre qui est dans ta poche.

Il savait donc. Je sentis soudain mes jambes revenir à la vie. Je fis un pas en arrière.

Ne sois pas stupide, dit le visage avec colère. Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre... Ou alors, tu connaîtras le même sort que tes parents... Ils sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce...

MENTEUR ! M'écriai. STUPEFIX ! lançai-je, baguette en main.

Mais Quirell se retourna juste à temps pour parer l'attaque. Il rit froidement, pointa sa baguette sur moi et je sentis des cordes me ligoter à nouveau. Il avait utilisé un informulé je n'avais donc eu aucune chance. Ensuite Quirell se retourna pour que son maître voit son travail.

Comme c'est émouvant, siffla le visage. J'apprécie toujours le courage... Oui, mon garçon, tes parents ont été courageux... J'ai d'abord tué ton père et il m'a résisté avec une grande bravoure... Quant à ta mère, je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer... mais elle essayait de te protéger... Maintenant, Quirell va gentiment récupérer la Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche.

Quirell s'approcha alors de moi afin de prendre la Pierre.

JAMAIS vous ne l'aurez ! Hurlai-je, en vain.

Je me débattais pour empêcher Quirell d'atteindre la Pierre, mais étant ligoté, ce n'était pas facile. Quirell m'agrippa les poignets et je resentis aussitôt une douleur intense à l'endroit de ma cicatrice. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait se fendre en deux. Je me mis à hurler en me débattant de toutes mes forces et à ma grande surprise, Quirell me lâcha. J'eus soudain beaucoup moins mal à la tête. Quirell, en revanche, était plié en deux par la douleur, le regard fixé sur ses doigts qui se couvraient d'ampoules à vue d'oeil, comme brûlés par une flamme.

ATTRAPE-LE ! ATTRAPE-LE ! Répéta Voldemort.

Quirell prit sa baguette et me lança un _Petrificus Totalus_ pour que je ne puisse plus me débattre. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je voyais ce qu'il se passait mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Maintenant Potter, je vais récupérer la Pierre pour mon maître, et ensuite, tu seras puni pour ta désobéissance et ton insolence je te le jure. Dit Quirell.

Oh oui, Harry, tu vas souffrir. Vois-tu, je n'aime pas que l'on me résiste, susurra Voldemort. Et toi, non seulement tu m'as réduit à n'être qu'à moitié vivant mais en plus tu ne m'as pas aidé à retrouver ma force et mon état normal.

 _Endoloris_ , lança Quirell.

Je ressentis alors une douleur horrible résonner dans tout mon être. Je sentais mon corps trembler. La douleur ampirait, ne voulait pas partir. Je criai, à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, à en perdre la voix mais cela ne cessait pas. Pourtant personne ne me touchait, personne ne me tapait. C'était seulement de la magie. Enfin, après de longues minutes ou heures je ne savais plus, la douleur cessa, je repris mon souffle difficilement et regardai Quirell. Ce dernier riait à gorge déployée. Puis j'entendis de nouveau ce sifflement, Voldemort me parlait.

Harry Potter, le survivant, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile de te battre. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on t'accorde autant d'attention. Tu n'es pas si extraordinaire finalement. Puis il rit et donna un ordre à Quirell.

Je ne savais ce que Voldemort avait dit à Quirell mais ce que je sais c'est que ce dernier me lança un autre sort tout aussi douloureux que le précédent.

 _Sectumsempra,_ dit Quirell.

Je sentis un millier de lames coupantes me traverser la corps, je sentis le sang couler de mon corps sans s'arrêter et j'aperçus Quirell repartir avec la Pierre sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'étais allongé au sol, me vidant de mon sang. J'allais mourir, j'en étais certain. Alors je pensais à Drago mon premier ami, celui qui m'avait intégré, qui m'avait appris tout un tas de choses sur les coutumes sorcières. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour moi, me défendant si besoin et m'écoutant pour mieux me rassurer. Je me rappelais ses beaux yeux, gris bleu, je ne savais pas exactement quelle était leur couleur mais ils étaient si beau. Et ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, si beaux également mais souillés par le gel que cet imbécile mettait tous les matins nous faisant poireauter avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle le matin, nous mettant même en retard quelques fois. Je lui avais promis de ne pas mourir, de rester avec lui mais je ne pourrai respecter cette promesse. Je crois que je l'aimais, mon petit dragon. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment aimer quelqu'un à onze ans mais si c'est le cas, alors j'aime Drago. En tout cas une chose est sûre, je n'aime pas les filles, je pense qui si j'avais vécu plus longtemps, j'aurai avoué être homosexuel mais je n'en aurai pas le temps car je vais mourir ici, dans cette sallle, tout seul. J'entendis alors au loin des pas, quelqu'un arrivait mais je ne parvenais que difficilement à rester conscient et à garder les yeux ouverts. Une silhouette floue se pencha sur mon corps et ses lèvres bougèrent. Je parvenais à distinguer quelques sons.

Harry, c'est moi, c'est Drago, sanglotait-il. Regarde-moi, écoute-moi. Pomfresh va arriver, tient bon, on va te sauver. Surtout ne ferme pas les yeux, essaye de rester conscient.

Vol...de...mort, parvenai-je à dire difficilement.

Dumbledore s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas, pense juste à toi, à nous, lutte, bats-toi et reste conscient. Je refuse de te perdre... murmura-t-il.

Drago... je... t'...aime...pardo...nne...moi, murmurai-je, me sentant partir dans un autre monde.

Drago déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un chaste baiser et je sentis des larmes tomber sur mon visage avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, envahi par la noirceur.

 **PDV Drago :**

Harry, je te promets que je vais te venger. Voldemort va mourir et mon père pourira en enfer, lui et ses idéaux. Je te le promets. Je t'aime.

Pomfresh arriva enfin.

Où étiez-vous ? Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps ? S'il meure ce sera à cause de vous ! Criai-je.

Je tremblais, je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Pomfresh examinait Harry, dans cette salle lugubre. Elle ne voualait pas le déplacer tout de suite, pas avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Elle avait pris les potions les plus utiles et courantes en cas de duel pour pouvoir attribuer les premiers soins sur place mais cela ne suffirait pas je le savais.

Mr Malefoy, je suis désolé mais Harry est dans un coma profond, soupira-t-elle. Je lui ai donné une potion de régénération sanguine mais cela ne suffira pas. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop. Ajouta-t-elle, l'air grave. J'ai refemé ses blessures du mieux que j'ai pu au vue de leur profondeur. Nous allons à présent pouvoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie sans que cela ne mette plus sa vie en danger. Les prochains jours seront déterminants quant à son avenir. Cependant, il n'a pas juste subi des coupures, il a également été torturé avec le Doloris. Et comme il a souffert de malnutrition durant son enfance, il était faible et ne pouvait pas supporter autant de sort que vous par exemple. Il n'a que peu de chance de survivre et de se réveiller de son coma. Et même s'il se réveille un jour, il aura sûrement de graves séquelles.

Quelles genres de séquelles ?

Paralysie, perte de la parole, perte de mémoire, et bien d'autres choses...

Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait m'oublier ? Demandai-je paniqué.

Je suis désolé Mr Malefoy.

Nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh déposa Harry dans un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. Elle appliqua une technique moldue pour qu'il puisse être nourri et recevoir des potions puisqu'il ne pouvait rien avaler. Elle a appelé cela une transfusion. Puis elle a branché Harry à une machine qui lui permettait de voir le rythme cardiaque de Harry afin de prévenir un éventuel problème cardiaque, ce qui arrivait souvent dans le cadre d'un coma profond. Je la laissai faire, regardant Harry, inerte et pâle comme la mort. Après avoir fini de s'occuper de Harry, elle me fit m'allonger dans un lit à côté de Harry pendant qu'elle allait examiné Blaise. Étant le plus en forme de nous trois, je serai examiné en dernier mais cela était normal, je n'avais pas été balayé par une reine de pierre géante, ni tortutré par Vous-Savez-Qui. En fait, je n'avais servi à rien, à part à envoyer Harry vers une mort certaine. Tout était de ma faute, c'était moi qui avait conduit Harry à Quirell. Moi qui n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Blaise de se sacrifier. Et maintenant, je devais le dire à Hermione, l'amie de Harry, mais aussi mon amie. J'avais accepté qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie, étant proche de Harry. Il m'avait fait comprendre que les nés-moldus n'étaient pas plus stupides que nous et qu'au contraire il travaillait deux fois plus que nous pour apprendre ce que nous, sang-purs, savions dès notre plus jeune âge. Nous prenions tout pour acquis, nous appartenant et cela était une barrière pour atteindre notre pleine puissance. Dans tous les cas, je savais désormais que mon père ne détenanit pas l'entière vérité et je ne chercherai plus à lui ressembler. Je ferai désormais ce qu'il me demande juste pour qu'il ne sache pas ce que je pense vraiment de ses idées mais je ne prendrai plus tout ce qu'il me dira comme vrai car c'est lui qui le dit. Je vengerai Harry, je le lui ai promis alors à moi de faire ce qu'il faut pour ça. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, il m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux et à me libérer de ma vie toute tracée d'avance.

… **...**

 _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre qui vous a sûrement surpris par la tournure que prenne les évéements. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre signera la fin de cette fanfiction. Il s'agira d'un épilogue dont le point de vue sera changeant. Je ne vous en dis pas plus afin de laisser votre imagination travailler._

 _Bisous !_

 _Tienesuenos_


	16. épilogue

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction que j'ai adoré vous écrire. Ce chapitre se passe 6 ans plus tard pendant la septième année de Drago et Hermione._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Tienesuenos._

… **...**

Epilogue : 6 ans plus tard.

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Avec Hermione, devenue ma meilleure amie après notre première année, et Blaise qui avait lui aussi abandonné sa mère et ses idées après cette même année, nous avions passé nos 9 derniers mois à la recherche de morceaux d'âme de Voldemort cachés dans des objets pour les détruire. Sans leur destruction, Voldemort ne pouvait mourir complètement et pourrait donc revenir encore et encore. Nous en avions déjà détruit cinq : un ancien journal qu'il tenait pendant son adolescence, la bague de la famille Gaunt, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard et enfin plus récemment, le diadème de Serdaigle. Il ne restait plus qu'à tuer Nagini (dernier horcruxe) et Voldemort lui-même. Nous avons fuit la civilisation pendant ces mois de recherche, ne communiquant qu'avec Dumbledore par le biais d'un tableau trouvé au QG de l'Ordre du Phenix dont le double se trouvait dans le bureau du citronné. Nous étions les personnes les plus recherchés du Royaume-Uni, Hermione pour être née-moldue, Blaise et moi pour avoir trahi nos familles respectives. Nous ne sommes revenus qu'il y a quelques jours, après avoir découvert que le diadème de Serdaigle était un des horcruxes restant. Nous avions pu le trouver grâce aux indications de la dame grise qui avait permis à Voldemort d'en faire un horcruxe en lui disant où il était. Nous l'avons détruit puis nous avions fait un aller-retour entre Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard pour prévenir Voldemort de notre retour et qu'il vienne jusqu'à Poudlard pour que l'on puisse en finir une fois pour toute avec cette guerre. En attendant son arrivée, nous nous préparions du mieux que l'on pouvait, nous entraînant au combat dans la salle sur demande, concoctant aussi des potions de soin et des potions utiles au combat que nous allions mettre chacun sur une ceinture qui sera accrochée à notre taille. Entre deux entraînements, j'allais voir Harry qui était toujours dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Il avait grandi et changé comme nous tous mais cela n'était que physique car s'il se réveillait, il aurait toujours la mentalité d'un enfant de onze ans presque douze puisque qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ses expériences et grandir avec nous. Cependant, je refusais toujours de le débrancher, je voulais toujours croire qu'il finirait par se réveiller, après la chute de Voldemort et qu'il pourrait enfin vivre sa vie et grandir et qu'on pourrait peut-être un jour, se mettre en couple. Oui, je l'aimais toujours malgré son coma qui durait depuis six ans maintenant. Et je savais que quand il se réveillerait il m'aimerait toujours, après tout, il ne se sera pas rendu compte de ce temps qui a passé, pour lui ce sera comme s'il se réveillait le lenndemain de son combat. Aujourd'hui il ressemblait à un homme, il fallait même le raser pour qu'il reste propre. Ces derniers jours, c'était moi qui m'en occcupait, allant le voir le matin à 7h, avant le début des entraînements pour le laver, le changer et le raser si besoin. J'avais vite commencer à lui apporter des vêtements au fur et à mesure de sa croissance. À l'heure actuelle, il mesurait 1m71 et pesait 59kg. Il était maigre mais après six ans d'inactivité totale, il n'avait que peu de masse musculaire alors ce n'était pas alarmant. Plus les jours passaient, plus on essayait de me convaincre de le débrancher mais je ne le ferai pas avant la mort de Voldemort, seulement après, s'il ne se réveille pas alors je songerai à le débrancher mais pas maintenant.

Harry, il y a six ans, je t'ai promis que je ne t'oublierai pas et que je te vengerai. Cela arrivera bientôt, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour. Nous attendons seulement que Voldemort se montre avec son armée et nous le vaincrons. Tu pourras alors te réveiller et grandir. J'ai attendu six ans que tu te réveilles alors je pourrai attendre encore quelques années que tu grandisses pour enfin pouvoir être avec toi. J'ai conscience qu'à ton réveil tu seras déboussolé car le monde que tu as connu ne sera plus et que les personnes que tu as connu ont changé. On a tous changé, grandi, sans toi mais bientôt ce sera à ton tour de grandir. Et moi, je serai là pour t'y aider et pour t'épauler si tu en as besoin. Je serai là pour répondre à tes questions, pour t'apprendre ce que je sais, pour te raconter ce que j'ai fais pendant toutes ces années sans toi si tu ne m'as pas entendu à chaque fois que je te parlais. Harry, je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai, toujours, à jamais.

Drago ! Hurla Hermione, paniquée. Il est là ! Viens vite on a besoin de toi.

Je t'aime Harry, je reviens vite, je te le promets. Puis je fis un dernier baiser chaste à Harry. On y va Hermione, dis-je, résigné en me tournant vers elle.

Elle me prit dans ses bras puis nous rejoignîmes les autres pour le combat. Il y avait du monde partout et pas seulement des sorciers. Il y avait des géants, des loups-garous, les araignées de la forêt interdite et des serpents. Je vis du coin de l'oeil la mère Weasley tuer Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à Weasley fille, j'aperçus la mère de Blaise attaquer son propre fils et Hermione fila aider Blaise car elle ne voulait pas qu'il tue sa mère. Hermione n'hésita pas à lui lancer le sortilège de mort. Blaise me rejoignit alors. Nous avancions en évitant des sorts, tuant certains mangemorts sur notre passage, mais il ne s'agissait pas des plus importants. Nous eûmes la surprise de voir que Severus se battait contre des mangemorts. Il était en train d'en combattre deux en même temps et je tuais un troisième qui arrivait derrière lui. Voyant qu'il dominait le combat, je continuais d'avancer à la recherche de Voldemort. Je l'aperçus en train de se battre contre Dumbledore, Nagini à ses côtés. J'essayai d'attirer l'attention du serpent mais c'est Voldemort qui m'aperçut en premier. Cependant, il ne me jeta aucun sort, ce qui m'étonna, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir puisqu'apparemment il avait demandé à son serpent de m'abattre. Je fis donc la seule chose possible pour m'en sortir qui était de faire demi-tour vers le château pour gagner du temps. J'avais un crochet de basilique avec moi, accroché à ma ceinture avec les potions mais au beau milieu de tous les combats je sevais que je ne parviendrai pas à viser correctement. Arrivé dans le château à proximité des escaliers qui étaient vides, je me saisis du crochet de basilique mais mon attention fut détournée par un sort qui avait fusé vers moi et en l'évitant je perdis mon crochet. Je me retrouvai donc seul face à Nagini sans aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Neville surgit pile à ce moment là et décapita le serpent avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Je courus alors vers la sortie avec pour seul et unique but de tuer le mage noir. Il était toujours face à Dumbledore qui étant plus vieux perdait du terrain alors j'arrivai et lançai le sortilège de mort sans un regret. Je vis le corps de Voldemort tomber et au même instant, je me sentis partir. La dernière chose que je vis avant de mourir était mon père pointant sa baguette sur moi en me disant « tu le mérite sale traître. Tu n'es pas mon fils ! ».

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

La bataille était terminée, nous avions gagné, mais à quel prix ? Drago était mort, tué par son père, que j'avais ensuite moi-même tué. Dumbledore était également mort, achevé par son long combat avec Voldemort. D'autres personnes étaient mortes et Harry était toujours dans le coma, après plus de six ans. Cela fait à présent 2 semaines que la guerre est finie, deux semaines que j'ai passé à l'infirmeire. Dix jours à recevoir des soins suite à la bataille et 4 jours à me reposer et à veiller sur Harry à la place de Drago. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons le débrancher, le laisser partir. S'il avait du se réveiller, il l'aurait fait avant. Il a eu quatorze jours après la mort de Voldemort pour se réveiller, il ne l'a pas fait. De toute manière celui qui avait toujours refusé de le laisser partir était mort alors s'ils pouvaient se retrouver, dans cet autre monde après la mort, pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, je savais ce que je devais faire et ma décision était prise. Avant je voulais juste lui faire un dernier adieu.

Harry, c'est Hermione. Cela fait six ans que tu es dans cet état là, six ans que Drago s'occupe de toi. Mais aujourd'hui, il est temps que nous te laissions partir. Cela fait deux semaines que Voldemort est mort, que Drago l'a tué mais tu ne t'es toujours pas réveillé alors je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de te dire adieu. Dis-je entre deux sanglots. Drago est mort après avoir tué Voldemort, il a été tué par son père et il t'attend dans l'autre monde. Moi, je me retrouve seule, sans vous, mais je vais continuer à vivre pour vous, vous qui êtes partis trop tôt. Toi, qui est mort à onze ans, et Drago, qui est mort à 17 ans. Je ne vous oublierai pas et je vivrai chaque moment de ma vie à fond, pour vous rendre hommage. Ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours sans vous mais je te promets d'avancer et d'être heureuse. Je vous aime tous les deux, dis-le à Drago quand tu le verras. Je voulais te dire une dernière chose, je suis enceinte de Blaise, ce sera un garçon et je l'appelerai Harry Drago en souvenir de vous deux. Finis-je.

Enfin, j'embrassai le front de Harry et fit un signe de tête à Blaise qui commença à parler.

Harry, c'est Blaise. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup parlé pendant ses six ans mais je ne t'ai pas oublié pour autant, c'est juste que j'ai perdu tellement de proches dans ma vie que je n'arrivais pas à te voir dans cet état là. Je suis quand même venu deux fois par an mais ce n'était pas assez je pense. Comme l'a dit Hermione, nous allons avoir un petit garçon. J'espère qu'il sera aussi courageux que Drago et toi. En tout cas, je te promets de lui raconter d'où lui vienne ses deux prénoms pour qu'il soit fier de les porter. Ce n'est pas un adieu, mon ami, juste un au revoir en attendant que ce soit notre tour de mourir.

Puis nous fîmes un geste à Pomfresh qui débrancha Harry. Son pouls commença à baisser jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, entouré d'amour. Blaise me prit dans ses bras puis nous allâmes dans notre chambre. Deux jours plus tard, nous enterrâmes Harry, au même endroit que Drago. Nous entourâmes leur tombe de rose rouge symbole de leur amour éternel puis nous pleurâmes beaucoup, Blaise et moi.

 **The end**

… **...**

 _Et voilà, cette fanfiction est désormais terminée. La prochaine est en cours d'écriture et se nommera a priori Harry Severus Snape. Mais je vous tiendrai au courant et vous annoncerai lorsque le premier chapitre sera posté. En attendant, j'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cette fanfiction autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire._

 _Bisous et à bientôt avec une autre histoire !_

 _Tienesuenos_


End file.
